Best As A Team
by Elenea Galad
Summary: Ch.19-24 edited. While questing for the Avatar, Zuko befriends a rebel called SheWolf,who knows more than she lets on. Zhao seeks the all-powerful Source, and Ozai is corrupted by an unknown being. Will all be found out and put to right? ZukoOC AK SOC
1. The Girl

**Disclaimer:** **HEY GUESS WHAT! I don't own Avatar. If I did, no one would even half-think it was a kid's show, and there would be a lot more fights. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...shutting up...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Girl

Deep in the Earth Kingdom, hidden by the woods just south of Omashu, laid a girl. She was sleeping as the first hints of sunlight crept over the horizon, transforming the desolate angry forest into one of hope for the many refugees scattered through its depths. But the girl sleeping beneath the weeping branches of the trees was not a refugee, and drawing closer, you could see that her sleep was not as peaceful as it had first seemed. She would randomly change her position on the thin blanket that served as her bed, her grip on the balled-up robe that was her pillow was life-or-death, and her eyebrows were furrowed together in anger, worry, and frustration. You could practically see the dreams unfolding behind her closed lids.

"_I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart…"_

Her grip grew tighter, if at all possible.

"_You will fight me…"_

Lips murmured silent desperate unintelligible words of warning as she tried futilely to pull herself from the dream.

"_I will not fight you…have mercy…" "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher…" _

She unknowingly held her breath and gritted her teeth in a last effort to escape the inevitable.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."_

The cry of her dream was echoed by silent lips as she finally tore herself from its grip and sat up on the blanket. Trembling, she forced herself to take deep breaths until her wildly beating heart calmed. Once she stopped shivering, she got her feet beneath her, crouching close to the ground in an open but defensive stance, and began to pack up her things. She grabbed her cloth bag from where it lay by her crude pillow. It was trimmed with Water Tribe markings, but it served her purpose. Her own clothes, a simple vest and trousers, were the dark red of the Fire Nation, the only things she still had of the land that she had once called home. Black boots covered her feet to their mid-calf length and she shoved a small cup, bowl, and spoon into the bag. She stood slowly from her crouched position by the bag, stretching out her stiffened back.

Now that she stood straightly, you could feel the sense of determination resonating around her, sharply contrasted by indecision. She combed through her shoulder-length brown hair with her fingers, working out any pieces of grass or twigs that had gotten tangled in the mass. Once this was done, she pulled it back into a ponytail, tying it with a simple leather piece. She then picked up the blanket, folded it, and tucked it neatly over the other items in her bag. As she did so, her fingers brushed against something wooden, and she drew her hand back as if burned. Shaking her head, she silently berated herself for being so foolish. A quick glance to make sure the dual Dao broadswords were carefully hidden, for they would have to stay behind if she was to make into Omashu.

She finished packing her things together and as she stood, she took up the robe that had served as her pillow for the night. She shook it out and pulled it over her head. Slightly too big, the Earth Kingdom robe hid her Fire Nation clothes and allowed her to blend in with the refugees she'd been traveling with, unknown to them. Today, they would reach Omashu. She shouldered her pack, grabbed her nearly empty water-skin, and began to move out of the woods.

As she stepped out onto the road, so did thousands of others. No one slept on the road, preferring the dark, brooding forest to open ambush. For a moment the girl was lost to reminiscence, but with a quick shake of her head she turned on her heel and began her trek without the Earth Kingdom refugees. If anyone cast her any suspicious glances, she didn't notice. Each step was purposeful and determined. She reached Omashu within the hour.

The city loomed before her, a single traveler on a long open road. Her instincts screamed ambush at her, but at the moment, she cared little. She merely shifted her pack into a different position on her back and sighed. Her head was held high, her back straight, a posture that screamed what she was, unidentifiable by the ones around her, but something she had yet to burn from her system. It had only been a few weeks since she'd left the Fire Nation after all. Her escape managed to create a smile on her frustrated features and she allowed herself the brief memory...

* * *

She was balanced cross-legged on a stool just inside the doorway. Sitting perfectly straight, around her draped silk curtain emblazoned with the Fire Nation symbol. She was a good ten feet from the door, which served her father's purpose well, who, nowadays, seemed to walk into the house in a mood to yell at her. Once upon a time, she had yelled back, and more than a few times they had nearly burned the house down with their quite literally fiery words. Now she paid little or no attention to him as he stormed about. She paid little or no attention to everything. With every day, every hour, every movement, every breath, she was waiting, waiting for the return of someone, but not the particular someone that everyone thought she was. Her instincts were telling her soon, the time is soon. So now, she waited patiently. 

At the moment her father was upstairs, blasting things from the sound of it. None of this reached the inner workings of her mind during the meditation she was deep in. She didn't even twitch when a messenger came running in, screaming "Commander!" at the top of his lungs, but she did hear his message, muffled by the walls between her place and her father's room.

"Commander, the Avatar had returned!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! The message just came down from the Fire Sages in Avatar Roku's temple."

She could just imagine the greedy smile turning her father's once pleasant face into the piercing tyrant he wanted to be. "Finally."

She heard nothing more, but her eyes had snapped open, revealing sharp brown eyes flecked with hard yellow. The messenger gave her a minute glance as he left. Actually, the messenger wasn't entirely sure if she wasn't just an extremely detailed statue. As he left, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, heavy purposeful footsteps, those of her father. Her body tensed in way it hadn't in years and the fingers of her right hand brushed the knife lying in the space between her folded legs. Her eyes glowed with a breath of new hope. The time had come.

Her father came around in front of her, his eyes flashing fire. Briefly, he seemed surprised to see her eyes open and following him. He took his usual place in front of her and smiled, though his smile was far from pleasant.

"The Avatar has returned." She just looked at him, never turning her eyes from his.

"To think, the Crown Prince actually has a chance to return." He looked carefully for a reaction in her face, but there was none.

"Wouldn't you like to go help him? You two always were a team." Her eyes narrowed. She knew exactly where he was going. "You hate me don't you? You'd love to burn me to a crisp, and you could. You have the ability. Go ahead."

Her eyes narrowed even more, the gold standing out as her anger threatened to get out of control. "Bend for me. Show me you strength. Do, and I'll let you go to him." She hissed and rolled her eyes.

_Just one more step, Daddy, just one more step._

In truth, she didn't even know if she could bend anymore. Just as she hadn't spoken in two years, she hadn't even manipulated fire. Her nurse had entered the room, ready to chastise her if her father ran out of faults. He waited a moment more, then clenched his fist at his sides and growled wordlessly.

"Goddammit you stupid wench!" In his rage he advanced two steps towards her and she smiled. Her hand flew from the space between her folded legs, gripping the knife. As her arm flew and she held it straight out from her when it completed its arc; the knife cut clean through one of the silk curtains by her side.

"You foolish little girl!" Her nurse screamed. "Those were a gift from the Fire Lord himself and you've ruined them!"

But her eyes had never left her fathers, even as the curtain, released from its restraint snaked up to the ceiling. A creak was heard over head, and her father slowly looked up, just in time to be drenched with icy water. He closed his eyes automatically and gritted his teeth, his Fire-bending ability rendered temporarily useless. Her nurse drowned in the curtains, she slipped down from the stool, crouching next to it, holding the knife. Everything she needed was in the bag next to the door, something everyone had been too busy to notice, and she waited for the moment that would come. And it did. As her father fumed, steam radiated from his sopping clothing. Soon the room was filled with it, and silently, she slipped from the house, grabbing the bag on her way out.

As soon as she was out the door, she began to run. She hadn't known today would be the day, but she was prepared. She knew she wouldn't have long before he came after her, and she willed her weak legs to move faster. Oh, now she wished she'd done _some_ training _some_ time. Already her legs were burning. Desperately she pushed herself to what she knew shouldn't be her limit, but knew it was. She was so much better than this; was this how far she'd let her life slide? Dodging between people, soldiers, and market stands, she kept her eye on her goal, the docks.

Behind her, she could already hear her father crying her name, commanding her to stop, and crying to his soldiers for them to stop her. A soldier directly in front of her tried to grab her but she managed to dodge out of his grasp. Good to see that at least her reflexes were still in top performance. At this point in her escape, most any one else at her age would duck into one of the shops and hide, but she knew better. If she stopped moving, she'd be found, be caught. She'd found that out a long time ago, but she did know how to lose her chasers.

She ran into a thin alleyway between two shops and followed it for about three shop-lengths, and then ran back out onto the main street. This left her would-be captors several streets behind her and her several steps closer to her goal. Spotting a road leading up the cliff, she took it desperately. Thankfully, she knew the road much better than anyone else, save one. The road was steep and it advanced above the city quickly. There were cries below her as she was spotted, but she kept going. Her side hurt, but she forced her breathing to be steady. Straight ahead of her was a wall, shifted up almost twelve feet from the cliff by earth-benders long ago. As she neared it, she leapt up and caught the edge with her hands. Her arms shook with the effort of pulling her body over the edge, but she did it. The knowledge that she'd made the climb before helped and it would make it that much harder for those behind her.

Once above the shift, she risked a glance back. Her father and a group of soldiers were following her up the road. She met her father's eyes, seeing the exertion in his face, the hatred in his eyes, and smiled, daring him to capture her. It seemed to give him a second wind, and he sprinted after her. She took off again with her own second wind. The top of the cliff wasn't far off and the road was fairly gentle now.

She reached the edge and looked out over the vast ocean. Somewhere beyond that blue hazy horizon were the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the lands that had once belonged to the Air-benders. For now, just getting out of the Fire Nation was her goal. Looking back, she saw her father and a few of the soldiers getting over the shift. Her father stopped running and stared at her, a flicker of concern fighting the hatred in his eyes. She smiled and turned again to face the ocean. A strong breeze came up to meet her, trying to fill her hair but unable to find purchase in the pixie-ish haircut she'd given herself. It pulled the skirt, which was split at her sides from its ankle length to mid hip, away from her, baring her long legs. She opened her arms to it, breathing in its pure scent, tossing her head back, her mouth open in a silent cry of joy. Footsteps told her sharp hearing that the chase was back on, and the thoughts of the soldiers screamed in their quick step, _she has no where left to go._ That's what they thought.

Without changing her position, she bent her knees easily and just as her father reached her, she leapt out from the cliff. "No!" she heard her father shout as his arms closed on empty air and he fell to the hard ground. "No! Anzha! No!" But few things he could say could make her change her mind and nothing could make her stop falling.

The water was as welcoming as she remembered, it warm depths providing hope and renewal. Strong strokes carried her out of the bay to the waiting Earth Kingdom ship, hidden from the city by the bay's crags. A tall Earth-bender helped her up onto the deck. He was young and reckless, very willing to undergo the dangerous voyage of transporting her from the Fire Nation; for a price, of course. She smiled at him, and his glance traveled to her bag.

"Your supplies?" She shook her head, for nothing in there would be hurt by getting wet, but she did pull the bag around and sifted through it until her fingers reached the familiar leather of her coin-purse. Pulling it out, she wrapped her hand around the middle of it, separating the contents into two, and the larger half on the bottom. She then turned it over and poured the top half out onto the deck. An array of gold, silver, and copper fell out and the captain greedily fell to his knees, scooping it all up. His eyes alight with ecstasy; he called to one of his men.

"Catar, show the lady to her room and give her anything she asks for." The sailor named Catar helped the girl up and showed her to a spacious but poorly furnished room. She smiled at him as he closed the door behind her, and he returned the smile easily.

Once he was gone, she took off her bag, replaced her coin purse inside it, then shoved it under the pillow. Then she stripped her sopping clothing off and, naked as her birthday, she hung the clothes up to dry. She found a towel and dryly scrubbed herself clean. As she stared at her maturing body, she realized that her plan to hide out in the Earth Kingdom as a _boy_ refugee would be as close to impossible as the Avatar surrendering to the Elephant Koi. Once she was dry, she crawled beneath the sheets of the cot in the corner. Used to silk, the coarse fabric grated over her skin, but she didn't complain.

She spent most of the rest of the voyage lying on that cot with one hand on her stomach, trying to ignore the rolling of the ship mimicked by her stomach. No one spoke to her, and that was good.

Less than a week later, they dropped her off at the edge of the Earth Kingdom. The young captain had handed her half her money back and an Earth Kingdom robe. She smiled at him, her way of saying thanks, and he just shooed her off the ship...

* * *

"Who are you?"

The question jerked her from her memory, and she jogged the rest of the way up the slope to the gate of Omashu. There were several guards there, all of them Earth-benders from their looks. Two stood closest to her, one who looked younger than her, the other old enough to be her grandfather. The older guard was the one who had addressed her, and she looked at him.

"Answer me." He demanded. She merely looked at him then opened her mouth, closed it, and shook her head.

"Can't you speak?" His tone hadn't softened an ounce, but she shook her head, might as well add to her lies. He seemed to understand her dilemma, for he switched to questions she could easily answer with a shake of the head.

"Are you a bender?" She shook her head again. "You're lying."

She shook her head, once more. "You are a bender. You move like a bender, and more than that, you move like a Fire-bender."

Her mouth opened and closed again, her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head and stamped her foot. "I don't care what you think. I've fought enough Fire-benders to know them at a glance. What's more, if you've come to these gates and denied it, then you're a spy."

She hissed, but she turned as she heard footsteps behind her. It was one of the groups of refugees that she had traveled with recently, consisting of a single family. The son or at least the one you could assume was so, took in the situation and then moved up to stand beside her. He placed an arm brotherly around her.

"What were you thinking, baby sister, running off like that? I know you're excited to get to Omashu, but I was worried." Catching on to his game, the girl smiled and hung her head sheepishly. He turned to the guards. "What's wrong? My sister shouldn't be causing any trouble."

The older guard spoke up. "I think your sister is a spy for the Fire Nation." The boy beside her laughed.

"How could she be a spy? She's mute." The younger guard touched his companion's arm.

"He has a point." The older guard shook his head. "Maybe I'm getting paranoid. I can see that she's no threat. Go ahead."

The teenager guided her to the gates which were opened by the other guards by Earth-bending, and then he guided her through. As his family came in he turned to her. "Tell me I didn't get you in for nothing. You definitely owe me one." She smiled and nodded.

After a moment, she touched a hand to her mouth and then pointed to him. "Speak?" She nodded then repeated the motion. "Me speak?" Again she repeated the motion and comprehension dawned on the teenager's face. "Just say the word, and you'll be there."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll remember that, whoever you are, in case we ever see each other again."

He ruffled her hair and left her. She made her way to the markets, and, with a shrewd eye and careful hand, she managed to buy some fruits and loaves of simple brown bread. There was a fountain of water next to one of the many deliver slides, and she jumped up on the edge of it and filled her water-skin. After doing so, she took a long drink and watched the delivery slides and their cargo.

She heard a soft rumbling near her and saw a crate coming down the chute she was next to. But what was more surprising was its cargo. As it flashed past her, she could see it held an old man and two of the Water Tribe. Her mouth fell open as she watched its trail. It left the track, crashed around and landed near her on top of a cabbage salesman's cart. Her eyes narrowed and she crouched down behind the statue on the fountain.

Apparently, the old man wasn't an old man at all, but a boy and he had a blue arrow on his head. She watched as soldiers apprehended them and took them to the monstrous palace. Forgetting her mission for a brief moment, she followed at a safe distance. She watched as they entered the palace and the gates shut behind them. Eyeing the palace from behind the corner of a building she was startled by an all too familiar sound behind her.

"Why aren't with your family? Did you run off again?" It was the old guard, looking at her with suspicion. She smiled her most winning smile and raised her arms in an open innocent gesture, but by doing so, she raised the Earth robe, revealing her boots, the likes of which had no doubt ever been seen this deep in the Earth Kingdom. That glimpse was all the experienced guard needed. "I knew you were a Fire-bender the moment I saw you!" He shouted. Realizing her predicament, knowing she couldn't worm her way out of it, she turned and ran.

* * *

**Please Review...will get better...**


	2. Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters. I do own the girl though. Besides, if I owned Avatar...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flames**

Fire Lord Ozai was in his private chambers alone, his thoughts were random and it was impossible to focus on one before the next chased it away. The only thing he could focus on was the paper in front of him on the desk, as he sat staring at it. Written in his own handwriting, it outlined a plan he'd come up with several years before, a plan to end the war and ensure the Fire Nation's rule for millennia.

But his plan, which had come to him amazingly in a time and way he could not even remember, required two important things and one great sacrifice. The sacrifice had been made and one required element would be there at summer's end. All he needed now was the Avatar. Before, he had feared a strong Avatar who had already mastered all four elements, but now, he was contending with a mere boy. The one thing he cared about most in his life was gone, so now, faced with decisions he had previously put aside, he made the choices that must be made, the choices he hadn't the heart to make before.

A single knock came at his door, unusual, and for this uniqueness, he knew instantly who it was.

"Come in, Commander." He said as he slid the plan beneath a stack of papers.

The commander came in; his head hung sheepishly, and as the mask of a shrewd uncaring leader slipped away, the despair and frustration was clear to the Fire Lord. The man had always been open with him, for they had been friends longer than many knew.

"I hope I didn't disturb you Fire Lord."

"Of course not." The commander sighed.

"No point in not speaking openly is there?"

The Fire Lord shook his head, inwardly laughing at the commander's formalities.

"Your words will only be heard by friendly ears." The commander sighed again.

"It's been four weeks and she hasn't returned."

"Did you expect her to?"

"In truth, no, but do you see how this will jeopardize your plan? She will go to him, and help him capture the Avatar."

The Fire Lord shook his head.

"Are you sure? She hated the war more than anything, and that hate may be enough to keep her undecided long enough. Besides, I doubt she'll make much difference."

The commander looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

The Fire Lord sighed. "I knew Zuko capable of capturing the Avatar the moment I set the task. He's capable of much more than he thinks he is, no matter how much help he's given, and who from. But that in itself is the problem. Giving him back his closest friend would give him the mental strength he needed to accomplish any goal set before him. I have altered the plan, for I won't let anyone upset the plans I have, not this far."

He handed the commander a piece of paper. "Such things are better not spoken aloud."

The commander looked at the paper, butinstead of thehorrified reaction that the Fire Lord had expected, only grim resignation framed the commander's face.

"I understand." The Fire Lord stood and placed a hand on the commander's shoulder.

"The Fire Nation will be supreme in this land before my time is up, I promise you that. Our sacrifices will not go unrewarded."

The commander nodded and took his leave. The Fire Lord left off his own dim comments. _I hope._

* * *

After spending the night in a damp building that smelled of hay and droppings, the girl had made her way from Omashu. The walls were deadly to jump from, but luckily, there were some trees on the north wall that she climbed down onto. As she reached the ground and found a small cave she could hide in, she decided to meditate, a practice that she could not lightly abandon.

As she meditated, she thought of the boy with the blue arrow on his head. That arrow was the sign of an Air-bender, but they were supposed to be wiped out. The last Avatar had been born into the Air Nation, and as she remembered this, a startling possibility came to her, nearly snapping her from her meditation. That boy could BE the Avatar. Of course, why not? It made sense, except for the part about the delivery slides. She spent the day in the cave, not moving, allowing random thoughts to penetrate her mind, which started coming less and less frequently, until her mind was completely clear, and she had become as much of the woods around her as the birds in the trees.

As the evening sun set around her, she finally merged from her trance and made a round-a-bout to the front of the city. It didn't take her long to find her swords, hidden in the foliage, but that was not all she found. A young man, dressed all in black from head to toe, with no visible weapons on him. Only his eyes were visible, but she didn't need to see his face. She was as experienced with Fire-benders as the old guard was, and she knew that, unlike herself, this _man_ was a spy.

As he moved towards the east wall of the city, she reached into her bag and pulled out a solid black mask in the shape of a wolf. It fit close to her face as she pulled the black ribbon out and tied it behind her head, just under her ponytail, and it left the lower quarter of her face uncovered, namely, her mouth. When she was done tying the mask on, she opened her eyes, and they glowed amber. A true wolf's eyes.

The Fire-bender spy made his way silently to the east side of the city, and at the base of the wall, he began to make preparations to climb it. His acute senses told him no one was around, and this mission should be easy enough; at least, until the voice behind him determined his fate.

"You'll fall." He spun around and found himself looking at a figure hidden by the trees' shadow and the fading sunlight didn't help.

"No I won't." He held up the rope he had been going to use to climb up the wall. "This is the strongest rope known to man."

The figure took several steps forward, allowing it to be seen, and it was definitely intimidating. As if mimicking him, the figure was dressed also in solid black nearly skin-tight cloth. A snarling wolf's mask covered most of _her_ face, for she was _clearly_ female. She was also smirking.

"I didn't mean you'd fall from the wall."

He understood her immediately, dropping the rope and taking up a universal Fire-bending stance. From this stance, he could unleash nearly any attack at her. But she didn't move and he got tired of waiting. He threw a punch in her direction, the fireball created moving quickly towards her. It would destroy her…if it made contact. Instead, she rolled easily to the side, landing with one knee on the ground, the other leg pointed straight out, but she was completely relaxed. He repeated the motion, and again, she easily avoided the fire but this time she rolled forward into too close a range for fireballs. So, instead he sent an arc of flame at her, which she sliced through with a sword that appeared from nowhere. Then she leapt up and performed a simple jump-spin kick. He prepared himself for flames, from this range she couldn't miss, but no fire came. Instead her heel connected solidly with his temple and he knew no more.

* * *

The old guard stood at the gate, loudly cursing at himself for letting the little girl Fire-bender escape when a loud crack from the woods nearby startled him into silence. He raised his hands, ready to bend as a very bulky creature extricated itself from the woods. He didn't realize what it was until half of it fell away and the other half straightened.

Moving forward, the one in the wolf's mask kicked the man at her feet. "Stop acting like I'm the enemy, old one."

The guard's hands fell instantly to his side. "Wha…wha…what happened?"

She scowled. "I found this Fire-bender trying to scale your wall."

The guard motioned to two of his peers who had stayed at the gate and they came forward and dragged the unconscious Fire-bender back to the gate where they bound his hands and feet in iron. She then turned to walk away when the guard called out to her.

"Who are you?" She turned, scowled, but knelt and in the dirt she drew. When she was done, she got up and disappeared into the dark woods. The guard went forward and saw what she had drawn.

私は彼女オオカミである。

He sighed and read it aloud to the curious guards behind him. "I am the she-wolf." One of the men behind him shook his head in confusion. The old guard stood and erased the markings with his foot. "No matter. We have the would-be spy." They turned back to the city.

The She-Wolf continued through the woods, now running as fast as her legs would carry her. She lithely spun around the trees, her eyes fastened on a distant goal she had noticed just as she left the gates of Omashu. To her bright eyes, it looked like a flying bison, but it could just be the distance. Only one way to find out and that was to follow it.

* * *

**...meow...the cat says "Please Review...meow..." **


	3. The Voice in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own the gray and white cat keeping my feet warm. **

* * *

Before I knew that I could,  
my vision of success was distorted and unfocused.

**Chapter 3: The Voice in the Dark**

She lost the flying bison for a while, fending for herself in the woods. The woods she'd entered were mostly burnt, and she did have a good deal of troubling finding things, but luckily, she'd been sparing with her supplies. There was a village nearby, but after Omashu, she didn't really want to risk it. Looking at a strange statue in the middle of the burned forest, she was startled when the bison went straight over her head.

For a moment, she caught a glimpse of the boy with the blue arrow on his head sitting on the bison's head. Her head snapped around, following the bison's trail, just before she began running after it. This time she was prepared for the bison, a small ship waiting in the bay. It was originally from a Fire Navy ship, but she had painted the symbol of the Avatar on the prow. She had it ready to sail when the bison flew over her head.

She followed it for the next day until it got very close to Fire Nation waters. Refusing the return to the Fire Nation, she pulled the ship over to a small island and watched from a cliff. The bison was flying easily over the water, drawing ever closer to the blockade at the border. Following whom she had to call the Avatar in her own thoughts was another Fire Nation ship. She saw the ship outside the borders fire at the Avatar, which the bison easily avoided, but she was greatly astonished when the blockade fired as well. They didn't even stop when one of the fireballs hit the Fire Nation ship.

And then she understood, and fell to her knees, suddenly nauseous as she watched the Crown Prince's ship run the barricade and somehow make it through. He'd be killed, chasing the Avatar or no.

She waited on that cliff most of the day. Exhaustion swept over her as the days past finally caught up. The Prince's ship returned to view and swept out through the blockade without any problems, but then it just anchored outside the Fire Nation's borders and seemed to be waiting for something. An explosion deeper within the borders sent waves of thunder out to her, the Prince, and the blockade ships. Most of the ships of the blockade turned from their duties and sailed towards the explosion.

In the fray, a smaller ship, much like her own, sailed around them and docked with the Prince's ship. She could see people milling about the main ship's deck, working to draw the smaller boat up within, and she understood. It also gave her an idea.

She flew down the cliff to her own boat. Once below deck, she shoveled coal into the boiler until it wouldn't hold another piece. The ship strained against its anchor as it burned and harvested the energy of the coal. She knew she wouldn't have the strength to pull the anchor up, and so instead, she took a deep breath, _Forgive me,_ and bended a sharp blast of fire which disintegrated the chain. Its restraint gone, the ship leaped forward, knocking her to the ship's hard deck. Leaping up, she ran to navigations and guided the ship out of the hidden cove. Startled crew members stared at her from the Prince's ship, but they would be much more startled in a moment. Grabbing a spare chain, she tied the wheel so it wouldn't change course, for now, it was heading directly for one of the blockade ships.

She left the wheel and went to the starboard side of the ship. Everyone on the Prince's ship could see her clearly now and sailor after sailor paused in their work to stare at her. She watched them as well, at least until she, standing in the middle of the ship, passed the prow of the Prince's. A stocky older man and the teenager by his side turned and looked at her. The older man seemed more occupied in the teapot in front of him than her, but the teenager glanced meaningfully from her to the ship she was about to ram. She smiled lightly, following his gaze, just before leaping up onto the railing and smoothly diving into the sea.

* * *

The Prince tore his gaze from the inevitable collision. Turning, he shouted. 

"Lieutenant! Get us moving!" Lieutenant Gi suddenly seem to come out of a trance and sent sailors running to navigations and below deck to the engine. The Prince turned his back on the Lieutenant and watched the progress of the rogue ship. The blockade ship had realized its predicament and was desperately trying to get out of the oncoming ship's way. It had turned to go around the port side of the ship in front of it, but this foolhardy decision of the captain's would see to the greater loss.

The girl's ship plowed into the stern of the first ship, the force of the impact causing the ship to turn, tearing and plowing through the stern of the ship it had tried going around. The Prince watched this with a strange sense of satisfaction, and as he felt the ship begin to move beneath his feet, he turned and went below deck. No one on the deck noticed the passenger they had picked up.

* * *

The moments in which She-Wolf moved from the side of the ship to the cargo hold in its depths were a blur to her. All she could remember later was finding a dusty unused corner behind some crates and falling asleep. 

When she woke, she could tell by the dense silence aboard the ship that it was late night. Risking anyone still being up, she crept silently up to the deck and then onto the roof of the navigations room. Watching the stars, she tried to determine there position using the infinite masses, and her thoughts turned to the Fire Prince who was now yards below her. Could she face him so soon? She doubted it, but who knows? It was a ship. She was bound to cross someone sooner or later. Then, she heard the door below her open and shut. Perhaps it would be sooner than she thought.

* * *

The Fire Prince Zuko walked out onto the dark deck without bothering to light his way. He knew the ship like the he knew his reflection. Practicing fire-bending today with Gi had made him realize how slow he'd become. His reactions had only been enough to keep up with Gi, but before he'd been exiled, no one had been able to match his speed. No one…except…he shook his head, banishing the memory; she represented what made him weak. He needed no friends. 

As if to emphasize the point, he punched the air in front of him, the resulting flame lighting up the area around him. He continued with the forms, trying to make the flames bigger as he moved, imagining opponents reacting and counterattacking and he sought to avoid them.

"You're really slow."

The voice came out of nowhere and right in the middle of the Prince's jump-spin-kick, which caused him to lose his balance and land hard on his bottom. The flames of his bending died out just as he turned red with embarrassment, leaving him in total darkness. When he got his breath back, he called out commandingly.

"Who are you?"

"Technically, you know me."

"I do?"

"Yes, but you can call me She-Wolf."

The Prince frowned, but she continued. "You look like you need a sparring partner."

"I have sparring partners."

"If they're slower than you, they must be going backwards."

He hissed, but heard something…or someone…land on the deck behind him and he stood quickly and spun around, lighting a flame in the palm of his hand to see by. But his flame revealed nothing.

"Why don't you come where I can see you?"

"Alright." A figure moved within the circle of light radiated from his flame, and the Prince's frown deepened. Her appearance revealed nothing about her. Her face covered by a mask shaped like a wolf's head, her eyes were amber like his own, but they seemed to shift at times. She wasn't smiling or frowning; she had managed to find a mix between them and pull it off.

"You're a fire-bender?"

"At times." Her posture was relaxed, but screamed out Fire Nation nobility.

"Well, I'll admit my reflexes need some work." She smiled, and assumed a fire-bending stance. He looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Hang on a minute, you impatient wolf." She straightened, looking at him with what could be confusion, if he could see her face.

She found her gaze drifting to the Prince's scar as he moved about the deck lighting the lanterns. Though she never moved, she noticed he kept glancing back at her, as if checking to make sure she was still there. For the first time, she noticed that he wasn't wearing anything except a pair of uniform pants. Mentally she noted the well-defined muscles in his chest and arms. As he turned towards her again, she reassumed the fire-bending stance.

The Prince copied her stance, held it briefly, and then lunged forward with a simple spin-kick, sending an arc of flame. She moved with lightning speed, slicing through the flame with one hand and using the momentum to spin her body, bringing her leg up and around, and sending an identical flame his way. He blocked it but then stopped and stared at her. The block and counterattack had been essentially perfect, exactly what he had expected. That hadn't happened in little over two years.

She abandoned the simple stance she'd assumed after landing and placed her hands on her hips. "No wonder you're so slow." She stated simply.

His eyes narrowed mischieviously and a rare grin graced his features. He sent a powerful fireball her way, which she avoided with a back-flip. As she landed, she smiled. Soon the air was filled was flames as they danced around each other. Slowly, the Prince began to react faster to her counterattacks, for she stubbornly refused to bluntly attack him. When a fireball arced at him too fast for him to block, the Prince just threw his hands up to protect himself. But instead of devouring him, the flames licked playfully at him before dissipating. He straightened and she copied him, recognizing and accepting his offer of a break.

"You're doing better."

Eloquent words and witty comments abandoned him as he sought a way to describe her bending. What he came up with was this. "You're so fast. I couldn't even block that last flame." She frowned, frustratingly.

"You've blocked that move before at that speed and then you told me to hurry up, you were getting old."

It was out before she could think about it and his mouth fell open in surprise and confusion. She desperately sent a flame at him, blinding him, just before she raced back below deck.

"Who _are_ you?"

The Prince shouted as flames licked about his wrists at his sudden anger at She-Wolf, as she called herself. Why had he allowed himself to train with her? It had been so open, so trusting. She could be anyone, anyone at all. A spy from the Earth Kingdom was the first thing that popped into his head, but that was quickly put to rest. She _was_ a fire-bender after all. He let the minutes pass by and the flames fluttering around his hands trembled and died. The door opened, revealing a sleepy Iroh as the Prince made his way around the deck, extinguishing the lanterns.

"I heard you shout Prince Zuko." The Prince quenched the next to last lantern.

"All is well, Uncle." Iroh looked around.

"What were you doing?"

"Training."

"This late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Iroh shrugged as his nephew vanished in the sudden darkness that came with the snuffing of the last lantern. He returned to his chambers and the Prince did the same. In his chambers, the Prince laid down on his bed for the second time that night. His training with She-Wolf had left him more tired than his mind registered, and he fell asleep, within minutes of lying down, on top of the covers. For the first time in over two years, his dreams were pleasant.

* * *


	4. Now I Am

**...I realized looking at this that it is kinda short...it actually was supposed to be part of chapter 3, but oh well. BTW, I'm writing this as I go, and keeping it updated is hard with my sister and I fighting for the comp. Will do my best. Need reinforcements. Am calling for back-up. (NO DON"T BACK UP!...couldn't help myself) **

**RE: I wish i owned avatar, but then again, 2 horses, 2 cats, 1 dog, 3 peacocks, and two goats is really enough...**

**

* * *

**

Before I knew that I could,  
I almost believed them when they told me that I couldn't.

**Chapter 4: Now I Am**

It had been several weeks since the Prince had encountered the mysterious She-Wolf on his own ship. He had no doubts that she had disappeared when they had stopped for supplies, and he had shared the experience with no one else. The only thing that kept him from dismissing it as a vivid dream was the small burn high up on his shoulder. His men went about their daily lives, simply not knowing about what plagued their captain.

The General Iroh had noticed a difference in his nephew, but had the sense not to ask about it. Besides, who could worry about teenage hormones when there was TEA?

She-Wolf had indeed left when the Prince suspected she had, and upon leaving, she had nearly run into the Avatar's camp. Since then, she had followed the Avatar on his strange and sometimes confusing adventures. The Prince had never been far behind.

Now it was late night, and she watched the Prince's ship from the distant shore. She wasn't surprised to see a figure abandon the ship and slip off into the night, and she followed it.

The Prince paused in a small clearing to place the blue spirit mask over his face. He had just finished tying itinto place when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Evening, dear Prince." He spun around; glad for the mask that now hid his surprised look. She-Wolf was just behind him, and he was startled by how much they looked alike. He was a few inches taller than she was, but they wore essentially the same outfits, and their choice of weapons outside fire-bending was the same.

"Don't call me 'prince.'" She smirked. "Fine, Zuko, then." He hissed; smoke escaping through the nose and mouth of the mask. "Not like this."

She tilted her head annoyingly at him, but then sighed. "Alright, Blue Spirit, what is your reason for sneaking off?" Accepting this term of address, Zuko frowned at her through his mask.

"I'm going to spy on Commander Zhao at his fortress a little ways from here." He had no idea why he was telling her this, but somewhere deep inside his confused and twisted mind, he trusted her. "Are you following me, She-Wolf?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, I'm following the Avatar. So, technically, we're doing the same thing, but for different reasons."

"And what reasons would those be?"

She smiled. "I'm protecting the Avatar, and you're hunting him. But I thought we were going to spy on Zhao?"

Ripped of his usual way of glaring about, Zuko didn't know how to respond, other than verbally, so he did. "We?"

Her smile never wavered. "You can do it alone? I was offering my help mainly because I'm bored and I have a thing against Zhao, but if you'd rather be alone…" She watched as his mental debate commenced.

Zuko had no wish for the girl to accompany him, but then again, two against ten thousand was always better than one should things go awry. "Alright, but you have to listen to me." This seemed to upset her.

She-Wolf crossed her arms and fumed silently. _Stubborn stupid overruling lanky git…_ "Fine, I think I can follow orders…for once." Her frown changed from one of annoyance to one of determination. She had to spend some time with him if her plan was to work. Her plan to devise a plan.

For a moment, he stared at her, but finally turned away and motioned to her. "Follow me."

She rolled her eyes as he moved away from her. "As you command, oh great leader." She whispered, and he glanced at her with brief annoyance, but she followed him silently.

* * *

Zuko had thought that she wouldn't know her way to the fortress, but she actually seemed to know the way better than he did. The only way he knew to get in was hiding somewhere in a wagon or something and going through the front gate, but the moment he moved in the gate's general direction, she commented. 

"You don't intend to just walk in do you?" The glare he sent her was completely ineffective. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, staying to the shadows as she moved, following the wall. It was too dark to really see anything well, and he was surprised when she just randomly became climbing the wall.

"Come on." She looked at him, annoyed. Zuko could see the ladder that she hung from now, and he put his foot on the first rung.

"You've been here before, haven't you?"

She-Wolf sighed. "Yes, actually, I've been here many times." Zuko followed her up the ladder and was very surprised when she just vaulted over the edge of the wall, landing on an unguarded stretch in a crouched position.

He took an easier way up, merely crawling over the wall. "Why did you do that? Any guard could've seen you." She frowned at him.

"You've worn one of those helmets. You know how hard they are to see out of, and the closest guard is two hundred feet away." Zuko returned her frown, even though she couldn't see it.

"How do you know all this?"

"Simple. I've been here before. Now that we're in, what do we do now?" She handed over the role of leader without any of the earlier antics.

A little frustrated, Zuko let a simple stream of smoke escape which dissipated before it became noticeable to anyone.

She grinned gently. "You've really got to quit doing that." He shook his head defiantly.

"Would you rather me burst into flame?" Her smile didn't fade so Zuko sighed and assumed the role he'd appointed himself. "Alright, there's the observation tower," he said, nodding towards a pagoda-type tower. "I'll go there and spy on Zhao, assuming he's there, which he usually is."

Glancing at her, he saw no contestation in her eyes, so he continued. "You go to Zhao's office and see if there's any interesting papers in there." She nodded, but was silent. "We'll meet back here in, say, an hour." Again she nodded, and this time she moved off. He watched her for a minute before heading off towards the pagoda.

_

* * *

One hour later... _

* * *

The Blue Spirit crept from the roof of the pagoda and returned to the deserted section of the fortress. She-Wolf hadn't yet returned and after several minutes he found himself growing impatient. Then he cursed as he saw a guard coming towards him. He started to get ready to attack when he realized the guard had no idea that he was there. 

He watched as the guard turned so that he had his back to Zuko, and took his helmet off. Shoulder-length brown hair fell out, and he began to strip off the armor. Zuko quickly recognized that the he was a she, and even realized it was She-Wolf long before she drew out the wolf's mask and placed it over her face. She left her hair down, and she turned and leaned against the wall railing. She sighed, "What happened Zuko?"

Zuko chose this time to reveal himself. "Nothing really, just an old man's rambling." He said as he strode towards her. Her head snapped around sharply and she straightened up.

"How long have you been there?" She demanded sharply. "Not long." He lied. "So, She-Wolf, how did you do?" She shrugged lightly.

"I found some things that might interest you, mostly news from the Fire Nation." She took some papers from the inside of her sleeve, but before she handed them to him, she separated one piece from the others and tucked it away, this time in the fabric covering her chest. He watched her as she did so, but then shook his head, dismissing the action.

He huffed as he read over one of the papers. "What is it?" She asked. "Just Zhao taking credit for some things I did." Good or bad for you?" "Bad."

She smiled. "So, what turned _you_ against Zhao?" Zuko glanced around. "Should we really just be casually conversing here?" She shrugged. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure what I have against Zhao now, he's just really a prick." He hesitated a moment. "Zhao and I dueled in an Agni Kai." She didn't seem surprised.

"Who won?" Zuko placed the papers inside his own sleeve. "I did." "Did you scar him?"

She was looking at him curiously, and he wished she could see the glare he was giving her. "No, I didn't, She-Wolf."

"Zhao not good enough to look as good as you?"

Zuko slapped her. Later, he couldn't figure out why, but now he couldn't remember ever being angrier at someone in his life. His hand throbbed from hitting the wood of her mask, but judging from her reaction, the mask was close enough to her skin for the slap to hurt. She stared at him, open-mouthed, with a hand resting lightly on that side of her mask. After a moment of stunned silence, she closed her mouth.

"What was that for?" He said nothing. She frowned deeply, her eyes flashing gold.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

They stared at each other for several more minutes before Zuko reached his breaking point and he climbed down the ladder and stalked off.

She watched him disappear into the dark woods, her expression one of confusion and surprise. Her hand was still on the side of her face he had slapped, and she knew her pride hurt more than her face. But still, he shouldn't have taken the comment as he did. Shaking her head, she climbed down the wall, and walked off in the opposite direction as Zuko.

* * *

Scowling, She-Wolf continued through the woods in search of the Avatar's campsite. She knew it was around here somewhere. As she moved, she used one of her swords to slash through the dense foliage. She wasn't very happy with her 'dear prince' at the moment, one of the few times in her life that she wasn't. She cursed him out loud as she walked. Pausing for a minute, she sheathed the sword in the harness across her back and took off her mask. She had stopped in this particular clearing because her bag was hidden under a tree root. Fetching it, she crouched down, shoved the mask into its depths, closed it, and proceeded to stand when she felt a cold blade against her throat. Her attacker, if you could call it that, was behind her. 

"Stand up," he said gruffly. "And don't try anything, this blade's sharp."

* * *

**whir clicking The pig says..."Review..." whir**


	5. Worry About Yourself

**Re:** **I don't own Avatar. I hate Zhao. He's a prick. **

**Poll: Has anyone figured She-Wolf's real name out yet? (JW) And her past will be explained very soon...I think...**

**AN: The word 'anzha' can be used as a curse in some nations, but in other nations it can be a name. shrug You pick which one I AM using it as.**

* * *

Before I knew that I could,  
I was nearly crippled by the voices of criticism.

**Chapter 5: Worry About Yourself**

"_And don't try anything, this blade's sharp." _She-Wolf silently berated herself for letting anyone get so close to her. She had a lot to lose. Keeping her head up and away from the blade, she stood slowly by surely. She could feel a sense of elation coming from her captor and decided to play off his obviously typical maleness…so she whimpered, very convincingly.

He immediately softened. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She whimpered again, and he relaxed even more, and her mouth twisted into a smirk. "Worry about yourself, little boy."

With this, she dropped to the ground, spinning around as she stuck out a leg and brought her would-be captor to the ground. His blade had indeed been sharp and she could feel the stinging line it had left across her throat. She barely had time to register a teenage-looking Water Tribe boy before she snatched up her bag and ran.

* * *

Zuko cursed to himself as the big ship pulled up next to his. He'd been several times to spy on Zhao since She-Wolf had accompanied him, but he'd never been seen, he'd never broken in to something, but the last time he'd gone, Zhao had something he needed…desperately. Zhao had the Avatar. His decision had been instant and unchallenged by his honor-bound conscience, but as the Avatar's rescue commenced and lengthened into difficulty, he found himself wishing She-Wolf was with him. The way they had bended against each other the night they met showed Zuko simply that she was intimately tuned in to his movements. He knew she was a formidable opponent, which could only mean she would be a defiant teammate. But, somehow, the simple fact that she was in sync with him would have helped him as he and the Avatar had fought their way from the fortress. But they had gotten out, without her help. Though, Zuko couldn't help feeling that if she had been there, he wouldn't be indebted to the Avatar. Even if it had been She-Wolf who saved him that night, he'd much rather owe her that the Avatar. But, in the way this sick twisted world works, she had been there. _

* * *

His answer to the Avatar's question was a burst of flame and when it faded, the Avatar was gone, flashing through the treetops. He watched intently until the Avatar was gone from his sight. _

"_Real witty, Zuko." _

_He spun around, relaxing instantly upon seeing the now familiar wolf's mask. His anger flared up, anger that she had seen him weak and at the Avatar's mercy, anger that she could've helped, anger left from their last two meetings, he was going to burst, but he kept the usual flames from igniting his hands. _

"_What are you doing here?" She smiled, infuriating him more, if possible. _

"_Same as always dear Prince." Now he couldn't hold those simple flames back any longer, but she took no heed. _

"_Why won't you answer my questions, She-Wolf? Why don't you want me to know who you are? How you know me? Those things should be simple to answer but you remain nauseatingly quiet!" _

_She finally frowned. "What you wish to know will be revealed in time, but that time…" She never got to finish, for Zuko sent an arc of flame at her. She blocked it easily but, even if she hadn't wanted to counterattack, there was never time. Zuko sent wave after wave of fire at her and she desperately blocked each attack. He was still yelling at her, but she could no longer understand him. As a particularly fierce fireball flew past her, she screamed, "Stop it Zuko!"_

_Zuko didn't hear her cry out to him, all that filled his mind was anger; anger at her, anger at his father, his uncle, Zhao, the Avatar, but most of all, himself, and he was taking it all out on her._

_The flames were all around her, licking at her face and hands, always reflecting the anger with which their creator was fueled. A fireball came at her, barely distinguishable against the flames all around her, but she blocked it. And even as it fell, she was unprepared for the one less than a second behind the first one. She screamed. _

_Her scream seemed to wake Zuko from his rampage. He stopped scorching her and when the flames died away, he choked. _What have I become? _He thought desperately. _

_She-Wolf stood with her back against a tree, and when she lowered her arms from in front of her face, the ashes of her sleeves fell away. She brushed them away, seemingly nonchalantly, but he could see her shaking. He had scared her and could think of nothing to say. He couldn't even tell the bottom of her face from the black mask. _

_She started to cough, and she bent over, with arms over her stomach and her saliva was black. When she finished coughing, she straightened and looked at him. He started towards her and she recoiled, her shivering redoubling. No anger filled his heart now, only a deepening sorrow. He'd actually come to think of She-Wolf as a friend, but now…moving carefully around her, he snatched up his mask and disappeared into the words. _

* * *

"Well if it isn't Zuko." Zuko could practically feel Zhao's smirk burning into his back and he refused to turn to face him. He was simply too physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. 

"Admiral Zhao, what an honor to have you on my ship." The mocking tone in Zuko's voice was clear, but Zhao chose to ignore him and he assumed a fake concerned voice.

"Zuko, how are you feeling?" Zuko rolled his eyes at Zhao's tone but decided to answer.

"Somewhere between exhausted and dead."

"Good. Perhaps some news will make you feel worse."

Zuko personally thought this impossible but made no effort to stop Zhao from sharing his 'news.'

"I captured the Avatar."

"Good for you."

This caused Zhao to frown; he had expected utmost despair from the boy, not this indifferent glazed look.

"But he escaped..."

"Bad for you, Good for me."

"…with the help of this thief."

Zhao shoved a wanted notice for the Blue Spirit under Zuko's nose, but Zuko merely glanced at it indifferently. Zhao's opportunity for gloating and accusing was turning into a disgrace. In the moment, Zhao never hated Zuko more.

"I know it was you, prince." Zhao had no intentions of saying that, but it felt good. He expected a blatant denial, anger flames forming around the banished prince's fists, but nothing happened. The brat didn't even twitch. The vein in Zhao's forehead pulsed with his growing anger.

"I _know_ it was you." Zhao repeated, more than a little of his fury showing in his tone. Zuko turned his head and looked at him. Zhao could see sparks of anger in those golden eyes, but mostly…

"You are very annoying, _Admiral_ Zhao, and I'd love to humor your misguided accusations, but I'm tired. So, guess what? I'm going to bed." With this, Zuko turned and went below deck, presumably to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Zhao stared at the closed door in a mixture of shock and pure fury. By his inattention, he was startled when Lieutenant Gi came up on the deck and spoke to him.

"When did the Avatar escape, Admiral?"

Zhao eyed the lieutenant evilly before replying. "Last night."

"Then for Prince Zuko to be the Blue Spirit is inconceivable, for he was here all last night with us. I know because it was music night, and for the first time, he participated."

Zhao scowled murderously, for he had quickly been stripped of yet another reason to torture Zuko until he screamed and begged for mercy.

He turned away from the lieutenant and stormed off the ship. Just as he reached the bottom of the ramp, a voice made him turn.

"I had the feeling you had one more question for me." Zuko was standing at the railing of the ship, looking down at Zhao with powerful indifference. Zhao hated feeling this helpless and dependent, but he had to know, and he wondered how Zuko knew he had to know.

"Yes, banished prince, tell me about…the Source." For the first time that morning, something other than annoyance or indifference crossed Zuko's face. It was surprise.

"The Source? Are you sure?"

Greed crossed Zhao's face. He was thinking of the untold wonders the Elder had described at the graduation; the power that the Elder had said the Zuko and his friend had tapped. "Yes, the Source." But it seemed Zuko knew his exact reason for asking.

"Imagine a flame, concentrate it into a ball, and then stick it in the hole where your heart supposed to be." Then Zuko repeated his earlier exit.

Zhao growled, and returned to his ship, or at least tried to. He remembered at the last minute that his men were searching the woods for the Avatar and headed off in search of his captain.

* * *

Zuko cursed. Zhao's question had brought up some VERY unpleasant memories…and some pleasant ones. Apparently, memories were something he really had to deal with lately, because She-Wolf awakened them too. In a desperate move to ignore the surging recollections, Zuko locked himself in his room and began to meditate.

* * *

Zhao cursed as the forest became denser. He was following the signs of his men, which were terrible at moving easily through the forest. Broken branches, twisted vines, boot prints, even scorched trees all made it obvious his men had been here. 

"Stupid soldiers." He said simply as his growing anger at the stupid spoiled prince caused flames to erupt along his arms, but he stopped dead when he heard a laugh behind him. "Is that all you can come up with Daddy?" He turned slowly, recognizing the strikingly pretty Fire Nation teenager behind him.

"Dear daughter, what brings you to these filthy woods?" Zhao managed to let a smile grace his features. To his great regret, he still felt some love for his only child. She only smiled.

"Mainly because I love forests. You should tell your men to be quieter; it's so easy to avoid them." As she spoke, Zhao moved towards her. If he could get hold of her, he could put her on a ship home. Lock her in her room and he'd never have to see her again. But she knew his intentions. She always had. "Catch me if you can Daddy."

She flew off into the woods and he followed her. For her to just exist jeopardized so much. Why couldn't she have been a boy? Why? It was his wife's fault, completely. They crashed through the trees, making as much noise as a couple of hog-monkeys. As they flew into a clearing, she paused at the edge and he stopped at the other side and panted.

She turned and smiled at him. "Come on Daddy. You couldn't catch me before, now's the time to redeem yourself." He glared at her. Those were close to the exact words he'd spoken to Zuko as he was banished. Roaring, he leapt at her, landing on the ground a foot in front of her as she stepped back laughing. And the ground immediately spun around him and lifted him up. He felt himself forcibly scrunched up into a ball and finally, he looked down at his daughter through steel bars. He was caught in a hog-monkey trap.

He watched as she doubled over in laughter. As her shoulders shook with mirth, and when she finally straightened she drew just enough breath to say…

"Daddy, you look just like a hog-monkey."

"Anzha, daughter, get me down from here. That is an order from your father."

She shook her head lightly and pulled out a wolf's mask from the bag on her back. "Recognize this?" He gasped as he did. "Alright, Daddy. If I'm She-Wolf, three guesses and the first two don't count on who the Blue Spirit is." With this she turned and disappeared into the woods. Zhao screeched inhumanly and began to tear at the bars.

* * *

She-Wolf jogged lightly through the trees, little to no sound erupting from her movements. She sighed. Telling off her father made a lot of her little pains go away. Now the only ones left were the physical ones Zuko had left with his onslaught. _No, I won't hold that against him. He lost control. He's done it before._ She stopped dead, surrounded by trees. _What had happened to him these past few years? I have to know. Because, as much as I hate to admit it,Zula was right, I love him. _She was brought quickly from her thoughts as a branch broke behind her. She spun around to behold a small white lemur. Relaxing, she never expected the club to come out from behind her and crack against her head. Lights exploded behind her eyes and she fell. 

"Good work Momo." This was the last thing she heard before consciousness slipped away from her.

* * *

**In response:**

**I have a gray Arabian gelding named Thom and a brown/black Quarter Horse mare named Kody. **

**Random Note:**

**Over 200 hits and 3 people review. Does my writing suck that bad? Oh wait, I understand. This isn't a Zutara. Go figure.**


	6. A Calming Breath

**AN: ummmm...please read my other fanfic 'Brotherly Love.' Before I get killed for it. **

**I said 2 cats before. We adopted another yesterday so that is revised to three. My usual lapcat is jeolous and I can't feel my legs because he won't move. **

* * *

Before I knew that I could,  
I was often confused and unsure in times of adversity.

**Chapter 6: A Calming Breath**

The Fire Nation Palace was aglow with the early morning sunlight, which made its dark burgundies into rich reds and funeral blacks into midnight blues. In one of the gardens, which 9 years ago had been made into a training ground as well, stood two fire-benders. They threw flames at each other, going through the forms with the ease of experience. The flames kept up for nearly an hour, but finally the smaller man of the two stepped back.

"I concede defeat. You win again, Fire Lord." The Fire Lord nodded, and let the man leave and continue with his duties. A servant came up to him with a smile, carrying a bowl of cool water, a clean towel, and a clean dark red shirt. She was new to the palace and was proud to be able to serve him directly.

Ozai splashed the water on his steaming skin and used the towel to clean and dry his chest and arms. She held her free hand out and took the towel from him. He took the shirt from her and laid it on his shoulder. "May I have some water to drink?"

She bowed. "Of course, Fire Lord."

"Thank you." She blushed a soft rose at his words and scuttled off. Before she had disappeared through the door however, a herald came up from the opposite side of the garden.

"My lord, the Lady Zhao wishes to speak with you." Ozai nodded, and a lovely lady strode into the garden. She looked rather young, but her eyes betrayed her age. Her spectacular white and gold gown was graced by the flowers Ozai had never let fade. The herald left.

The lady smiled at him, but then glanced around. They were surrounded by servants; they'd grown up being surrounded by servants, and they knew how to keep secrets from them. Every word they spoke had a hidden meaning, and they understood each other perfectly.

The servant girl who had left earlier for water returned with _two_ water goblets, and Fire Lord Ozai smiled at her intelligence before finally turning to the lady with goblet in hand.

"Lady Zhao." _Natalani._

"My lord." _Ozai._

"You wished to speak with me?" _What's troubling you?_

"Yes, about my husband." _Much. _

Ozai slid his shirt on and she continued.

"Will Zhao be returning home anytime soon?" _Will you be going to battle anytime soon?_

"I'm not sure." _I cannot promise I won't._

"I would like to see him again soon." _Please don't leave me._

"I will do my best. Is there any particular reason why?"

"I am with child, and I would wish for my husband to be with me." _Guess what? It's not his child._

"Congratulations. He will be pleased." _Me too._

"I believe so as well." _I'm glad you're glad._

"Heirs do not seem to be a problem for him." _I miss Zuko._

"I understand." _I really do._

A servant stepped up and spoke briefly with Lady Natalani. She nodded, and returned her gaze to Ozai. "I must leave you now." Ozai nodded.

"Will I see you tonight at the banquet?" _After._

"If my lord commands me." _Always._

With these final words, she slipped away. The servants were none the wiser.

* * *

"FIRE!" 

Prince Zuko had his eyes fastened securely on the image of the bison above him. The fireball was aimed perfectly but the bison slipped out of the way at the last moment. He gritted his teeth in frustration. After a good night's rest and a lot of meditating, he'd managed to shove She-Wolf and the memories she triggered to the back of his mind.

The men finished reloading the catapult and awaited his word. It came and the fireball soared into the air, once again perfect.

Sokka yelped as the bison swerved again. "Hold on!" yelled the Avatar, Aang.

"Great, now he says hold on." Katara glared at him from her precarious perch by the supplies.

Sokka was holding on to the edge of the saddle with one hand and had the other on his prisoner.

_

* * *

Earlier that morning… _

* * *

"Sokka, why did you capture her?" Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at his sister. 

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW! I just thought she could help us. I mean, I heard her call Zhao father."

"And as distrusting as you are of Zuko? Why do you trust her?"

"Cause she caught Zhao in a hog-monkey trap."

_Laughter_

Now Aang spoke up. "Well, girl or no, if you saw her talking to Zhao, then we've got to get going before he finds us." Mentally, he was thinking of the time he spent as Zhao's prisoner, the time he hadn't yet told Katara and Sokka about.

That's how they ended up being chased by Prince Zuko in the early morning.

_

* * *

Back to the present… _

* * *

Another fireball sped past them and Appa swerved, nearly dumping them all into the ocean. Sokka renewed his grip around the girl's waist as Appa righted himself, and she chose this exact moment to wake up. Sokka expected a scream or something else hysterical, but she merely looked around her and sighed. 

"You know, whoever you are, I really don't like heights. And please take your arm off me." Sokka complied. She pulled away from him, balancing on her knees, shifting her weight as Appa moved. Scooting carefully to the back of the saddle, she glanced down.

"Zuko." Sokka heard her breathe. A fireball flew up at him and he was astonished when she raised her hands. The fireball froze in midair, and then exploded harmlessly. Sokka stared at her.

"You're a fire-bender." She nodded. "Yes, boy, but I'm on your side." Sokka didn't have any other choice but to trust her…for the moment.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he watched the remains of the fireball fade into ash before the boat. His men were stupefied, but only one thought radiated in his skull. _She-Wolf. _

"Hold your fire."

The men looked at him stupidly, but they withheld from reloading the catapult. Lieutenant Gi joined him at the prow.

"It's obvious, Lieutenant, now the She-Wolf is with them, that we won't get any further with fireballs."

"Sorry, sir, but who by fire is She-Wolf?" Zuko smiled slightly.

"She's a rogue fire-bender. Just continue following the Avatar. Let me know when he stops to rest." The lieutenant nodded. Zuko turned and went below deck to meditate.

* * *

Iroh joined him below deck, and watched him as he lit the meditation candles and relaxed, at least until he heard his nephew muttering something about betrayal. 

"Who betrayed who?" Zuko looked up at his uncle's voice, but then continued what he was doing.

"She-Wolf betrayed me. I've been randomly meeting her over the past few weeks, and I came to think of her as a friend." The open-mindedness was killing him, but he was really in no mood to avoid the subject, knowing how persistent Iroh could be. "I really should've been expecting it. She told me she would be protecting the Avatar, but…"

"…You trusted her." Iroh finished for him. Zuko nodded, and then sat down in his meditation position, clearly wanting to end the conversation. But Iroh wouldn't drop it.

"This doesn't mean she's betrayed you."

"Why doesn't it? Everyone in my life has, why shouldn't she?"

"I haven't."

"You're my uncle."

Iroh paused briefly.

"Anzha hasn't."

Zuko didn't turn around at the mention of his best friend of 13 years, but he stiffened considerably.

"Yet."

Iroh sighed in defeat and started to walk out when Zuko's voice, all defenses dropped, stopped him. Apparently, Zuko was taking advantage of the moment in which his conscience didn't force him to shut up.

"Every day since I left the Fire Nation, I've thought of Anzha in some way. She-Wolf even reminds me of her. And everytime that her memory crosses my mind…I hope she's forgotten me."

Iroh's shock and surprise left him, for the first time in a long time, speechless, but Zuko continued.

"I know what you're thinking. We grew up together, how could she forget me? I don't know. But frankly," he hesitated, and when he finally continued, his voice was softer. "I think…no I _know_…I'm in love with Anzha. I love her with every breath in every way I know. And that's exactly why she should forget me. I mean, just _look_ at me. I'm nowhere near good enough for her. The Prince of the Fire Nation was good enough, but not me. I can only bring her down."

The word 'down' came out forced, as if he was choking on the words. Iroh stared at him. Zukohad never complained about his scar, at least not in a physical way. This was the Zuko he knew, theZuko he loved,but...just like that, the Zuko we've come to know was back. During this little speech, he'd been hunching down, and now he straightened back up. "I've said too much."

"No." Iroh said. "And how do you know Anzha will betray you? I know she'll be waiting when you return with the Avatar."

"She shouldn't be." That was when the conversation ended.

* * *

When Aang noticed that Zuko had quit bombarding them, he guided Appa up into cloud cover and then backtracked behind Zuko's ship. They landed on an island they already passed, at Sokka's prisoner's advice. With each breath, Zuko drew further away from them. As they watched them go, the girl smiled triumphantly. 

After jumping off Appa's head, Aang walked over to She-Wolf and held his hand out. "Hi, my name is Aang. And this is Sokka and Katara." She stared at his hand before taking it, wondering whether or not to trust him or use her alias.

She decided. "Hello Aang, Sokka, Katara." She said, nodding to each one in turn. "My name is Anzha."

"Anzha." Sokka repeated with a skeptical tone. Anzha looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, it means 'against the fates.'"

Aang smiled at her, and so did the girl named Katara. "It'll be nice," the Avatar said. "Having a fire-bender on our side." The other two nodded.

It was apparent that Anzha had much more experience in staying away from Zhao than they did, so after she picked up her bag and replaced her mask, to much wondering from the gang, they set off into the woods with her as the leader. It didn't take her long to find a cave for them to stay in, and the cave was essentially perfect. The entrance was hidden by numerous trees, and they could have a fire because it was filled with hot springs which emitted steam of their own. The smoke would go unnoticed.

Evening came quickly for the exhausted gang, but Anzha didn't sleep as soon as the others. Instead, when Aang and Katara's steady breathing filled the cave, she stood and walked out.

As she expected, Sokka stopped her barely three steps out of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Iroh."

"Who?"

"Zuko's uncle."

"No way!" Sokka shouted.

"Quiet!" Anzha hissed. "You don't want to wake Aang and Katara."

Sokka moved incredibly quickly to Anzha and grabbed her arm.

"You're not going to talk to Iroh; you're going to that bastard Zuko! You're going to betray Aang to him! Once a fire-bender always a fire-bender!"

She spun lithely and got up in his face, and Sokka felt himself cowering away from her, even though he was three inches taller.

"What you bend has nothing to do with your beliefs! Zuko's search for the Avatar goes deeper than you know and if you _ever_ say anything bad against him again I will personally _kill_ you."

"Swear to me you aren't going to talk to Zuko."

"I swear I won't talk to Zuko tonight."

"All…wait, Swear you won't talk to him _ever_!"

Anzha's anger flared.

"I won't swear that."

"Why not? Maybe you are a spy and you're just biding your time to take us back to your precious prince!"

Staring into Sokka's eyes, Anzha growled inhumanly before bringing her free arm down on Sokka's hand. He yelped in pain and let her go; she did not hesitate anymore.

She flew through the trees, below them and through their branches, splashing through streams and over them until she reached the ocean. Zuko's ship wasn't far from shore, having given up the chase when they lost sight of the Avatar. A soft light was glowing on deck, and even from here, she could make out Iroh attempting to play Pi-Sho with himself. Moving very slowly, shemade sureher maskwas secure, she slipped out into the water, swimming with perfect ease.

Upon reaching the ship, she pulled herself out of the water and up onto the deck, but the retired general was neither blind nor deaf.

"Who's there?" he called, more warning in his voice than fear. If fear could be applied to this brave man.

"It's just me." She called softly and moved into the ring of light surrounding the general. He looked her over thoroughly before nodding.

"You must be She-Wolf. Please, come and sit with me." She complied.

"Apparently Zuko has mentioned me." Iroh nodded. She glanced over the game and smiled. "Difficult to play against yourself General?" He nodded again.

"It's difficult to create a challenge when you know exactly what your opponent is going to do." She smiled gently and cleared the board.

"Then perhaps you should play me." Iroh looked positively delighted.

"Would you like some tea young miss? It's Ginseng."

"I'd love some dear General."

Iroh's smile grew wider, and he reheated the tea by his side with a simple flame. He then produced a second cup from somewhere and filled both cups. After she had taken an experimental sip, the game was on.

20 minutes later, she had won. Iroh looked desperately around the board, unwilling to admit defeat.

"Oh come on, Uncle Iroh, you're acting the same way as you did the last time I beat you."

His head jerked up from the board and stared at her in confusion. She smiled, set her tea down, and took off her mask. Iroh looked at her in first shock, and then pure joy. In a moment of amazing strength, he lifted her right out of her seat in a bone-crunching embrace.

"Anzha!" he cried ecstatically and she laughed, lifted right off her feet. "I've missed you dear child." She threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you more, Uncle." He laughed.

"What brings you to these waters?"

She sighed, business so quick to ruin a sweet reunion.

"Zuko. I have a question, Uncle, how did he become what he is now? He wasn't like this before, so….angry." Iroh sighed and settled back down into his seat.

"Zuko was a carefree child, boy, and then teenager. He grew up the way he should have, until that fateful day. In an instant, Ozai's expectations of Zuko changed, and Zuko changed desperately to meet them. In doing so, he saw the need to push everyone else away from him, so as to have no connections to his past life. He's always had a temper, but you kept in under control. Many times you kept him from blastingZula into another dimesion." They both smiled at memories, but both smiles faded fast, and Iroh said what he'd feared to admit for two years.

"Anzha, I fear that the child we both knew and loved is dead."

Anzha began pacing a slow circle around the deck.

"No. He's not dead, just buried deep beneath pain and doubts. We can save him. I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Zuko must come to terms." She continued at Iroh's puzzled look. "It's different for me and him because, somehow, we tapped the Source. We have a direct connection to it, even more so through meditation. You remember what the elder said." Iroh nodded and she went on.

"The Source is an extension of its host, a mirror almost. The personality of Zuko's Source is who he truly is. For him to come to terms means that he must face his Source….and choose who he wants to be. We have to prod him in the right direction."

Iroh didn't understand at all, but he'd trust Anzha with his life, and in this case, his nephew's. They talked together for a little while longer, and then Anzha left.

* * *

**A long awaited chapter for some...but simply more mystery...some answers soon...Please Review...**


	7. Looking Back

**AN:** ...working two fanfics is hard...but i'm up to it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Looking Back**

Anzha managed to get a few hours of sleep back at the cave before Sokka woke her up with a bucket of freezing water. She sat up with a scream, looking down at her now soaked ninja suit. Apparently, he hadn't yet forgiven her for the night before. Looking up at Sokka, he wasted no time.

"Why won't you promise not to talk to Zuko?" She glared at him and stood. Now Aang and Katara were looking at her over their meager breakfast. Moving to their side, she sat down and joined them, Sokka at her heels.

"Yeah, why won't you?" this was Aang. "Are you and Zuko friends or something?"

"She can't be friends with Zuko and friends with us." Sokka stated clearly and Anzha sighed.

"Perhaps it is time that I tell you a little bit about myself and a bit of my past." All three of them looked up interestedly and she continued. "Because my past and Zuko's are intertwined, you may hear some things about him you'll find unbelievable."

* * *

Zuko was in his room meditating, trying to force from his mind the memories his conversation with his uncle had brought up. But the further he sank into himself, the more her face appeared and he gave into the seductive call of his past.

* * *

Ozai looked back on his life, more particularly, the past sixteen years of it. He remembered the day his son had been born, and he wondered when and if he'd ever stopped loving him.

* * *

**3 days...**

* * *

Rumors flew through the Fire Nation, all speaking of the same thing, the new prince. The Fire Lord, as he stood in the courtyard garden, understood now what his grandfather had told him. You never understand love until your own child was born. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned. His brother was standing at the entrance to the garden; his usual smile nonexistent. 

"What's wrong Iroh? Your new nephew a disappointment?" The Fire Lord's eyes were laughing and soon so were his brother's.

"Hardly. I've never seen something so beautiful as he is. But I am worried."

"What for?"

Iroh moved to stand beside his brother.

"You know as well as I do that our childhood was far from pleasant. I want you to promise me that you and Sita will raise him properly, and far from what our father thought was proper."

"I understand exactly where you're coming from, and it had been on my mind for the past nine months. Don't worry, my friend, I will make that promise without a single doubt. But it won't just be Sita and I, for you have a special gift with children. I'd rather hand myself over to Earth Nation soldiers than exclude you from his life." Iroh chuckled.

"The Naming will be in a couple of days. Have you decided on a name yet Ozai?" Ozai nodded.

"I decided to go with Sita on this. His name is Zuko."

* * *

**Almost Four Years...**

* * *

It was a public banquet and Fire Lord Ozai was looking for one person in particular. It wasn't hard to find him. "Captain Zhao." 

The man turned and smiled. "Fire Lord."

They began their conversation, going from topics like recent battles to wives to childhood memories to their own children. Zhao had a daughter who had just recently turned three. Zuko himself was four months from his fourth birthday. Suddenly, Zhao nearly fell over. His stumble was preceded by a high-pitched squeal.

"_Daddy!_" A young girl had seemingly attached herself to his leg and both the Fire Lord and the Sergeant found themselves engulfed in laughter. To his surprise, Ozai found a similar attachment to his own leg. Golden eyes looked up at him when he glanced down. The young girl skipped over from her father and grasped the young prince's wrist.

"Come on, Prince Zuko, let's go climb trees!" Zuko looked up at his father, who nodded in agreement, and then allowed the little girl to drag over to a stand of tall oaks.

"What's her name?" The question from the Fire Lord was directed at the young woman who came up looking decently hassled.

"Her name is Anzha, Fire Lord. And if neither you nor my husband has any objections, I think I'm going to go bury myself in that wine." Neither one protested as she went over and plopped in a chair next to Lady Sita. Soon the two were laughing and talking together. The banquet continued wonderfully. Until…

_crack! Whishhhhhhh! Snap! Thud._

"_MomMA!"_

The girl's cry tore everyone from the festivities, and Lady Natalani was on her feet before you could blink, having recognized her daughter's cry. Ozai ran with her, knowing Zuko had been with the girl, but it wasn't Anzha who had been hurt.

The four-year old prince was sitting up shakily, tears starting to form in his eyes. Judging by the leaves and twigs around him and on him, he'd fallen from the tree. The girl stood near him, seemingly unharmed, but the prince seemed on the verge of a breakdown. His wrist hung at an odd angle. Ozai quickly took his son up in his arms, talking soothingly to him as he cradled the obviously broken wrist. Only then did he notice how hard Zuko was trying not to cry.

His heart softened as he remembered his own father slapping him for shedding a tear. He'd been six, and had scraped his knee on a fountain. "Princes don't cry!" He heard his father's voice all too clearly.

"It's ok Zuko." Ozai said softly. "It's ok to cry." The poor child instantly let the pent-up sobs loose, crying painfully into his father's shoulder.

* * *

"Sorry, but Zuko cried?" 

"He wasn't even four yet, Sokka, and I was three."

"Weren't you scared when he fell?"

"Yes Aang, but he showed up at my house the next day and we climbed trees again. We've been best friends ever since."

"What happened next?"

"We played, pulled pranks, and acted like normal children until that fateful day, two days after Zuko's ninth birthday." Anzha shuddered involuntarily.

"What?" The three chorused simultaneously. Anzha's voice was ominous as if speaking the most horrible thing one could imagine.

* * *

**Nine Years...**

* * *

"The first day of school."

* * *

"Momma, I don't want to go to school!" 

"Me either!"

Lady Natalani had the two children by the hand and was dragging them down the street towards the huge Fire-Bending Academy. It was there that all potential fire-benders would learn the art to the best of their ability. Upon graduating, they would immediately be inducted into the army, unless they were nobility. Anzha and Zuko were definitely nobility, but this apparently didn't make anything easier, for both were digging their heels into the loose dirt.

"Come on, Momma, we can learn fire-bending from Zuko's daddy!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Dad would teach us! Or Uncle Iroh would!"

Natalani sighed but continued her march towards the Academy. In truth, Zhao, her husband, had been the only one adamant about the two going to school. She knew for a fact that Ozai or Iroh would have taught the two, but Zhao wanted Anzha to go to the Academy and no doubt enter the army afterwards, and Zuko would go wherever Anzha did, so…here they were.

An elderly gentleman met them at the door to the Academy. "Greetings Lady Natalani." She nodded, having to shift her weight against the pulling nine-year olds.

"Greetings, Master Adouri." The Master's gaze drifted to the fighting children.

"Ah, Prince Zuko and Anzha. We have waited a long time to take these two under our wing."

He reached down and took their hands, and they found it much harder to fight his grip than Natalani's.

"I assure you, Master Adouri, you will not find any cooperation in these two."

"Don't worry, my lady, we deal with rebellious youngsters all the time.

With this, he led…er…_dragged_ Zuko and Anzha within the Academy, and one of the lesser teachers glanced about to make sure no one else was coming, and then shut the door. Natalani forced herself to turn and return home.

_

* * *

30 minutes later…_

* * *

Ozai was looking through some scrolls with his brother Iroh, when sharp children's laughter and a man's angry growls caught their ears. They turned around to behold Master Adouri dragging Zuko and Anzha down the street, muttering under his breath. 

"Master Adouri!" the Fire Lord called out. The Master looked up to meet his eye and turned to join the two brothers. Seeing the two children trying so hard not to laugh, the first thought in Ozai's mind was what did they do?

"What happened?" The Master said nothing, just plopped the children at his feet and walked away. When he did, they could see exactly what had happened. Half the back of his robe was burnt off. Looking down at the children, Anzha pointed at Zuko who grinned sheepishly.

"I saw one of the upper classes doing this move, and it looked easy enough to do, so I thought I'd try it." Zuko began, but then his grin grew wider. "Well, I can do it." Anzha grinned.

"But I can't." Iroh chuckled lightly.

"Well, I don't think Adouri is going to let either of you back anytime soon, so I'll guess Ozai and myself will have to teach you."

Ozai shook his head. "I have a better idea." Reaching over, he picked up a couple of basic fire-bending scrolls, paid for them, and then handed them to Zuko. "Here son. Since you have a natural ability for bending, you teach yourself, and then teach Anzha when you master a move."

Zuko gazed eagerly over the scrolls but then threw his arms about his father's waist. "Thanks Dad! I promise Anzha and I will be the best warriors you've ever seen!" Ozai smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

"Alright, now you and Anzha go home and tell Lady Natalani what happened. She needs a good laugh."

Zuko nodded and grabbed Anzha's hand. The two ran through the streets laughing like the carefree children they were. Iroh chuckled and put a hand on Ozai's shoulder. "I wonder how long that'll last." Ozai shrugged. "Well, come on big brother, there's a shipment of tea in that I'd like to check out."

Ozai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest but followed Iroh anyway.

* * *

Anzha glanced up at the sky. "That's enough reminiscing for one morning. We should get going." 

She immediately stood, but Aang, Sokka, and Katara sat where they were, mesmerized by her tale. "So," Aang started. "How long did it last?" Anzha turned around from packing her things to meet his gaze.

"How long did what last?"

"Zuko teaching himself and you fire-bending." Katara stated.

Anzha sighed, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "Until he was banished."

"So you're Zuko's best friend?" This was Sokka.

"Yes, ever since I was three."

Aang and Katara had gotten up and were putting the supplies on Appa, but Sokka had one more question.

"You said that your mother took both Zuko and you to the Academy that day. Where was his mother?" Anzha shouldered her pack and looked away towards the coast where she knew Zuko's ship was anchored.

"The Battle of Andor lasted barely a day and was counted a victory in the Earth and Water Nations. Thousands of fire-benders and potential fire-benders died that day." Sokka nodded at her words.

"I remember my father telling me about that. He did say it was a great victory."

"Did he tell you that only twelve men died? On both sides?"

"But you said thousands…"

"I did, and thousands did die. Andor was a resort, a get-away for nobles. Thousands died when it was leveled, thousands of _women_ and _children_."

All three of them stared at her, mouths agape, and she continued, tears in her eyes.

"Nearly everyone lost some member of their family that day. I myself lost a cousin. But Zuko," here her voice choked and it was several moments before she could continue. "Zuko was there, and Zuko lost his mother."

* * *

**just some adaptations...please review...**


	8. Iroh's Plan

**AN: Romance, romance, more romance, and the impossible happens to Iroh. Ladeda...**

**Please Review... **

**

* * *

**

Before I knew that I could,  
I would tremble in the face of opportunity.

**Chapter 8: Iroh's Plan**

Zuko was snapped from his meditation by an inhuman screech that echoed up and down the halls. It was repeated, this time closer. Lieutenant Gi burst into his room and looked surprised to see him wide awake. "You don't sleep much do you Prince Zuko?"

"Hardly. Now what the hell is going on out there?"

"General Iroh is running around the ship, apparently disturbed. He's also in his underwear."

Zuko looked at the lieutenant strangely, almost disbelieving, then got up and followed him out into the hall. Iroh immediately ran past.

"UNCLE!" Iroh froze and turned around, regarding his nephew sheepishly. Nearly half the crew was in the hallway, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uncle, what is wrong?"

Iroh looked down awkwardly at the floor, as if unable to say exactly what he was thinking.

"Just tell me."

Iroh sighed.

"Well, you see, I…I am…I seem to be…arg…I'm out of tea."

For a moment there was complete silence. Then, Zuko's frown turned into a smirk…then a grin…and then Zuko covered his face in his hands as amusement turned to uncontrolled mirth. The sailors stared in shock as Prince Zuko…began to laugh.

Abandoning his composure, Zuko wrapped his arms around his waist, doubled over from laughter. Soon, his crew joined in his mirth. Only Iroh wasn't sharing in the hilarity. Zuko laughed until tears streamed from his eyes, and he fell to his knees, one hand on the wall for support. When he could breathe again, he straightened up and faced his uncle.

"Alright, uncle, we'll stop at the nearest port and get you some more tea."

To Zuko's great surprise, Iroh rushed over and hugged him, lifting him clear off his feet. When he put Zuko down, he immediately wrung the boy's hand, leaving Zuko not only weak from mirth but shocked. Iroh then stood up straight, smiling.

"Shall I inform the helmsman of our change of course?" Zuko grinned.

"Sure, but please put some clothes on first."

Iroh looked down and strangely enough, he blushed. Then, he turned and went to his room, muttering something about getting dressed. Zuko was paying more attention to the note Iroh had left in his hand.

"Lieutenant, if you would be so kind as to tell the helmsman to head for the nearest market, I'm going to take my own advice and get dressed."

Lieutenant Gi nodded. "Of course Prince Zuko."

Zuko returned to his room and immediately opened the note. He instantly noticed that the handwriting was not his uncle's short jerky scratch. Instead, each character was easy and flowing.

_My dearest prince, _

_I deeply regret the fact that you feel as if I betrayed you. The truth is far from that. I am forever your teammate, Avatar or no, but I have always been against the war, and I promised you a long time ago that I would protect the Avatar, even if I had to protect him from you. _

_Tonight, I will meet you in the woods near the port where you will stop. Outlined below are directions to the exact spot. _

_Tonight, the questions you expressed before will be answered. _

_Forever Yours,_

_She-Wolf_

Zuko glared at the scrap of paper, trying to decide whether he would go or not. In the end, curiosity got the better of him. They docked in a small market, and Iroh got his tea. Much to the delight of the crew, Zuko announced that they would stay in port overnight, and they were on leave until afternoon the next day. The crew happily invaded the town's taverns and inns. That night, Zuko slipped away from the town, dressed as the Blue Spirit.

* * *

Anzha had a hard time getting away from Sokka again, for she was disinclined to lie to him, and as soon as she told him she was meeting Zuko, he'd attempted to tie her up. 'Attempted' being the key word. After much persistence from her, and Aang and Katara's pledge of trust, she'd managed to get away. As she tied her mask in place at the ocean's edge, she wasn't surprised to see Zuko's ship in harbor. Iroh's plan had worked perfectly then.

* * *

In the sketch at the bottom of She-Wolf's note was a stream, so Zuko figured if he followed the stream he'd find the place, and he did. It was a huge clearing, a few large trees dotting over its surface. Long silky grass covered whatshould've been thick mud, but wasn't. Determined not to be surprised by She-Wolf again, he hid in the uppermost branches of a large maple, but he was still low enough to see the clearing well. 

He hadn't waited long when She-Wolf came strolling into the meadow. She glanced around, and seeing he wasn't there yet, she moved to the stream and sat down. Zuko chose this moment to drop out of the tree. She looked up, surprised, and smiled at him as she stood, brushing imaginary dust from her pants.

"I got your note."

"I'm glad. I've been looking forward to seeing you."

Zuko snorted in disbelief.

"It was only the other day you helped the Avatar escape me."

"I already told you I would protect him…"

"Even if it meant protecting him from me. I know. I read it."

She smiled, but Zuko's frown deepened and he removed his mask.

"Now, you said you'd answer my questions."

She looked at him vaguely for a moment, but then walked over to him, purpose in every stride. Before he could react, she'd grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it to the side, revealing his right shoulder, and a thin scar. She traced the scar with a gentle finger.

"You got that from a Dao broadsword, when you were eleven, during training."

Zuko hissed. "One, how do you know that? Two, that doesn't answer anything. Three, what are the answers?"

She frowned and met his gaze. "I'll answer all three of those with one statement. I gave you that scar." His jaw dropped and he took several steps back.

"That's not…possible."

"It isn't Zuko?"

She never moved, and after a minute or two, he returned to her. With a shaking hand, he reached up…and took off her mask and he beheld a face he'd been sure a moment before he'd never seen before.

The mask slipped from his hand as he backed away from her desperately. The past events came back in a blink. He'd scorched her, slapped her, cursed her name and all she did.

Turning his back to her, he fought the emotions welling up within him. Fear, pain, desperation, and heartbreak, this things made him weak. He fought desperately to replace them with something he could relate to. Anger and hate.

Suddenly, she was before him, and a stinging red palm print formed on his cheek. Her eyes met his, and her voice penetrated the trance of shock he was in.

"Cry all you want but don't you dare make yourself angry."

"I…"

"I know you Zuko. I know what you are really like. Don't you dare try to fool me."

For a moment they were silent, and he gazed into her eyes.

"Anzha, Anzha why? Why did you leave the Fire Nation?"

He shook his head, trying to blink away the tears suddenly threatening.

"You could have had anyone. You could have had everything you could ever want. You should've forgotten me! How could you stand by me? Me! A dishonored banished prince and you were the daughter of a man with high military status! You could've had anything you wanted."

Here his voice broke and he tried to pull away from her, but she moved with him, cupping his face in one hand, clasping his hand with her other.

"Zuko, my spirit, I left to find you. I didn't want just anyone. I didn't have anything that I wanted _there_, and I could never forget you. Believe me, I tried. I stood by you because it was the only place I felt strong. You will never be dishonored, and not everyone in the Fire Nation will send you away. I have no father. And, anything I wanted? Ha."

Her hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears as she held him close. "Everything I could ever want is right here in front of me."

* * *

Sokka had followed Anzha when she left the camp. Despite everything, he was sure she was a spy for Zuko, and would tell Zuko everything about Aang and where they were. When she got to the clearing, he was much surprised. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they didn't seem to be talking about Aang. He was nothing short of shocked when Anzha let Zuko take off her mask. Then Zuko tried to run away from her, but she stopped him, she slapped him, and then more talking.

* * *

"Anzha…why?" 

"Is that all you can say? Why? Well, frankly, I don't know why. And it kills me to know that Zula was right." Zuko glanced down, smiling.

"Remember that day, just after your thirteenth birthday? The one where we…"

_

* * *

A boy and girl were sitting alone on a grassy hill. The boy turned to the girl. _

"_I wonder what kissing is like." _

_Their eyes met and the girl returned his smile._

"_I'm game." _

_Slowly, their lips met. The girl looked up when they parted and said…_

* * *

"I love you Zuko." 

He smiled.

"In what way?"

"In whatever way you want me to."

Anzha traced his scar with a gentle hand, and he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her nearer to him. They were close enough to steal each other's breath.

Zuko wrapped his free arm under her arm and around her shoulders; he pulled her up to him and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her toes barely touching the ground. She was totally and completely his. His tongue brushed over her lips and she accepted his invitation. Moments passed, and they parted impossibly slowly.

* * *

Sokka looked on with a disgusted feeling, disgusted…at himself. He should've known. After they kissed, they went and sat by the stream. They talked, reminisced, and Anzha often playfully splashed Zuko. He'd never seen Zuko smile so much. It made Anzha's story much more believable. 

Suddenly, it looked like they were arguing over something. Anzha pinned Zuko down, her eyes telling him she was right. He kissed her and she shut up. They rolled, and then Zuko was on top of her, kissing her. Sokka turned and ran.

* * *

A crashing sound startled them both and Zuko was off her and up in an instant. They both stared in the direction the sound had come from. It could've just been an animal, but neither of them was willing to risk it. They came to the silent decision that their meeting was over. 

Zuko grabbed his mask and Anzha's, handing hers to her. She came to his open arms readily and he held her close, savoring the moment.

"Anzha?"

A muffled 'mphf' came from where she'd buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you for not forgetting me."

She looked up and they kissed once more. Zuko then slipped away from the clearing, tying his mask into place as he went. Anzha stared at the place where he'd disappeared for a moment then turned towards camp.

_

* * *

Back at the ship _

* * *

Zuko walked back onto the ship after removing his mask, not really caring who saw him now. Iroh was sitting on the deck playing his sungi horn. He'd decided to stay on the ship with Zuko when all the rest of the men deserted to the town. The darkness was held at bay by several lanterns and Iroh stopped playing when Zuko came up. 

"Where've you been Zuko?"

"Around." Iroh accepted this answer and started playing again. Instead of going below, Zuko sank into a chair next to his uncle, who was surprised by this action.

"Uncle, were you really out of tea this morning?"

"Why, yes, Zuko? Why do you ask?"

"No reason….why'd you stop playing?"

Iroh smiled, and continued the soft melodic song. Zuko closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His heart wouldn't stop fluttering and the music helped.

_

* * *

Back at camp _

* * *

"Did your meeting go well?" 

Anzha glared at Sokka, who was sitting near the fire looking smug.

"Better than I planned."

"Really? Why are you back so soon?" Not knowing it had been Sokka who had spied on them, Anzha didn't get the meaning behind the statement.

"Why not?" She then pulled out her blanket, crawled beneath, and was asleep instantly.

Sokka frowned, wondering how long Anzha would be able to play on the fence.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	9. Zhao's Request

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Zhao's Request

It was early morning, and Zhao had gotten his fill of yelling at his crew for the day. Even after Zuko's flat refusal to share any information with him, he hadn't given up his quest for the Source. It was spoken of very little in the ancient scripts, except for restating what the elder had said.

'_Those who can tap the Fire-bender's Source have an access to unfathomable powers, but not without a price. The magic of the Source is powerful but not given freely, not even to its host.'_

It then went on to explain all the reasons not to use the Source. But Zhao didn't care. The Source could change him into what he wanted to be, it would eliminate all the weaknesses in him that made him human. Lack of stamina, a conscience, and most of all, his love for his wife and daughter. All he needed to know now was how to tap it.

This was the reason he'd tried desperately to get Anzha to fire-bend after Zuko had left. He'd hoped to see something in her fire, some clue to the Source. He'd even stooped to _asking_ Zuko about it. Neither one had any information to offer him. The elder had said that the Source, when one was not taught to access it, chose in whom to make its presence none. But he would achieve the powers it offered; he _would_ tap it, no matter what.

* * *

Zuko had sent his men into the woods when they had returned to search for the Avatar. If She-Wolf…Anzha, he corrected himself, was near, then so was the Avatar. Despite his love for her, he wouldn't let her stand in the way of returning home.

* * *

Ozai stood at the prow of the _Flames' Heart,_ the ship reserved specially for the Fire Lord. The knowledge that Natalani was pregnant with his child had brought many things into sharp relief. He knew that nothing was worth more than his own son's life, and he had left the Fire Nation to tell Zuko that. The last words he had spoken to Anzha before she left came to mind, and he ordered the captain to increase their speed. Their destination was the last known coordinates of Zhao's ship. He had to stop their plan, but he wasn't going alone.

* * *

Zuko's men had found the remains of the Avatar's campsite, but its occupants were long gone. Anzha had even left Zuko a note.

'_Catch us if you can.'_

Zuko was more than willing to take her up on her challenge. But by nightfall, there was no sign of them anywhere.

* * *

Zhao was close to the end of his rope. He'd looked through every scroll, interrogated every one he could think of, and nothing was revealed. He was getting obsessed. Oh hell, he was obsessed. In a moment of pure fury at his inability, he decided to meditate so he'd be able to think clearly later.

He was deep within himself, nothing real save for the four flames that he manipulated. It was then that Zhao realized that Zuko had told him everything he needed to know.

Abandoning the flames, he went deeper within until he began to lose a sense of self. He was nothing, no more a living being than the steel walls around him. And then he saw it, a seemingly huge sun, casting light around him and through him. He was absorbed into its depths, the searing flames all around him. The Source called to him, stating that, since he had no qualms about his true self, what could he want? Zhao made his request and declared he would pay whatever price was asked. The price was stated even as the magic began to work. There was no going back now.

Every soul within a mile's radius heard Zhao's scream. The soldiers on his ship could not open the door without risking losing their hands. The steel of the Admiral's room glowed red. The crew threw sea water against the walls, desperate to keep the ship from imploding on it-self. It was morning before anyone could enter the Admiral's room.

* * *

The Admiral took his usual place at the prow of the ship. Outwardly, he was no different. Inside? He was amazed at his transformation. He felt cold…ruthless and he knew nothing would hold him back. The ship cut through the waves and a soldier came up to him and bowed.

"Sir, the _Flames' Heart_ is approaching."

"Excellent. I have much to tell the Fire Lord. Prepare for Lord Ozai's arrival."

The soldier bowed again and set off to relay the orders.

A smile crossed the Admiral's face that was far from pleasant.

* * *

sorry it's so short...wanted to break this up into two chapters...


	10. The Truth Behind The Crown

**Part Two of Zhao's Request...i think...****

* * *

**

Before I knew that I could,  
the fire that once raged inside became a small flame.

**Chapter 10: The Truth Behind The Crown**

Both helmsmen were skilled with many years of experience beneath their belt. The two ships glided side by side until they drifted to a stop. There was an eerie silence in the morning mists. The two greatest men of the Fire Nation were meeting.

* * *

Ozai was in his chambers, putting on armor he hadn't worn in more than sixteen years. Natalani was sitting on his bed. 

"Why do you want to go with me Natalani?" His thoughts were of the plan he'd given Zhao, he didn't want her to know that it was him who sent their children to their deaths.

"Because I want to tell him exactly what I think of him, and precisely who's child I'm carrying."

"I don't think that will be the greatest idea."

"I don't care."

* * *

Zhao was waiting patiently for the Fire Lord to appear, but he didn't expect to see his wife at his side. Masking his surprise, he bowed. 

"Welcome to my ship, Fire Lord. What is the occasion for this honor?"

Ozai sighed. "We have much to discuss, Admiral Zhao."

Zhao smiled, his gaze drifting from Ozai to Natalani.

"That we do, my lord."

* * *

Zhao escorted Ozai and Natalani to a private chamber where they could talk. He shut the door after them, and took a position in front of a map of their world. "It appears we both have much to say. But you first, my liege." 

When Ozai looked lost for words, Natalani stepped forward. She poked her fingers into her husband's chest and growled.

"You are no longer my husband. My daughter is no longer your daughter. I denounce you and all your titles."

This formal announcement didn't affect Zhao at all.

"Now that you have that out of your system, can you please step back and let the big boys have a conversation."

Natalani's outburst gave Ozai strength.

"Zhao, your marriage is not the only thing ending today."

Zhao looked up, his eyes meeting Ozai's fierce gaze.

"The plan I outlined for you will be forsaken as of now."

Shock, horror, and frustration played airball across Zhao's face.

"What?"

"Zuko, my son, will be returning home as soon as I can relay the message. His honor and birthright will be restored. It took me a long time to realize nothing was worth more than his life."

For a moment Zhao was silent, but then he slammed his fist into the metal table before him. Natalani yelped and clutched at Ozai's sleeve.

"I should've _KNOWN_ you were too weak to carry my master plan out! Yes _my_ plan! And you wondered how it got there. You insignificant fool!"

Ozai and Natalani stared at the furious Admiral, and Ozai placed the lady protectively behind him.

"Your father was a great man! Strong, determined, and he sought to pass those traits down to you and your single-minded brother! But you wouldn't listen to his teachings, claiming him too harsh, claiming that he didn't understand. Fire Lord Cirzen deserved a son that would obey him and listen to him, and I gave him that! I became the son he'd always wanted. I learned and I listened. I knew I could never be Fire Lord, but I spent years undermining your plans, slipping papers and outlines into your hands, trying to shape the Fire Nation into what it should be, and now you bring down everything I've worked for!"

Zhao took three steps, grabbed Ozai by the collar, and slammed him against the wall.

"I know where Zuko is and you don't. And when I get to him, I'll kill him, excruciatingly slowly. I'll make Iroh watch and then I'll kill him. If Anzha's there I'll kill her too. I'll get the Avatar and carry out the rest of my plan. And then I'll come for you, and finally take the throne I deserve."

With this, he threw Ozai out the door onto the deck. Natalani ran to the fallen lord screaming his name. Zhao stepped out into the sunlight.

"You two get off my ship. I have things to do."

Ozai stood, and placed an arm around Natalani's shoulders. They left the ship together.

* * *

The _Flames' Heart_ drew away from Zhao's ship, but Zhao was too smart to just let it go. 

"Raise the catapult, and fire on that ship."

As his men ran to do his bidding, a soldier came up to him.

"Admiral, that's the Fire Lord's ship. It's treasonous to fire on it."

The other soldiers stopped for no one was willing to commit sedition. Zhao turned and sent a fireball at the man. At the close range, there was nothing the poor man could do. A single scream pierced the morning air and nothing but a husk was left of the brave soldier. Zhao looked around at the rest of his men.

"Unless you wish to share his fate, you had better _SINK THAT SHIP_!"

* * *

Zuko was standing on the prow of his ship when something in the water caught his eyes. Using a nearby rope and hook, he scooped the hunk of metal from the ocean waves. He instantly recognized it as a piece of a ship's hull. Kneeling by its place on the deck, he turned it over, and his stomach hit his feet as his heart burst into a thousand pieces. For clearly written on the metal was the name, _The Flames' Heart._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Dang, my heart's still beating fast from writing this...did you think they wouldn't fire on the ship?**


	11. The Birth of the Spirit and the Wolf

**AN: I'm a little worried about this chapter...so please let me know what you think... **

* * *

Chapter 11: The Birth of the Spirit and the Wolf

A man stepped out from his restaurant in the Fire Nation capital. He slipped the sign from his door that said 'closed' and replaced it with a bright gold silken banner that proclaimed he was open. The sun was rising, and a tired traveler came up to the restaurant. The owner smiled at him.

"Hungry sir?" The traveler nodded.

"Starved."

"Well, then, please come inside, and quickly. It's almost time."

"Time for what?"

Instead of answering, the man grabbed his arm and jerked him against the wall of the restaurant. Just in time to save him from being trampled by a couple of teenagers.

"For the last time, you two, watch where you're going!"

Immediately, they stopped and turned around to face the owner.

"We're sorry."

"Really we are."

The owner snorted his disbelief and the teenage girl smiled, glancing down at her feet. The boy however crossed his arms across his chest and frowned, his golden eyes flashing mischievously.

"Besides, you forgot my birthday."

"I'm sorry, when was your birthday?"

"Yesterday!"

"So you're fourteen now? Congratulations."

The boy beamed.

"In honor of your fourteenth birthday, breakfast this morning is on me."

"Thanks lots!"

The girl placed a hand on the boy's arm.

"Come on, we're running behind."

The boy nodded and waved to the restaurant owner as he and the girl continued their race. The traveler stared at them until they were out of sight. He was shocked that the owner would let that arrogant teenager talk to him that way.

"Who was that?" The owner looked at him.

"Is this your first visit to the capital?" The traveler nodded.

"Well, you just met the Crown Prince and a Captain's daughter." The traveler's mouth fell open.

* * *

Zuko sat on the sand, letting the sun dry his body. Anzha was nearby, drawing something in the wet sand. Her dark brown hair was plastered to her skin, and he briefly noted how pretty she was. Sighing as the thought crossed his mind, he pushed it away. It was going to take a while to get used to these kinds of thoughts. 

In honor of his fourteenth birthday, his father had given him his first set of armor. He'd never been so happy looking at himself in the mirror. Anzha had said that he looked dashing in it. His father had called him a true warrior. His uncle….had declared that red drop tea would go great with it, much to the dismay of everyone else.

"What are we going to do today Zuko?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea."

"Well, we've already mastered all the moves on the scroll Daddy Ozai gave us a week ago. And I'm pretty sure we don't want to go bug Uncle Iroh, so you think of something."

"I don't think."

"I know that."

There was silence for a few minutes and then it seemed Anzha had an epiphany.

"I know! Let's go check out the Agni Kai arena!"

Zuko sat up straight.

"Anzha, we're not allowed in there."

"That's what makes it fun."

Zuko rolled his eyes, thinking of a million reasons not to go and one good reason why they should. And the one good reason was Anzha suggested it.

"Alright, but let's at least go get the swords so we'll have something to do when we get there, and let's change into our black training suits." She grinned and they raced off together.

* * *

After breakfast, they headed off to the Agni Kai arena. Since it was almost noon, no one should be there. Agni Kais were only performed at sunrise or sunset. Keeping to the shadows, Zuko and Anzha managed to get in without being seen. 

Zuko had been to several Agni Kais, but the arena looked so different from the stands. Down in the arena itself, he was struck speechless by the size of it. Anzha herself was in shock.

"Wow, this is so cool. We should train in here."

The statement jerked Zuko from his trance.

"What if somebody sees us, Anzha? We'll get in so much trouble."

She knelt by the bag she always carried with her and pulled a couple of masks out. "They won't know it's us. I stole these from my dad. He won't even notice, considering he's a thousand miles away."

Anzha handed one to him. It was a spirit mask, blue, and it tied on with a black ribbon. After donning it, he watched as Anzha put a wolf's mask on. She then stood and held her arms out.

"How do I look?"

"Like a wolf."

"Thanks." She drew her two swords out and took a fighting stance.

"Remember, no bending Anzha."

"Remember, no bending Zuko, and no names."

"Alright, Wolf." She grinned, and they began.

* * *

They'd never trained in the Academy, and everything they knew, from knife-fighting to fire-bending, was self taught. Most of the soldiers and those their own age scorned them. The problem was, they were better than most, but no one knew it. This was the problem Ozai had. He had seen them, and he wanted the world to see them.

* * *

Two servant girls were headed to the Agni Kai arena to set up for the evening duels. They both stopped dead at the sight of the two fighters. Watching them was as amazing as watching the duels. The silver swords flashed, seeming more a part of them than a weapon. 

The taller one, the one wearing the spirit mask, disarmed the wolf, but it didn't perturb him. The wolf came back and, even without blades, he disarmed the spirit. They immediately took up bending stances.

Now a crowd was forming, drawn by the servant girls' obvious stunning. They themselves were amazed. The two benders were so fast, they hardly seemed real. Finally, after a particularly large fire-blast from the spirit, they pulled back, straightened, and bowed, signaling the end of the fight. The crowd cheered.

* * *

Later on, neither Zuko nor Anzha could remember just how they got out of the Agni Kai arena without taking off their masks, but it happened. Anzha stayed at Zuko's house that night, and for the first time, Ozai wouldn't let them share a bed. This put Anzha in a miserable pout as she was forced to sleep on a couch next to Zuko's room.

* * *

It was near midnight, and Ozai slipped from his bed to go check on the children. Anzha was half hanging off the couch, so Ozai took pity on her, scooping her into his arms. He slipped into his son's room and smiled. Zuko had his back to the door, the sheet clutched to his chin. On the other side, Ozai pulled back the sheets and slipped Anzha between them. The reaction was instant for both of them. Anzha rolled over to face Zuko and Zuko freed an arm and wrapped it around her. 

Heading out, Ozai stubbed his toe on something in the middle of the floor. Bending down, he discovered a spirit mask. He looked at Zuko, and then at the mask, and a plan formed in his mind.

_

* * *

A week later… _

* * *

A crowd had gathered in the Agni Kai arena. There were going to be a series of performances, duels between some of the better fire-benders. That, and the graduating class would be determining the head of the class. 

Zhao turned out to be the best of the officers, and Zula, princess of the Fire Nation, was head of the graduating class. After the students exited the arena, Ozai stood, raising his hand for silence and the crowd quieted. His voice echoed around the stands.

"Rumors have flooded the capital of two warriors like no others we have seen, their speed and skill unsurpassable. But we know these two warriors only as the Spirit and the Wolf." There was scattered clapping and a few calls as if to bring the two forth, but silence again fell when Ozai raised his hand once more.

"Very few of us were privileged enough to see these warriors in action, but now I will share that privilege with all of you. May I present the Spirit."

He waved his hand to the left of the arena and the Spirit entered and bowed to the cheering crowd.

"And the Wolf." The Wolf entered the right arena and bowed as well. Each of them drew a Dao broadsword from a sheath on their back, separated one into two, and took a fighting stance. The gong sounded.

As the two fought, gasps of awe and surprise erupted around the stands. Even Ozai himself was impressed. Even as they moved easily around each other, it was clear that, unlike most performances of this sort, it was not rehearsed. Those who had seen the two before were surprised themselves, for now the two mixed swords and bending. More often than not, the blades were lit with flames, scorching if the opponent got too close. They had their audience mesmerized.

But, two Council members next to Ozai didn't seem as impressed. They were discussing something and Ozai turned an ear to their conversation.

"I'm trying to figure out why the Fire Lord would let his son abandon the Academy. It's dishonorable. The only way the boy can prove his honor…"

"…is through a public display of his abilities. I know." Ozai finished for him. The two Council members stared at him in horror. "Perhaps you two should watch the performance."

With this, he stood and raised his hand, the gong sounded, and the two warriors stopped fighting. They were both breathing hard, panting almost.

The Fire Lord waved his hand once more and the doors surrounding the arena opened, admitting at least fifty men dressed in black with only their eyes showing. On the right shoulder of each man was the insignia of the Elite Regiment, the Fire Lord's own personal guards. The Fire Lord sank back into his seat, and frowned. _I'm sorry Zuko._

The Spirit and the Wolf backed away from the advancing Elite until they were back to back. "We can beat them, my wolf."

She nodded to his words, her mouth hanging partially open as she struggled to gain breath, and then the Elite attacked, simultaneous fire blasts searing the air around them as they scorched their way towards the two warriors. An explosion of fire erupted as they met and everyone waited breathlessly for the flame and smoke to abate so they could see if the warriors had survived. But it never did, instead, all the fire of the Elite's coordinated attack formed a huge ball in the center of the arena, and then burst outward. The two warriors stood in the center, their hands still raised, their bodies shivering from the sheereffort of the bending. Then it all turned physical, but the Elite never stood a chance against the combination of the Wolf's speed and the Spirit's power.

Finally, when the last of the Elite fell to the ground, he was not the only one. The Spirit was balanced with his hands on his knees, swords forgotten at his feet as he panted. The Wolf was slumped on the ground, his head resting on the Spirit's hip. For many, it was like someone had just turned the sound back on, and the audience's roar was deafening. The Fire Lord stood, and silence reigned once more.

"Spirit, Wolf, please remove your masks."

The Spirit helped the Wolf to his feet and they both faced the Fire Lord. He nodded to them, and slowly, deliberately, they removed their masks.

Gasps and whispers stole around the arena but died when the Fire Lord raised his hand.

"Prince Zuko and Lady Anzha, you failed to graduate with your class, failed to even participate in the Academy's work. This is very dishonorable."

The two hung their heads.

"But tonight, you have displayed skill and ability beyond any of your peers. You have shown yourselves worthy of honor. You honor depends on the sway of the people." He raised his head to the crowd. "Are these two warriors honorable?"

If the arena had a roof it would've blown off.

Fire Lord Ozai looked down and smiled on his son and one he had come to think of as a daughter.

"Prince Zuko…Lady Anzha…you have great honor."

The crowd cheered and this time Ozai let them burn themselves out. Zuko and Anzha were both smiling sheepishly. Finally, the crowd quieted, for it was clear the Fire Lord had one more thing to say.

"Zuko, Anzha, you taught yourselves all that you have shown tonight. You endured the criticism of your peers and elders, and you never let competition get in your way. What you have achieved is something so rare it must be commented on." He smiled at them.

"As opponents you are formidable, but together you are unstoppable. I pity the warrior that is pitted against either one of you, but you will always be best as a team."

The crowd should definitely be hoarse by now, but they found the strength for one last resounding round of applause.

* * *

Later that night, Ozai returned to his chambers tired but happy. Iroh had let the celebrating teenagers stay with him so Ozai could get some sleep. As he opened the door to his private chambers, he froze. Sitting on his desk was an envelope. He opened it and discovered something written in his own handwriting. It was a plan to make the Fire Nation supreme…and it could work. _

* * *

About two months later… _

* * *

Anzha ran into Zuko in a hall a little ways from one of the war chambers. 

"Where you going my spirit?"

"I figured I'd better learn how to run this country. Only four more years and I'll be of age, so I'm heading to the war chamber. Maybe I can learn something. Want to come?"

Anzha snorted, placing a hand over her mouth and fanning her face.

"Several hours in a room with a bunch of smelly old men? Spare me."

Zuko laughed.

"Alright, but don't press your luck. You're going to be high up on my Council so you better get used to it."

Anzha rolled her eyes. "Alright, great prince, but I'll be down in the cove when you get out, ok?"

"Meet you there." Anzha smiled, and on spur of the moment, pecked Zuko on the cheek, and walked off. Zuko stood there for a moment with his hand to his cheek, but then wiped the look of surprise off his face and headed towards the war chamber.

* * *

**Yes...it's the meeting where Zuko speaks out...whoop de doo...**


	12. Breathe

**AN: I don't own Avatar, but I own Anzha, and I own my cats. I'm really happy with this, because things are finally heating up. Let me know if you agree. **

**RR: Zuko didn't recognize Anzha as She-Wolf simply because he didn't want to. Just like he doesn't want to realize that capturing the Avatar is wrong. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Breathe

Captain Zethan was standing on the prow of her ship when the cry was given up from navigations. She glanced up and saw a sailor pointing out to the north. Following his finger, she saw a man and woman clinging to a barrel. Immediately she took command. "Bring that barrel in and get those two onboard." A couple of sailors lassoed the barrel and brought it against the ship's hull. They lowered the ramp half-way and brought the couple on deck. The man's arm was clearly broken, and the woman looked dead. Both of their faces were obscured. Zethan motioned for a couple of sailors to help the man up and to the hospital wing, but he stirred when they picked him up.

"Not me, her, pregnant, help her."

Then the man fainted once more. Zethan knelt by the woman and sure enough; there was a faint but steady pulse. A couple of her men escorted the woman to the hospital wing. Moving to the man supported by her crew members, she reached a hand up and swept the long black hair from his face, and then gasped.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, turning the steel of the Fire Nation ship into steaming torture. Normally, all would be inside at this hour, but none one was willing to abandon their leader. 

No one knew what to say to the sobbing prince as he clutched the piece of hull to him. He rocked silently back and forth, his face hidden in the metal. In truth, few had figured out what had him so upset.

Iroh went and knelt by his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't seen Zuko like this in years. Instead of pulling away from him, Zuko released the scrap of metal and clutched at Iroh, burying his face in his uncle's chest. The lieutenant moved forward to see the metal Zuko had clung to so desperately.

"Oh dear God, the Fire Lord."

Now the words on the hull were clear for all to read and the prince's grief was justified. A moment of silence passed over the crew as they all realized their Fire Lord was dead. Then one of the sailors cried out, pointing to the horizon.

"A ship!"

Zuko stood quickly, wiping tears from his cheeks. He took a deep shuddering breath, and Iroh stood beside him. "It's Zhao."

As soon as it was said, an arrow whizzed past them and lodged itself in the wall of the ship. Zuko stomped over to it and snatched the small scroll wrapped around it. On it was written two words, and Zuko hissed in anger.

_How's daddy?_

He dropped the note and tore to the edge of the ship. He would've jumped overboard if Iroh and Gi hadn't caught him. Even then he fought against them, desperate to get to the ship. His words caught everyone off guard.

"HE KILLED MY FATHER! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE'D NEVER HEARD MY NAME!" and so on and so forth.

"Zuko! Calm down!"

Zuko stopped fighting the men and spun around.

"Raise the catapult!"

Even as the words slipped from his mouth, a sphere of fire flipped up into the sky and arced down towards them. The helmsman, who luckily enough was at his post, managed to avoid it. By now the men had gotten Zuko's catapult ready.

"Return fire!"

As his men did so, a sailor ran up to him. "Sir, we're on a collision course with Admiral Zhao!"

"Then tell the helmsman not me!" The sailor nodded and ran off to navigations.

* * *

No one saw the bison high above their heads. Anzha saw the smoke and leaned over the edge of the saddle. She saw the two ships racing towards each other and yelped. "Zuko!"

* * *

Iroh for once was helping the soldiers. Gi ran to Zuko's side, who had just lighted another fireball. 

"Why is Zhao attacking us?"

"You mean besides his overwhelming hatred for me? Now that my father is dead, Iroh and I are the only things between him and the throne."

"Oh."

* * *

Through deft maneuvering, the two ships managed to avoid each other by a hair's breadth. Zhao shouted to his men, who now understood completely that they were serving a madman. 

"Board the prince's ship! Kill them all but save Zuko for me!" Zuko's men were loyal, even in the presence of the leading officer. Zhao's men stormed over onto Zuko's deck and the battle commenced.

* * *

No one noticed the ominous cloud on the horizon, rolling in with deadly speed.

* * *

Aang directed the bison over the ship, and Anzha could barely keep her seat as soldiers surrounded Zuko, blast after blast forcing him to lose ground, wearing him out. 

"Aang, we have to help Zuko!"

"Why, can't your boyfriend take care of himself?"

Anzha glared at Sokka, doing her best not to roast him. She glanced at Aang, and even though his face was sympathetic, his eyes were thinking the same thing.

"Fine."

She turned from them and leapt over the edge of the saddle.

* * *

Zuko managed to block another fire blast, but when they stopped coming, he could barely breathe. He was surrounded by Zhao's soldiers, and they were preparing for a simultaneous attack. As the fireballs formed in front of the soldiers, something landed beside him and he heard a familiar voice. "Need some help, my spirit?" Together they raised their hands, combining in a joint bending. The soldiers were immensely surprised to see their fireballs converge and then come right back at them. When the smoke cleared, Anzha and Zuko were back to back, and Zhao's eyes and Anzha's met.

* * *

The cloud was overhead.

* * *

Aang landed Appa in the water next to the warring ships and the three of them sprung from the saddle, more to help Anzha than Zuko, but still there. Aang blew away several soldiers who were ganging up on an man, who after a moment, Aang recognized as Zuko's uncle. 

"Thank you Avatar."

"Well, I hate Zhao more than I hate Zuko, and Anzha's my friend, so that makes us friends….I think."

To his surprise, Iroh smiled.

"Good enough for me."

* * *

Anzha and Zuko were fighting off a group of relentless soldiers when someone grabbed Anzha forcibly by the back of the neck and threw her against the ship's railing. As Zuko turned concernedly towards her, calling out her name, a huge fireball collided with his side with enough force to send him skidding across the deck to the other end of the ship. Surprisingly enough, the flames dissipated as he stopped sliding. 

Shaking as he got to his feet, Zuko wasn't surprised to see Zhao walking confidently towards him.

"I beat you once before Zhao, and I can do it again."

"That was before, and so much was on your side, little prince. I was out of practice; your uncle was there to give you advice, and you had your Source. That is what has always given both you and Anzha an advantage, that intimate relationship with such power. But now, we're equals. The Source has given me the last thing I needed to become all powerful."

Zhao sent a powerful fire blast at Zuko, who blocked it, holding his footing, just barely. Zuko could barely believe what he was hearing. Zhao had tapped the Source? Not even he had truly tapped it, he'd only seen it as a guide. He was jerked from his thoughts by another fireball, this one more powerful.

"Now you're the only thing left in my way, Zuko. The death of the Fire Lord, the Crown Prince, and the great retired General will be a huge tragedy to the Fire Nation, and I will be there to help our people through it."

Suddenly, Zuko lost it, everything hit him at once, but most of all it was his loyalty and love for his country.

"Zhao, you forsook the Fire Nation when you murdered my father! They are no longer your people! I will die a thousand deaths and forsake all that I love before I let you have the throne!"

Zhao grinned, but for the first time in many years, Zuko was not afraid, of anything.

"Well, let's start your thousand deaths with one."

With this, he threw a huge fireball at Zuko, who threw his hands up in an 'X' to block it, but the sheer force of the blast knocked him off his feet, into the railing, and through it. He yelped as he felt the ship fall away beneath him.

Zhao turned from the fallen prince and back to the fray of battle.

* * *

No one noticed as the waters became rougher, the wind started to blow, and the first drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

Anzha had recovered and was now fighting side by side with Sokka, who was proving himself to be a pretty capable warrior. Zhao burst into the fray and caught Anzha by the neck. Moving to the side of the ship, he held her over the railing, her feet dangling yards above the churning waves. 

"What are you doing Daddy?"

"Oh, you're not my daughter anymore. Natalani told me that right before I blew up her ship."

Anzha's eyes grew wide, equally from shock, horror, and lack of oxygen. She managed to gasp out her next sentence.

"Good for her, at least she's free of you now."

"Soon you will be to."

"You're a little too confident."

For Zhao had made a big mistake touching his skin to hers, because she was much more experienced with the Source than he was. Even as they spoke, Anzha had merged with her Source, and now she flowed into her father's body, seeking out his Source, just as she had done hundreds of times with Zuko. Zuko's Source and hers were so completely fused it was like they were one, and that was how they could read each other so well. They practically could hear each other's thoughts.

Now, she felt Zhao's Source, and felt the power from it flooding his body. Immediately she surrounded it with her own power, cutting Zhao off from it.

Every soldier turned as Zhao screamed. He dropped Anzha who managed to catch onto the railing as she fell. The contact broken, the Source flowed back into him, but Anzha was quick. She flipped back over the railing and caught Zhao dead in the chest with her heels. He skidded backwards and the battle intensified.

* * *

The rain was now pouring down, and Zuko's grip on the broken railing was slipping. The railing was now attached to its co-parts by an inch of metal, and it swung back and forth, creaking with his weight. He had his hand on the edge of the ship, but it was too slippery to pull himself up, and just as he felt the railing give, a hand caught his wrist. 

Zuko would have expected, Anzha, Iroh, or even one of his soldiers, but it wasn't any of the above.

It was the water peasant girl. Their eyes met as Zuko hung off the side of the ship.

"Why?" He asked her, confused.

"Because Anzha loves you, and Anzha is my friend."

Determination replaced surprise in the prince's eyes, and he nodded. She braced herself, and through their combined effort, he got back onto the deck. He opened his mouth to thank her, but then his eyes were drawn to something behind her.

"Holy…"

Katara spun around to see what Zuko was looking at, and she cursed.

* * *

The huge wave crashed over the two ships, sweeping several soldiers as well as Katara and Zuko overboard. 

Katara bended the water around her to stay on the surface and looked around desperately, but she saw no sign of Zuko. Then she looked down.

Zuko struggled to gain the surface. He was a strong swimmer, but his armor weighed him down. By the time he realized this fact, he was running out of air, and he was steadily sinking. He frantically tried to release his armor, but his hands were clumsy due to lack of oxygen. Just as he'd accepted the fact that he was going to die, his head burst free of the water.

Katara had bended the water around an air pocket, drawing it around her and Zuko. She listened to him take several deep breaths as her deft fingers unclasped first his shoulder plates and then the thigh plates. She felt a little awkward fiddling around at his waist, but she moved her hands as the armor fell away. Their eyes met, and they both took a deep breath before Katara allowed the air pocket to dissipate.

The effort of bending the water took its toll on Katara at a most inconvenient time. Trusting her life to Zuko as she felt a strong arm encircle her waist, she focused on holding her breath and maintaining consciousness.

Zuko's strong strokes bore them both to the surface, and it took a moment for Zuko to realize Katara was still holding her breath. He slapped her and shouted at her, which made him realize he didn't know her name. As she came to her senses and gasped in life-giving air, he looked around. He couldn't see the ships anywhere, and was having a hard time keeping them both on the surface. Hearing the girl's voice in his ear, he turned to face her. She was pointing off in a direction, and following her finger, he saw the outline of an island. It looked close, but carrying them both against the current, Zuko knew he didn't have the strength to get them there.

"Hold on!" Katara shouted at him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as his grip on her waist tightened. Turning her back on the island, she pushed against the water, sending them rocketing towards shore. She felt her back collide with sand and then she knew no more.

Zuko was exhausted, but the girl was unconscious. The rain fell unrelentingly, and he was freezing. Knowing that if he was cold, she was worse, he knew he had to get them out of the storm. He'd never admit it, but he felt a strange pride in the girl. They had selflessly worked together to get to land, without a second thought about their feud.

He stood, feeling strangely light without his armor, and got the girl positioned on his back, her arms thrown over his shoulder, and he held her legs around him. Like this, he ventured further inland. Luckily, he soon found a relatively dry cave sunk into a cliff wall. He slipped into the cave, as far back as he dared. Exhaustion was frolicking on the edge of his consciousness, but heignored it for the time being. Placing a hand against the girl's face, she was insanely cold. He knew what he had to do, and prayed the girl would forgive him for it later.

Being careful not to wake her, Zuko stripped the Water Tribe girl of most of her sopping clothes, leaving her only in a thin undershirt and her underwear. He then undressed down to his underwear as well. He laid their wet clothes on a couple freestanding rocks to dry, and pulled the girl into his arms. Bending, he felt the heavenly warmth of his inner fire spread through his numb limbs. He let the warmth spread to the girl and was satisfied when he felt her body temperature rise to normal. Finally feeling safe, he let exhaustion take him.

* * *

**HUGE thanks to all my reviewers, cuz out of 600 hits, ya'll are the only ones nice enough to let me know what you think. Cheers to you! Ice Cream on me! 2 more reviews and I'll update on 'Brotherly Love!'**


	13. Rain and Arrows

**AN: Lots of Zuko angst in this chapter. But it sets the scene for a Zuko/Katara peace treaty. I'm sorry if anybody cries...cuz it made me cry... **

* * *

Chapter 13: Rain and Arrows

After the wave crashed over the ship, no one really knew what happened. Zhao ran back to his ship, declaring he'd kill Iroh later. His men followed, and they sailed off into the storm. Aang and Sokka called a temporary truce with the Fire Nation soldiers and they worked together to save the ship. It was only after they'd secured everything and everyone filed inside that they noticed Katara and Zuko were gone.

"We have to find Katara!"

"Sokka, we can't go anywhere! The storm will rip us to shreds!"

"Your boyfriend is out there! Why aren't you upset?"

"Because I myself taught Zuko to swim! I'm sure he'll reach land safely. If they're together, I'm also sure they'll take care of each other."

"My sister would never help that bastard of a prince!"

"I warned you about insulting him!"

"Stop it both of you!"

Iroh stood up between the battling teens and called silence with a clearing of his throat.

"Look, we can't do anything until the storm is over, so let's get a few things straight." He turned to Sokka. "First, we are all very loyal to Prince Zuko, so it'd be best if you didn't insult him. Secondly, both of our groups are missing a member, so once the storm is over, things will go better if we work together to find them."

Iroh looked around, but no one contested his words.

"All right then. Right now, let's all agree to work together and not fight." Several people began to nod, but Sokka spoke up.

"Aang, if you're not going to say anything then I am. What about when we get Zuko and Katara back? Zuko's not going to be happy that you sheltered the Avatar. So we're sitting ducks, because as soon as he takes control again, he won't let us go."

Iroh was at a loss for words, because he knew the boy was right. Gi solved their problems.

"When Prince Zuko and your friend rejoin us, if he is still intent on capturing the Avatar, we'll give you a day's head start, no matter what he says."

Sokka regarded this statement for a moment, and at a look from Aang, he nodded his agreement.

"Alright, now where will our guests stay? If you don't mind, Avatar, you and the Water boy can stay in the spare room. Anzha, you can sleep in Prince Zuko's room. I'm sure he won't mind." Iroh's eyes glowed mischievously, and Anzha returned his smile, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Aang nodded his agreement. "That sounds great, but one favor Mister Iroh."

"What can I do for you?"

"Please call me Aang, and that's Sokka."

"Only if you call me Uncle Iroh." Aang grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

The man wasn't paying attention to the doctor binding his arm. All his attention was focused on Captain Zethan.

"Listen to me, Captain, my son is out there, in this storm, with a madman hunting him down to kill him! I don't care what I have to do, I'm going after him!"

"Forgive me, Fire Lord, but the only way you'll get to him is to swim! We'll head to the coordinates you gave us in the morning _if_ the storm has let up! Trust me, we won't let anything happen to the Crown Prince, but we can't let anything happen to you either. You are injured and you need rest. Prince Zuko's taken care of himself this long, I'm sure he can do it for a few more days."

"Yes he has taken care of himself, but that was before Zhao went insane."

* * *

Katara woke slowly, listening to the soft pattering of the rain on the roof of the cave, enjoying the strange warmth that surrounded her. Then she opened her eyes, and finished waking up. The 'pattering' of the rain was more like 'drumming' and the strange warmth…was Zuko.

She wasn't upset by the fact that she was in Zuko's arms, knowing that he didn't think of her that way, and she was perfectly content not to move, until she realized she was in her underwear.

Horrified, she started to pull away but she realized that so was he. Their clothes weren't far away, but she looked up into Zuko's face. He was sound asleep, and she knew he had to be exhausted. She also knew that if he hadn't gotten them to this cave and warmed her, she'd be dead. So, she slipped back into his arms, not wanting to wake him up. The sound of the rain was intoxicating, and she began to doze again. But the sound of the rain wasn't pleasant for all. For some, namely Zuko, it brought up VERY unpleasant memories.

_

* * *

Rain…Rain everywhere. But it wasn't normal rain. Instead of soft moisture, there was unimaginable heat. Instead of the soft lullaby of kind drops, there were screams. Instead of the faint hazy scent of the fallen water, there was a scent that he hadn't known then, but now knew as the scent of death. A raindrop hit a man, and he screamed as he fell. It wasn't raining. The raindrops were arrows._

* * *

Katara jerked awake as she heard Zuko whine in his sleep. She raised her head and looked at him worriedly._

* * *

He was being carried, could feel whoever was holding him running away from the battle. He whimpered against her shoulder._

* * *

"Momma," He moaned, his voice taking on the pitch of a six-year old. Katara's worry increased as she felt him tense against her._

* * *

The cave. It was morning, the sounds, sights, and smells of the battle the night before faded away as if a bad dream. But something was wrong. The one holding him was stiff, cold._

* * *

"Momma please wake up." He whispered it, and Katara clutched him to her. And then he began to shout it.

"MOMMA! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO! WAKE UP MOMMA!"

"Zuko!" Katara shouted, gripping him by his shoulders and shaking him. "Snap out of it Zuko!" But he continued to shout. Finally, she slapped him, which jerked him out of sleep and back into the real world. He was shivering as he looked around, comprehension dawning on him as he realized it was just a dream…or was it?

"Zuko, what happened? When your mother died? What happened that night?"

She'd expected him to snap at her, tell her it was none of her business, but he just looked at her.

"Zuko, I know what it's like to lose a mother. Perhaps telling me about it will help you."

He looked down at the cave floor.

"I've never told anyone what happened that night, not my father, not even Anzha. But maybe you're right. Maybe it would help. Sure couldn't hurt." She turned her full attention on him.

"I was six. My mother and I used to take a trip every summer, just me and her and one guard. That year, the guard's name was Kizo. He was an Elite, one of my father's personal guards. We went to Andor, and the night before we were supposed to leave, it happened."

_

* * *

A boy lay in his bed, half asleep. He heard a sound from the floor below, and then someone coming up the stairs. "Lady Sita!"_

"_What is it Kizo?" _

"_An army of Earth Nation and WaterTribe soldiers are attacking the city! We have to leave! Now!" _

_His door flew open and his mother came in. "Zuko, get up honey, we have to go now." She said in a false cheery voice. _

"_What's wrong momma?" he said as he sat up in bed. She didn't hesitate seeing him awake. _

"_Nothing baby, we just have to go." She scooped him up into her arms, blanket and all. _

_Slipping downstairs in bare feet, they were hustled out the door by Kizo, who followed them as they went outside into the fray. Kizo had his sword out, and kept his free hand on his mother's shoulder. _

_It was raining, no, those were arrows. He could see the flames of the battle on the horizon over his mother's shoulder. He could hear mothers' pleas for their children's lives, their cries as the babes were slaughtered anyway. Kizo looked at him. _

"_Sita, he can see." She immediately pressed his face into her shoulder and he whimpered, clutching at her dress. _

"_It's ok baby. It's ok." _

_He felt his mother's fire as she blew a hole in the wall for them to get through. Unfortunately, the enemies' soldiers saw. _

"_Get the fire witch!" _

"_Run Sita! I'll hold them off!" _

_Now he could feel her running, clutching him to her breast desperately. _

"_Don't worry baby." She panted. "I won't let anything happen to you." _

_They ran in silence for what seemed to him like hours. Suddenly, his mother jerked and cried out, but didn't fall and kept running. _

_After a while, they found shelter in a cave in the foothills outside of the city. He looked up from her shoulder and his mother smiled down at him. Her face was covered in dirt and soot, but that didn't take anything away from her beautiful smile. He could see the arrow sticking out of her shoulder, but he wasn't worried. Nothing could hurt his momma. She began to rock him gently, singing his favorite lullaby. _

"_Sleep my little Zuko_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king" _

_The next thing little Zuko knew, Kizo was shaking him awake. When his eyes fluttered open, Kizo picked him up and carried him outside. _

"_Time to go, my prince." _

"_What about momma? I'll go wake her." _

"_No Zuko…I…you're mother's…she's…momma's not going to wake up." _

"……_No…"_

"_Zuko, we have to go."_

"_No! Momma!" He turned from Kizo and ran back into the cave. He buried his face in his mother's chest, beating at her with his little fists. _

"_Momma! You have to wake up! It's time to go! Wake up momma!"_

_Kizo came back in and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Zuko." _

"_Momma! Momma please wake up! Please!" _

"_Zuko." _

"_Momma, please don't leave me!" _

_Kizo waited until the little prince shouted and cried himself out. The boy slumped against his mother in exhaustion. Picking up the lethargic boy, he took him outside and placed him on the saddle of the waiting rhino. He then went back inside the cave. After taking her wedding ring and placing it in his pocket to give the Fire Lord, he cremated her body, saving her sacred remains from desecration at the hands of the enemy. He then went back out to the prince and swung up in the saddle, turning the rhino towards the capital. _

* * *

"He took me home, all my tears were shed for her then. When I got home, my father didn't cry like I did, he just held me close to him. And then…"

"Yes?"

"He promised he'd never leave me. The only promise he made to me that…that he broke."

"Oh Zuko."

Katara didn't know how she felt about Zuko now. She'd once hated him, hated the Fire Nation for killing her mother, but WaterTribe soldiershad helped kill _his_ mother. She stopped trying to figure it out when she noticed Zuko's shoulders shaking. The silent tears ran down his cheeks, and she pulled him close.

"And now, now my father's dead too. They're both gone now. And I…"

Zuko meant to say that he was the Fire Lord now; he meant to say he could return home, he meant to say….a thousand things that never made it to his lips. Instead, a cry he'd held back for years broke through the gates in his throat, and he found himself sobbing on her shoulder, his hands clutching her to him. She gripped him harder, letting him know she was there. And he cried.

* * *

**ok...i wrote this in record time...please review. **


	14. A Father's Promise

**AN: ummmm...I'm running out of witty things to say, and I've really got this story going...so I think I'll take a break for a little bit and work on 'Brotherly Love.' Funny. It's slowing down while this is picking up. Hmmmmmm...**

**Everybody read Khazia's Hush. It's awesome. And read The Midnight Woods, a Zutara. You can find it at the C2. It's great. **

* * *

Chapter 14: A Father's Promise

Captain Zethan stood on the prow of her ship. The sun was bright, that appreciative shine that came just after the rain. The Fire Lord came up behind her, his left arm in a sling, but other than that, he finally looked like he was supposed to. His hair had been trimmed and fixed, his clothes cleaned, and now he looked presentable. It was also clear that he wasn't happy with her.

"My lord, the ship is at her fastest speed and we will reach your son's ship before noon. Please be patient."

Fire Lord Ozai made a disgusted sound behind her and after a moment, she heard the door to below open and shut.

Natalani was glad to see Ozai when he came to her. He'd been very happy to know she was all right, but he was still worried about Zuko. She knew this because she was worried about Anzha. He continued the pacing beneath the window that he'd begun during the night.

"Ozai, I know you're worried, but you really should rest." But he couldn't.

She didn't know, she hadn't heard him, the day he made the biggest mistake of his life. But it hadn't been giving him that scar, which was forgivable. He could've apologized to his precious son and his son would've never thought any less of him. Zuko would've understood. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered.

_

* * *

He stood in front of his throne. No one but his most trusted members of his Council was there. He needed witnesses, but he didn't want too many. The disgraced teenager came in, flanked by two guards._

"_Prince Zuko." He looked up, meeting his father's gaze with one eye, the other was covered in bandages. It was right then that Ozai nearly called the whole thing off, nearly fell to his knees in front of God and the world and begged his son's forgiveness, when he looked into his son's eye and saw confusion, pain…and fear. Dear God, his son was afraid of him. _

"_Prince Zuko, you are hereby…banished from the Fire Nation." The words came out in a rush. _

"_Do not despair, for there is hope." Now it was just formalities. "If you capture the Avatar, you may return with your honor intact. Until then, you are an outcast, never to set foot inside the boundaries of the Fire Nation." _

_Shock crossed the boy's face. _

"…_Father…" _

"_Do not address me in that way! If and until you capture the Avatar, I have no son!" _

_The boy's mouth worked silently and furiously as his mind worked desperately to understand. _

_The Fire Lord nodded to one of the guards, who tried and failed to shake the prince out of his trance. In the end, the guard picked the boy up and placed him over his shoulder. He still faced the Fire Lord, and Ozai looked down, unable to meet his son's gaze any longer. He prayed that the boy wouldn't speak, for he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. Hearing the doors open, he breathed a sigh of relief…one moment too soon, for it was then the prince's voice returned to him. _

"_YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" _

_The shout echoed around the room and the only thing keeping Ozai on his feet was the table in front of him. The doors shut and the Council members filed out. Once the last person left and Ozai was alone, he fell to the floor in a huddled heap, and sobbed. _

"_I promised…" _

* * *

"I promised I'd never leave him, Natalani, and I'm not going to."

* * *

Zuko woke when the sun slipped into the cave and played games across his face. Katara was asleep across his chest, her arms latched around his neck. He remembered crying, sobbing for all that he'd lost and would never be able to rectify, and she'd begun to cry as well, for reasons unknown to him. Now, he slipped carefully from her arms, lying her back down on the floor of the cave gently.

His clothes were still damp, but wearable, so he dressed. His boots, however, were decidedly wet, so he left the cave bare foot. He looked around, marking the place in his mind.

It was easy to follow his path from the night before to the shore, and he followed the shore around the island. It wasn't very big, taking him only a couple of hours to get around it. There were some cliffs he wanted to explore, but they would have to wait until later. Now, he was making the last stretch back to where he started when he heard someone calling his name frantically. He basically assumed that it was the Water Tribe girl.

"Here!" he called, jogging through the light sand. As he rounded the bend, she burst out of the trees, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I was worried."

"I'm all right. I was just exploring."

She smiled.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Just some cliffs that have 'climb me' painted on them."

She laughed lightly, and he felt really guilty, for something had been on his mind all morning.

"Listen, umm…"

"Katara. My name is Katara."

"Oh, well, listen Katara. Last night…um…well, it doesn't change anything between us. When we get off this island, I'm still going to keep trying to catch the Avatar. We're still enemies."

She frowned and looked disappointed for a moment before she backed away from him.

"I know. I just sort of hoped…never mind. Well, we're still on this island, so it'd be easier if we work together." She held out her hand.

"Truce?"

He smiled, and shook her hand firmly.

"Truce."

She returned his smile.

"You look really different when you smile. You should do it more often."

He blushed. Katara had to keep from pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but it was real. Zuko…_Prince_ Zuko… had cried on her shoulder, called a truce, smiled at her, and blushed.

"Now, while you were exploring, did you happen to find anything to eat?"

"Yeah, there are some mango trees that way a bit."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Excellent."

Aang beamed. He and Iroh were locked in a game of Pi-Sho, and Aang was winning, but just barely. Anzha was watching the game interestedly, but Sokka kept looking out the window. He realized that, even though the sun was up, they couldn't do anything until they reached an island to search, but he couldn't see how everyone else could be so CALM!

* * *

With her belly full of mango and some sort of mushroom that Zuko had said was edible, Katara was perfectly content to sleep the rest of the day away. Zuko was more logical. He'd already taken stock of their supplies, which, excluding their bending abilities, consisted of two daggers and a canteen.

"My instincts are just screaming at me that there's something atop those cliffs."

"Hope your instincts are better than Sokka's."

"Well, it makes perfect sense to head over there. I'm sure we can find another cave in the cliff face, and it'll be late afternoon by the time we get everything settled. I'll climb the cliff tomorrow, and let you know what I find. We don't have any rope, and I don't want you risking it. So don't argue."

She looked at him and grinned.

"Are you concerned for me?"

He looked at her, his golden eyes serious and logical.

"I don't want you to die. Listen, I'm going to go get some mangos for the trip and supper tonight. Shout if there's a problem."

"Like if something jumps out and kills me?"

"Yes, that would be a very big problem."

She laughs lightly and Zuko smiles. He's already decided to smile more; it reminds him of his carefree childhood. He stood and watched as Katara laid back on the sand, one hand behind her head, the other resting lightly on her stomach.

_She and I could be friends…_

_No, I have to capture the Avatar. _

_No you don't. The Fire Lord is dead, and your people will welcome you home, because you're the heir. _

_But still…_

_Not easy to give up your obsession is it?_

_No…_

"Zuko?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"What about those mangos?"

"Working on it."

* * *

Zhao's ship was harbored at the nearest friendly port, having repairs done and being restocked. Zhao himself stood on the dock, looking out towards the horizon. He hadn't felt this pleased with himself in a long time. Things were finally working out. The Fire Lord was dead, the Crown Prince was dead, and the Retired General…wouldn't last the week.

_Zuko's not dead…_

_What? What are you talking about?_

_Zuko's not dead…he's alive…on an island_

_Why are you telling me this?_

_Because you requested that I help you gain the throne. You cannot achieve the crown if the heir lives…_

_Oh…right…_

_Zuko lives…_

_I got the point…_

Zhao hissed for his good mood was spoiled. He shouted at his men to hurry up, and then plotted the coordinates of Zuko's ship on his map. He'd take care of Iroh first; cut down Zuko's last ally, and then the prince would fall even faster. _But not too fast…_Zhao laughed, causing his men to work faster and several people to stare. _Not too fast._

* * *

**Dang...I'm on a roll tonight. **


	15. Child of Instinct

**AN: I spent a lot of time on this chapter...I know it sucks...the next chapter should be easier. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Child of Instinct

Zethan was at a loss. They'd reached the coordinates, but no one was there. As much as she hated to admit it, when it came to tracking, she was at a loss. She called, and the Fire Lord came to her side. He looked around, and sighed.

"There was a battle here."

"How can you tell, sir?"

"The faint smell of charred metal, the sky's darker in this region, which shows the presence of smoke, and the pieces of metal in the water."

She gasped as she spotted a Fire Nation flag in the water.

"Do you think…"

"No, two ships entered this battle, and two left. Now we need to know which way Zuko went." He turned to the captain.

"Where do you keep your hawks?"

* * *

The cliffs were made of sandstone, which made them easily susceptible to Zuko's daggers. Using them and pure strength, he'd made it halfway up the cliff-face before the sun was too high. He had no idea how long he'd been climbing, just that it was hot. His shirt hung around his waist, and he chuckled lightly at the thought that at this rate, he'd have a tan.

Katara watched the speck that was Zuko grow higher and higher. She practiced her water-bending and kept a look out for ships. Thoughts ran through her head, and she began to experiment with some desalted sea water, mangos, and a leaf that had a tangy taste and Zuko said was edible.

Zuko pulled himself over the edge of the cliff, and began to wonder if nothing was up here; it was just some random urge he'd had to climb the cliff. He was instantly proven wrong. A bare 30 feet from the edge of the cliff was a scattering of adobe huts, all positioned in a way that proclaimed an abandoned village. He began to explore.

* * *

Sokka had taken a liking to Lieutenant Gi. They were moving between islands now, most of which were so small it took barely two hours to search them and head for the next one. Gi had taken the time to train with Sokka, and it wasn't long before Sokka's skills began to improve.

Suddenly Gi stopped and looked at something to their left. Sokka followed his gaze and beheld a red-tail hawk, which at the current moment was preening his wing, ignoring the small scroll tied to its talons. Gi walked over to the bird, untied the scroll, and the bird took wing and fluttered over to Sokka's shoulder, which it regarded as a perch, and continued its preening.

"What is it, Lieutenant Gi?"

"It a letter, addressed to Zuko. We'll take it to General Iroh, he'll know what to do."

"Why's it important? We could just leave it in Zuko's room until he gets back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it had the royal seal on it."

* * *

Iroh and Anzha were playing a game of Pi-Sho when Gi and Sokka walked onto the bridge. Gi handed the letter to him.

"What's this?" began the startled general.

"It's addressed to Zuko, sir, and stamped with the royal seal. I deemed it important."

Without further questioning, Iroh split the seal and opened the letter. This is what it said.

_To my precious son, _

_Word may have reached you of my ship's destruction, word even of my death. The _Flames' Heart_ is destroyed, but I have escaped intact, for the most part. I write you because there is much you need to know. _

_First of all, I can never express how sorry I am for scarring you. It was a sacrifice that I needed to make for a plan conceived by a madman. It's is too complicated to explain, but I will happily do so at a later time. _

_Second, you are welcome back in the Fire Nation at any time. In fact, due to recent events, I implore you to return. If anyone should stop you, show them this letter. There is strength in numbers, and they will protect you. _

_You may be wondering why I asked you to return to the Fire Nation, and this is simple. Admiral Zhao has lost his mind. He attacked my ship after I confronted him, and now he seeks to destroy you and your uncle. I know Zhao's plan, and I know what he's going to do. I have to stop him, and I could do this better knowing that you're safe. _

_I am with Captain Zethan, who rescued Lady Natalani and me from the wreckage of the _Flames' Heart_. Please send word of your coordinates by return hawk. _

_I pray you'll forgive my misdeeds. I know nothing else to say. _

_Forever by your side, your loving father, _

_Ozai_

_Fire Lord_

Iroh frowned at the letter before tucking it into his sleeve. "Your warning came a little late Fire Lord." Gi looked up, surprised.

"He's alive?"

"Apparently, yes, and he's with Captain Zethan."

Iroh motioned to a servant and told him to bring quill and paper.

* * *

Ozai was on the deck. Since they had no idea where to go, they'd anchored at the site of the battle. Natalani had done everything she could to try and calm him, but nothing was working. He was too emotionally distraught with worry for Zuko. Now, she merely walked up to him and took his good hand in hers.

"If Zhao has harmed a hair on his head, I'll kill him. I swear it."

Natalani just sighed. She herself wanted to destroy her previous husband, but she was a woman. Women weren't supposed to be so violent, and she'd learned her lesson well as Zhao's wife. Just then, a hawk dropped out of the sky, fluttering down to Ozai.

Ozai tore his hand from Natalani's to grab the letter tied to the hawk's talon. Natalani took the letter gently from him, opening it easily, then handed it back to him to read. He read it aloud, in a soft voice so that only she heard.

_Brother Ozai, _

_I fear that your warning came too late. Zhao attacked us the same day that we learned of your seemed death. Zuko found a piece of the _Flames' Heart_'s hull, and immediately assumed the worst. _

_Though the battle itself was a blur, it was cut short by the recent storm. Zuko and a girl from the Water Tribe, one of the Avatar's companions, were swept overboard during the fray. We yet know nothing of their fate, and we are searching nearby islands for the two. Anzha is with us, so please let Natalani know she is safe. _

_Our coordinates are listed below, but they may change as we continue to search for Zuko and Katara. _

_If you decide to join us, it is best you know that we are harboring the Avatar. He is our momentary ally, and I will not let you or any other Fire Nation officer have him. _

_Sincerely_

_Iroh_

_Retired General_

Ozai looked up from the letter. "I hope he's safe wherever he is."

* * *

Katara was eating a mango as Zuko came up. She stared at him. "Apparently, you found a way down without climbing."

He nodded, and he was grinning broadly.

"No more caves for us, either." He went on to describe what he'd found on the cliff. Katara dropped the remains of the mango on the sand.

"Show me!" He grabbed her hand and they started running back the way they'd come.

In truth Zuko had no idea how he'd missed the path up the cliffs while exploring the island, but it was carved smooth and the slope was gentle, so they ran up it. When Katara saw the huts, she laughed gleefully. Taking her to a particular one, he watched as she sifted through the knick-knacks his explorations had produced.

Katara's heart leapt when she saw the small book that was in the pile, and she picked it up, opening it to the first page. The very first sentence made her heart drop to the floor.

* * *

**Hmmmmm...I wonder what the book says...guess you'll have to find out later...**


	16. Who I Truly Am

**Happy Birthday XSeabiscuitX! This chapter is for you!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Who I Truly Am

The sun was rising, casting soft glows of pink and yellow across the sky. It had been almost four days since Zuko and Katara had been swept overboard, and the Avatar and Zuko's crew had agreed to a temporary alliance. Now, Captain Zethan's ship came into the view of Zuko's, and a sailor ran inside to tell Iroh.

* * *

The crew of Zuko's ship filed out onto the deck, along with Anzha, Sokka, and Aang. Iroh placed a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder, and Aang held his staff near by his side. He didn't care what anyone said. He was about to meet the Fire Lord, his greatest enemy, the one he was supposed to defeat in less than a week, for the comet was days away.

The huge ship drifted to the side of the smaller, and boards were lain out, connecting the two. Sokka was tense, one hand ready to grasp his boomerang. Of the Avatar's companions, only Anzha was relaxed, her arms crossed on her chest, her eyes tense, but trusting. They all looked towards the boarding planks, and the Fire Lord appeared, alone.

When the Fire Lord stepped onto their deck, Iroh stepped forward to greet him, Aang by his side. Every fire-bender save Anzha bowed to him.

Iroh smiled at his brother, who returned it. Aang stood up straight, but he still only came to the Fire Lord's chest. But he looked up and tried to look intimidating. The Fire Lord met his gaze but said nothing.

"You are the Avatar?"

"I am."

Then, to everyone's utter shock, the Fire Lord knelt before Aang and bowed his head so his whole body was lower than Aang's stomach.

"I want to offer you, here and now, a offering of peace. I was raised to war, and I now understand that it is wrong. No nation should rule another. Please consider my proposition."

Aang's face softened and he smiled.

"I'm not the greatest warrior in the world. Hey, I'm only twelve, and I don't know everything, but I know peace is what this world needs. I accept."

The Fire Lord's relief showed in his whole body, and Aang took his hands and stood him up.

"I know, Avatar, that this is only the first step of many. I..."

"Right now, we need to find Zuko and Katara." The Fire Lord smiled weakly.

"I agree."

Sokka came forward. "I don't trust you Fire Lord, but if you truly want peace, I am by your side. I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara is my sister." The Fire Lord nodded, acknowledging his statement, but his gaze turned to Anzha, who looked sad.

"I knew you couldn't be bad for long, Daddy Ozai." She hadn't called that childhood endearment in years, and in an instant, it made nearly everything in Ozai's life all right again. Suddenly, a lady came up and joined the group on Zuko's ship. Anzha yelped excitedly.

"Momma!" She rushed into Natalani's arms, which clutched her close.

"Oh my baby, my sweet Anzha."

Turning from the sweet reunion, Ozai looked to Iroh. "How's the search for Zuko?"

The crew returned to its business, and Iroh, Anzha, Natalani, Sokka, and Ozai turned to the cluster of islands behind the ship. "We've searched several islands, but there are many, some uncharted in these waters. We'll continue our search, but we know Zhao won't stay away for long."

Ozai frowned. "You're right Iroh, but I know Zhao's plan. He needs to get the Avatar to a specific set of coordinates in Earth Kingdom waters by the end of this week. That, and kill myself, you, and Zuko. Then he will reign in the new all-powerful Fire Nation."

Iroh nodded, the old general in him waking up. "Knowing our enemy's plan helps greatly. I have no doubt that Zhao knows that Zuko is still alive, and he's waiting for us to find him and kill us all at the same time."

Ozai nodded, and Iroh looked at him. "Zuko no doubt still believes that you are dead."

"All the more reason to find him." All eyes turned to Natalani, who was holding Anzha with one arm. Anzha sighed.

"You all want to find him, and you think that will be all. If Zuko does not come to terms, there will be no hope for him. And if he chooses wrong, our hands or Zhao's will make no difference."

Her bleak words dampened the mood considerably, and as Zethan's ship drew away, Zuko's ship moved off towards the next island, a faint flicker of hope in the distance.

* * *

Katara was resting; the sun's light no longer her alarm clock, for the hut she and Zuko had inhabited was still dark. She clutched the book to her chest. She hadn't let it go since she'd first picked it up.

_She opened the book's worn cover, and the first paragraph leaped up at her. _

'_I am a simple warrior from the Southern Water Tribe, and I have two children, names Sokka and Katara. My wife was killed by the Fire Nation, and it is for her I fight. I fight for love, and I fight for home. In this book, I will record the accounts of my battles, so if we lose this war, someone will know what happened to us.' _

_She looked up into Zuko's inquiring eyes, tears leaping into her own. _

"_Zuko, this journal belongs to my father." _

She'd then read most of the entries aloud, and was surprised when Zuko knew of several of the battles. They'd then gone outside, astonished to find the sun was setting. Zuko dammed the nearby stream, and a pool of water built up. They used it for bathing mostly, and the waterfall that supplied the pool and diminished stream for drinking water. In the huts, they'd found a blanket, which Zuko gave to her, saying he had no trouble keeping warm. The next day had been uneventful, mostly consisting of Zuko training and Katara gathering fruit.

* * *

Later, after a simple breakfast and a bit of training on Zuko's part, Katara had decided to wash their clothes the best she could. So she had the blanket wrapped around her, and Zuko was wearing a pair of pants he'd found one of the huts that fit reasonably well. Katara was less self-conscious around Zuko than before. If she felt herself getting embarrassed, she just kept thinking of their first night on the island. Underclothes were thin and usually light-colored, and they'd both been soaking wet, so it was as good as being naked. It also helped that Zuko was hardly self-conscious at all.

Zuko absolutely hated the pair of pants he had to wear. They were too loose, and they were coarse. But Katara had insisted that he wear something while she washed their clothes. He couldn't figure out why. It didn't bother him to walk around naked. Now he was just bored, flicking a small flame at the water every time it stopped steaming.

Katara looked up and glared at him, and he returned it. He simply was not in the greatest mood.

* * *

Iroh was sitting in a chair, sipping some Ginseng tea with Anzha when a shout was heard. The two ran to the front of the ship where a sailor had pulled something up from the water. Ozai and Aang were there as well.

It was a piece of Fire Nation armor, too small to belong to a grown man.

* * *

Later that evening, after a simple supper of fruit and some dried meat strips they'd found in the huts, Zuko settled down by the stream to meditate. Katara sat near him, streaming the water as he meditated.

* * *

Thoughts coursed through his mind, never slowing. Thoughts of his father, of his ship, of his uncle, of Anzha, and none of them were good, each one laced with worry. As he sank deeper into his mind, they all formulated into one. _How had Zhao tapped the Source?_

He'd lost the sense of self that was now familiar. The sun that was his Source was just in front of him, and his consciousness danced around it. This was as far as he'd ever gone. He'd never felt any closer to the Source, never contacted it. And then something occurred to him.

Was it possible to go inside?

He moved up next to the flaming sun. If he'd been in physical form, he'd have a hand against the boiling substance. It felt firm, unyielding, and simply scorching. It would consume him if he entered it. Closing what would've been his eyes, he slipped inside.

* * *

Katara looked up from her water ball when she felt the overall temperature increase several degrees. She looked over at Zuko; his face was contorted in concentration. That was strange, he always looked relaxed when he meditated. She began to gasp for breath as the temperature soared again. The dry heat burned her lungs and she crawled to Zuko. She placed a hand on his and screamed, clutching the hand back to her. Looking down at it, most of the skin was burned off and it was turning a fiery red._

* * *

Expectations have changed so sporadically for you over the past few years. You've changed so much you barely know who you are._

_I need to know what's wrong with Zhao. _

_How can you know what troubles others when you will not tend to your own heart? You could be many things. _

_I'm not worried about me. _

_Yes you are. I see it everyday, when you meditate. All your problems boil down to the fact that you have no idea who you are and who you want to be. _

_Shut up. _

_Aang wants you to be, simply, a good person. Ozai wants you to be ruthless and manipulative. Iroh and Anzha want you to be who you want to be. But who do you want to be?_

_SHUT UP! _

_You can become whatever you want to be. Why don't we take a look at what would've happened if you hadn't spoken out that day? _

_What? _

But even as he spoke, the scene around him changed from one of endless light to a forest meadow. He was standing on a hill, the familiar weight of his armor on his shoulders, and his hands clasped behind his back. Before him was a burning Earth Nation village. He watched as women and children were murdered before his eyes, and he didn't care. It was, after all, on his order. It was raining. Looking into a nearby puddle, he had no scar, but what he saw was as good as one. His eyes were cold and calculating. His lips turned up in a permanent smirk. He looked up and away from the puddle, sense coming back to him.

_No! _

_Alright. Let's try what would happen if your despair ruled all. _

The scene changed again, this time to his room on the ship. There was a rope tied to a ceiling beam. He was tying the end of it around his neck.

_I'd never do that!_

_No doubt your temper needs some work. _

Now Zuko was facing the wall on his ship, meditating. His uncle came in. "You shouldn't torture the poor boy." "He shouldn't have tried to escape." "He's just a child."

Zuko stood and spun around, sending a huge fireball at Iroh. "I don't need your guidance!" The retired general never had a chance and the fireball consumed him.

_No! Uncle!_

The scene changed over and over, each image more horrifying. First he killed an simple earth-bender, then Katara, and then he killed Anzha. Each time he screamed for it to stop.

* * *

Katara fell away from Zuko, her burned hand clutched to her chest. He was screaming now. She was scared. Sweat rolled down both their faces, and as she watched, his shirt began to burn.

"Zuko!" She shouted, but he didn't respond. She could barely make herself heard above his screams. Did he want to kill her? Did he realize he was putting her in danger? But, then it hit her. Zuko was not in control at this moment.

_

* * *

CHOOSE CHILD OF FIRE! WHICH LIFE DO YOU WANT?_

* * *

Zuko was clutching his head, screaming and writhing on the ground. Most of his shirt was gone now, and the flames were starting on his pants. Katara knew that she had to do something before he burned the forest down. Ripping her shirt, she wrapped her hands. Careful not to touch his skin, she got his pants off before they could burn. Even as he twisted and turned, she took the blanket and hooked it under his arms. Holding onto the blanket, she managed to drag him into the water. It steamed as he entered, and his underclothes were beginning to burn. Katara sat down hard in the water, holding his head above the stream. She bended the water around them, keeping a pool over and around Zuko, even as it steamed away.

* * *

Zuko felt like he was going insane. The images were a blur now, he could make out his face and Zhao's, Zhao saying something like he was proud, proud of Zuko. And then it changed again, and Anzha was lying dead at his feet. Finally, it all stopped. The stark whiteness was there once more.

I've shown you all the things you could be. What do you want?

To Zuko it seemed like there was some hidden meaning behind the statement. He had to think.

* * *

Katara held the steaming boy close to her. His body heat had dimmed so he was tangible, and she stroked his head worriedly. The fact that he was completely naked hadn't registered in her mind yet.

* * *

The Source waited patiently for him, saying nothing. And finally, he figured it out.

_You can't change me, can you?_

_No._

_And you didn't show me all the things I could be, did you?_

_No._

_You showed me all the things I didn't want to be._

_Yes._

_And by doing so, you showed me exactly what I want to be. _

_Yes. And who do you want to be? _

_I want to be me. _

_Good job. _

* * *

The water had stopped steaming. Zuko's body had returned to his normal temperature. Katara's mind realized his state, and she tied the blanket around his waist. She hooked her arms underneath his and dragged him out of the water. She held him close, and wondered what had happened.

* * *

**I might not be able to update anytime soon, so I decided not to leave you with a cliffie. **


	17. The Change

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise, I will finish this before I start the sequel to Brotherly Love, so I will have no distractions. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 17: The Change

Anzha stood alone on the deck, watching the sunrise over the horizon. The wind created by the ship's movements blew her loose hair back away from her face and the sea spray danced through it. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hello Sokka." The Water Tribe boy yelped in surprise before settling down to stand next to her.

"Hey Anzha."

She sighed after glancing the boy's way, and then returned her gaze to the sea. Dark circles showed beneath her eyes, and her once bright eyes were dimming. Sokka placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and her body betrayed her by sinking exhaustedly into his arms.

"You know, Anzha, Zuko will love you no less if you get some sleep."

"I won't be able to stand it if I miss some sign of him." She whispered and Sokka sighed.

"Alright, if you go and get some rest, I'll stay up here and keep a lookout for you."

"But I…"

"Anzha."

"Promise you won't leave for anything?"

"I give you my word."

"Not even food?"

"Not even food." Anzha sighed and got to her feet.

"Alright, I'll go rest. But you better not go anywhere." She turned and went below deck as Sokka took up her position.

"Besides," he said to the wind. "Wherever Zuko may be, Katara may be ."

* * *

Ozai cradled the piece of armor lightly as he sat on his bed next to Natalani. Her belly had just begun to swell, but the Fire Lord could not deter his thoughts from his only son. Where was he? What was he doing? Then something caught his eye. A small piece of blue cloth caught in the shoulder plate. He fingered it, the texture being the soft wool of the Water Tribes, and he rushed upstairs to tell the Avatar and his friend.

* * *

Katara was sleeping soundly after the night's events. The sun played softly on her face and she turned her head to ignore it when the most delicious smell caught her nose, as well as a strange sound. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Zuko sitting a little ways away. The smell was roasting rabbit. The sound was Zuko whistling. He glanced over at her and grinned.

"Do you realize that you sleep really late? I've already made a bow, several arrows, hunted and killed a couple of rabbits, skinned and cooked them, and cleaned up, and you've just woken up." She grinned back.

"Please tell me that's done cause if it's not I'll go insane." He looked back to one of the rabbits and used his dagger to cut into it.

"It's edible." He announced and Katara ran over to him as he cut off several slices of meat and left the rest to finish cooking.

It was slightly rare, but Katara would swear to her dying day nothing had ever tasted better than that first bite. She was on her third piece before she knew where the first two had gone. Then she noticed something. Zuko was acting just as ravenous as she was. He wasn't forcing himself to eat slowly as he usually did.

_He was acting normal. _

"Zuko, are you feeling okay?"

He glanced at her, a thin line of juice running down his chin. "Better than I have in a long time. Now hurry up and eat. Got something to show you."

This promise of something more intrigued Katara, and she hurried through the rest of her breakfast. She noticed him watching her and glanced up.

"What?" His brow furrowed and he looked more like the old Zuko.

"What happened to your hand?" She frowned and looked down at her hand, the one she'd burned the night before. It was still an angry red, but she didn't really want to bring the subject up. "Umm…last night I…"

He nodded, understanding, then got up and disappeared into the forest. He reappeared a moment later carrying a plant and sat down beside her, taking her hand and laying it palm up on his folded leg. Then slowly, gently, he massaged the goo excreted from the plant into the burn on her hand. The movement was gentle and Katara laid her head against his shoulder.

Zuko ripped a strip of cloth from the foot of his pants and wrapped her hand, as gently as before. When his fingers brushed the back of her hand, chills danced through her body. As he tied the finishing knot, she sighed.

"Don't stop."

They both froze, Katara in fear at her own words, and Zuko in surprise, but he was the first to react.

He finished tying the knot, kissed the back of her hand, and helped her up. She glanced up into his eyes, and they made a silent promise to forget what had happened just then.

Suddenly, Katara frowned at the mischievous glint in Zuko's eyes.

"What are you thinking Zuko?"

He tilted his head back and appeared to be thinking. "I'm…thinking…I'll race you."

Then, he took off running and Katara, not to be outdone, and chased after him.

* * *

Aang was walking up to the deck when he passed by Zuko's room. Anzha was in there, curled up on his bed, her knees tucked to her chest. He slipped in and pulled the blankets over her. When his hand brushed her shoulder, she whimpered and pulled away. She wouldn't admit it, but she was so scared something had happened to Zuko.

The ship slowed near an island and about twenty men went ashore to search. Ozai and Sokka were with them, as Iroh remained on the ship with Anzha, Natalani, and Aang. The search proved futile, as always.

* * *

Katara raced after Zuko, but he was always a step ahead.

"How can I race you somewhere when I don't know where we going?" she shouted after him.

"Got me!" he laughed out back at her.

They burst through the trees and Zuko stopped just before a drop-off. Katara stopped and bent over, her hands on her knees, and gasped. Zuko grinned.

"I win."

"I call a rematch. Back to camp."

"Okay. But first…" He trailed off and walked over to the edge of the cliff. Katara followed him and gasped.

A huge waterfall fell in front of them, and it fell into a large lake beneath them. The cliff walls surrounded the lake, and the water was perfectly clear, showing a smooth sandy bottom.

"It's beautiful Zuko."

"Well, we didn't come all this way just to look at it." With that, he jumped off the edge of the cliff. Katara leaned over the edge of the cliff and watched Zuko disappear beneath the water. When he surfaced, she called down to him.

"Zuko, are you all right?" He grinned.

"Never better! Come on!"

She sat back and slipped her shoes and leggings off. Then, the water-bender followed her friend's example and cannon-balled off the cliff.

They spent the entire day, swimming, laughing, splashing, and dunking each other.

* * *

Iroh and his men returned to the ship, and continued on. They didn't notice the Water Tribe ship sneaking past them to a particular island.

* * *

Zuko and Katara practically crawled out of the lake in exhaustion at the end of the day. It was hilarious in Katara's opinion. Both of them and their clothes were soaked through. Zuko didn't even bother using his bending to dry them.

That day, Katara had seen a completely different side of Zuko. He laughed, played, explored, and acted like a normal teenage boy. She smiled at him as he tied her dry clothes into a ball to make them easier to carry. He glanced up and returned her smile.

"Alright, Zuko, time for our rematch."

He looked confused. "What?"

But Katara was by now running. He chased after her, but they were evenly matched and she was already several feet ahead. The sun began to set as they ran. A pair of angry blue eyes watched the two friends, seeing only a fire-bender chasing a water-bender.

* * *

Crump... 


	18. Not That Different

**AN: Another long awaited chapter! Unless something changes, there are only be a couple chapters left! Vote for a sequel! VOTE VOTE! **

**RE: I don't own Avatar, or Collin Raye's 'Not That Different.' Even though it makes me cry every time I hear it.

* * *

**

'_**I laugh, I love, I hope, I try  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry  
And I know you do the same things too  
So we're really not that different, me and you'**_

**Chapter 18: Not That Different**

Ozai was sitting on the deck as the doctor check the bandages on his broken arm.

"It's healing well Fire Lord. You should have use of your arm back in maybe a week."

He nodded to the doctor, who bowed and went below deck. Ozai looked up from his incapacitated arm to see those on the deck. The Water Tribe boy, Sokka, was training with Lieutenant Gi. Natalani was watching them, one arm around Anzha, the other on her swelling belly. She caught his gaze and smiled. He nodded to her, too worried to smile. As he brooded, she came over and sat next to him, comforting him with her presence. The sun was setting.

* * *

Zuko raced after Katara, his stamina much greater than hers. He noticed her slowing, and put on a burst of speed as they ran into their campsite and tackled her. She screamed as they fell to the ground together and rolled. He pinned her to the ground with his legs and began tickling her. She screamed again and squirmed, fighting him and laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it Zuko! Stop! I can't breathe!"

Zuko laughed and started to let her up when something grabbed him by the neck and threw him backwards. He landed hard against a tree and slid to the ground. A man was standing there, in the blue of the Water Tribe. Zuko regained his footing and took a defensive stance, unwilling to fight one of Katara's Tribesmen.

The man, however; had no second thoughts about fighting him. He raised a club much like Sokka's and proceeded to bash Zuko's head with it. Zuko blocked the blow with an arm and pushed the man back and away by striking his chest with the heel of his hand.

Katara was too stunned to react. She knew how it must have looked to the Water Tribesmen, but her body wouldn't move.

More warriors poured from the trees and attacked Zuko. He fought desperately, still unwilling to hurt them, and for this reason one managed to bring him to the ground. He curled up in a ball to protect himself as they rained blows down on him.

Katara screamed when she saw Zuko fall. She forced her way through the group of warriors and threw herself over Zuko. The blows stopped. A man stepped away from the group.

"You defend the fire-bender who attacked you?" Her eyes danced with an anger that increased as she listened to Zuko's labored breathing.

"He wasn't attacking me you idiot! He was tickling me! We were playing, like friends do! He's my friend, and of course I'm defending him!"

But the experienced warrior wasn't perturbed. "I can guess that you two were stranded here together. What of before then? Was he your friend before you two were trapped here?"

Katara's eyes widened and she bit her lip. The man grinned evilly. "I thought so. And if you ever get off this island, will you let _your friend_ return to his destructive ways?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "In the past few days, Zuko and I have helped each other despite our differences. I learned to see past the fire-bender and get to know the person within. I learned that fire-benders are people, just like us. I will not let you hurt him."

Katara stood and pulled Zuko to his feet. Despite a few cuts and bruises, he looked no worse for wear.

"Come on Zuko. We'll leave these men to their business." He nodded and followed her as she led him away from their former campsite. The Water Tribesmen let them go.

* * *

Katara and Zuko walked until they reached the beach. Zuko sat down on the sand, and Katara sat down right next to him, so they were practically touching. Katara sighed.

"I'm sorry about them, Zuko."

"Why are you apologizing for their actions?"

"Because they from my Tribe. I feel responsible." Zuko looked away from her, but not before Katara saw the sadness in his eyes. She still marveled at him showing any emotion other than anger.

"I suppose I should get used to it. Everyone is going to be like that, no matter where I go. 'Oh look, a big scary fire-bender is coming, better run away!'" Zuko grinned at her, but she saw right through the fake smile. The words were too true to be funny. She sighed.

"Not everyone is like that." He sighed and looked away again.

"Yes they are, Katara that is one thing I know."

"Well, I'm somebody, and I'm not like that." He smiled weakly.

"That's true." He paused. "Just to let you know, I'm not going to be after the Avatar anymore."

She stared at him, open-mouthed in shock.

"You're not?" He shook his head.

"No, there's no point now. With my father dead, the Fire Nation will accept me back whether I bring the Avatar or not. The only problem is Zhao."

Katara nodded, and sighed, grateful.

They were silent for a little longer, Katara watching Zuko and Zuko watching the rolling ocean waves. After several minutes, Zuko broke the dense silence.

"Thank you." She was startled.

"What?" Zuko played with the sand at his side, opposite Katara.

"Thank you for being my friend."

He laid his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, tucking his head under her chin.

"You're very welcome."

They stayed in that position for a while, only shifting positions to lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Katara woke up to find a blanket draped across her and Zuko. She extricated herself from his arms and looked around to find the Water Tribe warriors a few feet away, gathered around a large fire.

Zuko sat up sleepily and regarded the Water Tribesmen cautiously, but Katara felt rebellious. She pulled Zuko to his feet and led him into the circle. They were regarded suspiciously, but one of the warriors handed them both something to eat. Two men came over to them as they ate and sat down, one on each side of the two friends.

"Perhaps you can tell us your names." Zuko glared at the man, but said nothing. Katara shrugged.

"I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The man smiled, and ignored Zuko briefly. He turned back to the group.

"Atilla, can you come here please?" An older man stood and came over to them. Katara's eyes went wide.

"Atilla, this is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The man's jaw dropped. He and Katara stared at each other, and then she leapt into his arms.

"Papa!"

Zuko watched the reunion with a sad heart. He was thinking of his own father. Katara turned from her father and pulled Zuko once again to his feet.

"Papa, this is Zuko. He's saved my life several times in the past few days." Zuko blushed.

"No more than you've saved mine." But Katara's father was unperturbed and he took Zuko's hand and shook it fervently.

"Any time is as good as any, young fire-bender, and I thank you. If my daughter trusts you, then I trust you." Zuko blushed once more and Katara laughed.

"Perhaps, Papa, you can loan Zuko a shirt. By the stars, he's getting a tan."

This caused uproarious laughter in all. When he quieted, they sat down, Atilla next to Katara and Zuko on her other side. Another warrior stood.

"We'll continue our night's festivities now, if you don't mind. We're celebrating another successful year of fighting the Fire Nation." The man turned to Zuko. "You may find some of our songs offensive."

Zuko shrugged. "As long as the person singing sounds better than my drunken crew on music night, I'll survive."

* * *

And so the festivities continued, and most of the songs were war songs about victories against the Fire Nation. Katara constantly kept glancing towards Zuko, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to the Water Tribesmen. At least until one stood up. All grew quiet, and his strong voice rang out over the sands.

_A child of water stands waving good-bye to all he's ever known_

_He smiles as he waves, making promises with his eyes_

_He fights for home, he fights for love, he fights because they tell him to_

_She calls out to him desperately_

_Please come home soon_

Katara drew a breath shakily, the song was well-known in the Water Tribes, and had always made her cry. The name was 'Not That Different,' but no one knew why. The verse sung was the only one usually sung. The man started to sit down, when another voice rang out.

It was Zuko. His eyes were closed, but tears ran down his cheeks. They all stared at him in wonder as he sang the next verse.

_A child of fire stands with his back to all he's ever known_

_Pride stiffening his neck as pain reflects in his eyes_

_He fights for honor, he fights for strength, he fights because they tell him to_

_She calls out to him without warning_

_Please come home soon_

And then, the warrior and Zuko finished the song together, alternating lines with their element. Fire and water merged, and the sound was beautiful.

_A child of water, A child of fire, face each other on a field_

_Their elements before them they see the blow coming_

'_I fought for love,' 'I fought for honor,' 'I fought because they told me to'_

'_No don't take my last breath I promised_

_I'd come home soon'_

The Water Tribesmen stared at Zuko as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The same warrior that had attacked Zuko earlier that day spoke out.

"How is it that you, a fire-bender, knows that song and is so affected?"

Zuko stared at the sand and didn't answer for several minutes.

"My mother used to sing it to me at night." He finally said, and Katara's breath caught in her throat. No wonder he'd cried. The song reminded him of his mother.

"She always used to tell me the war was silly, and that I should strive for peace."

The warrior smirked. "And how does she feel, seeing how you've turned out?"

Zuko's hands clenched into fists and Katara winced. Her look told the warrior he'd gone too far.

"I wouldn't know," Zuko hissed. "Because she was killed by Water Tribe soldiers when I was six. I was there, and I remember."

The Water Tribesmen froze, and no one said a word. There was nothing to say. After several tense moments, Zuko got up and walked away. Katara went with him. Atilla stared after his daughter for a few moments before turning back to the men.

"Men, do you understand? We all fight because the Fire Nation captured or killed someone we love. Is it so impossible that perhaps, some of the Fire Nation soldiers fight for the same reason? That boy has every reason to kill us all, but he tolerated our company, even as we threw insults in his face. Even today, when we fought, he could've killed us, but he didn't."

The skeptical warrior, the one who had started it all, nodded. "Perhaps it is wrong of me to place all fire-benders in the same boat."

It barely took a moment for the Water Tribesmen to all agree. Atilla and a few others headed off after Katara and Zuko.

Katara and Zuko had gone back to their original cave, and it took the warriors nearly an hour to find them. By this time, the two teenagers had fallen asleep. Atilla gathered Katara into his arms, and one of his companions handled Zuko. They took the teenagers back to the huts, placed them side by side, and covered them with blankets. Before he turned the burning lantern down, he looked at his only daughter and the friend she'd made. He smiled, knowing that of all the water-benders in the world, only Katara would've been able to befriend the Prince of the Fire Nation. Then, he turned and left.

* * *

Sokka watched Anzha sleep, his protective older brother syndrome kicking in. He thought of how he'd flat refused to trust Anzha, especially after finding out she was a fire-bender, but she'd proved him wrong. She'd broken every law he'd determined concerning fire-benders. Perhaps, after all, they weren't really that different. Perhaps, he could learn to be friends, even with a fire-bender. He pulled the blanket over Anzha down and pulled off her boots, which she'd mistakenly left on, as well as the dagger and Dao broadswords. Sokka mentally noted that she really must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep with all of her weaponry on. Once done, he pulled the blanket back over her shoulders, extinguished the lamp, and left.

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry  
And I know you do the same things too  
So we're really not that different  
No we're really not that different, me and you_

* * *

**AN: The song sung by Zuko and the warrior is mine, I wrote it. Collin Raye's 'Not That Different' is not that song. The chorus from the beginning of the story and above is from his song. **


	19. Second Thoughts

Time to go back to Zuko/OC.

* * *

Chapter 19: Second Thoughts

_A fourteen year-old boy was sitting on the outer wall of his home city. The setting sun set the city behind him on fire, but he focused on the rolling ocean waves. He thought the water was fascinating, almost seductive, but he'd never found someone who shared his feelings, not even his best friend. He was a fire-bender, and fire-benders shouldn't like the water, but it felt even better to swim than to bend. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when the girl came and sat next to him. _

"_One day, Anzha, one day I'm going to sail away from here and never come back. I'm going to build a house on the sea, and I'll live there until I die, and go swimming every day." The words felt good, even though he knew they weren't true. She sighed. _

"_You know we're betrothed right?" He nodded. _

"_Yeah, my dad told me on my thirteenth birthday." She sighed again. _

"_I don't think I like you like that." _

"_I know what you mean, but we'll have to try. Some things you just can't get around." She nodded. _

"_I'll give it my best shot if you will." _

_They learned to love each other for the sheer fact that they could love no one else, two friends who were more brother and sister than husband and wife._

* * *

When morning came, it was raining heavily. Katara woke to find Zuko huddling in a corner of the hut, his blanket wrapped around his shivering form. The look in his eyes told her he was once again remembering the night his mother died. She crawled over to him and embraced him. He laid his head against her shoulder, and once again they slept.

* * *

Iroh and Ozai stood on the deck of the ship. Anzha was nearby, polishing her swords. Aang was teaching Natalani to play Pi-Sho, and Sokka was looking out over the horizon. They were headed towards a particular island, for Sokka had spotted smoke rising from it the night before. It was a quiet morning, the only sounds being the angry rain, until Sokka's shout rang out. They all turned to him, and he pointed out towards the horizon. 

A Fire Nation ship was heading straight for them, on a collision course. One word rang through all their thoughts, and Ozai made it verbal.

"Zhao."

Iroh spun around to the men. "Prepare for battle!"

Anzha was on her feet in an instant. "What about Zuko?"

Iroh looked sympathetic but firm. "We can't rescue him if we're dead Anzha!"

Ozai turned to his pregnant love. "Natalani, go below and barricade your-self in our room." She nodded and complied. For a brief moment she contemplated whether or not to take her daughter with her, but decided against it. Anzha was a great warrior.

* * *

As the morning progressed, Katara woke to find herself alone. She got up and ventured outside, looking around. A warrior saw her and pointed in a general direction. She smiled and nodded, wondering if she was that readable. She headed in the direction the warrior pointed her, her thoughts buzzing. 

She spotted Zuko in a clearing ahead and walked towards him.

Zuko turned and saw who it was, and returned his gaze to the angry ocean. Katara was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He had grown up with Anzha, and she was the only girl he'd ever loved, ever kissed. Even as a boy, he'd known one day he'd marry Anzha.

She walked up and stood next to him, following his gaze to the ocean.

"Zuko…" She started, but he hushed her.

"I've always loved the ocean. My father used to tell me I was the strangest fire-bender he'd ever known because I loved the ocean more than my own fire." His eyes were sad and far-away.

"I once told Anzha that I'd sail away from the Fire Nation and never go back. I'd live in a house by the water until my last breath, and become as close to the water as I could. I said that, even though I knew it could never be true." She placed a hand on his arm.

"It can be." He shook his head.

"It would take a miracle."

"Miracles happen every day Zuko. Just look at us."

Zuko gave a small smile and looked back out to see.

* * *

Anzha raced down below deck, searching for Sokka. She found him standing idly in the hold with the rhinos. She grabbed his arm. "Sokka! What are you doing? We need you on deck!"

"Anzha I need to talk to you." She tried to pull him towards the stairs.

"Later!"

"No now." Anzha was astonished by his firm tone and stared at him.

"Alright, I'm listening." Sokka stared at the floor, and sighed.

"Anzha, are you sure that you love Zuko? Don't answer immediately."

Her mouth fell open in surprise, but she shut it immediately as she bit back her response, forcing herself to think about it. Yes she loved Zuko, she always had, but not in the way Sokka thought she did. She never would, but she'd pretend until the end of time.

She started to say that 'Yes, she did love him,' but he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

The kiss shocked her at first, but she found herself leaning into it. Behind the kiss, she could feel his longing, hunger, and desperation for her to love him. He pulled away and her eyes fluttered open to meet his. His eyes searched hers for her reaction.

"Sokka…" He looked away and released her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She wrapped an arm around his neck, spun him around and kissed him firmly. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to him, determined to out-kiss anyone and everyone she might've kissed before. One kiss turned into several, and they lost track of the time and events going on outside until a loud blast shook them from their thoughts.

* * *

Katara and Zuko stood staring forward until the silence was broken. A thunderous explosion echoed around them. His eyes narrowed and the euphoria of the moment before melted away.They raced down the cliff's edge around the edge of the crags to behold the beginnings of a battle between two Fire Nation ships.

Zuko pulled out a scope he just happened to have in his pocket and focused in on the ships, sheets of rain making the image blurry but distinguishable. Katara watched him concernedly as fear, worry, and anger filled his face.

"It's Iroh and Zhao."

Their eyes met, and they knew what needed to be done. The ships were only a few hundred yards off shore. Atilla and the warriors raced out of the woods just in time to see the two teenagers dive off the cliff's edge into the angry water below.

* * *


	20. The Battle

_

* * *

_

Before I knew that I could,  
I almost surrendered to never will

**Chapter 20: The Battle**

Anzha and Sokka raced on deck and were immediately thrown into the fray. Zhao's men were fighting only in fear of their admiral, and Ozai was having a hard time with only one arm. Anzha raced to her adopted father's side and Sokka fought soldiers away from Aang. Zhao was battling with Iroh, still unaware the Ozai was there as well.

* * *

Katara and Zuko fought the angry waves to stay afloat. Zuko swam to Katara and she wrapped an arm around him then used her bending to propel them to the ships.

* * *

Atilla and the Water Tribe warriors raced back to their own boats. Fire Nation soldiers or not, one of their own and one they had come to think of as their own had gone thoughtlessly to help them. They would not abandon them to possible torment and death. The Water Tribe ships were light and maneuverable, so they were quickly on their way.

* * *

Ozai managed to break away from the soldiers with Anzha by his side. He heard her command him to go below deck, but his eyes had caught on something in the water. Anzha was forced to turn as a group of soldiers leapt after her and Ozai.

* * *

Zuko pulled himself up the side of the ship. He looked down to see how Katara was doing, but in that moment, his grip, already challenged by the slick surface, was lost. He yelped and Katara cried out his name, and a hand caught his wrist. He looked up into a face he'd thought he'd never see again. 

"Father…"

* * *

The Water Tribe ships pulled up along side the Fire Nation's, and as they boarded, they briefly did not know who to fight, until Atilla spotted Sokka and the orange clad air-bender fighting bravely alongside an older fire-bender, who, after a moment, Atilla recognized as the Dragon of the West. They rushed to his side.

* * *

Katara gasped below him, but Ozai just smiled and helped Zuko onto the deck. Zuko in turn pulled Katara onto the deck, and then just stared at his father, who waited a brief hesitant moment before pulling his only son into a one-armed embrace. Zuko clutched at his father, hiding his face in his shoulder. Ozai hugged him tighter. 

"I'm sorry Zuko, I'm so sorry. I can't…"

"It's okay Daddy it's okay."

"I promised you I'd never leave you, and I won't, never again."

Katara saw Anzha holding the soldiers back and went to help her. Zuko looked up and remembered the battle. He stood and helped Ozai up, just noticing his broken arm.

"Dad, go inside."

Ozai shook his head. "No, I'm staying."

Zuko started to turn to fight him on the subject but his words were cut short by a huge fire blast that forced both Anzha and Katara back into the two men. Zuko and Ozai managed to catch the girls, but were forced back into the railing by the force of the blow.

Zhao walked nonchalantly through the burning corpses that used to be his men and viewed his four adversaries. His eyes narrowed on Zuko and Ozai.

"Didn't I kill you both once before?" Zuko grinned.

"I said one thousand deaths. I've got 999 more to go."

Katara drew up a water whip, and Anzha positioned her swords. Ozai tore the bandage from his arm and took up a bending stance, instantly copied by Zuko. Zhao took up a bending stance as well.

The battle began.

* * *

Sokka looked around anxiously for Anzha, but couldn't find her anywhere, and everywhere Zhao's soldiers blocked his path. He fought desperately, and just managed to get through with Aang and Atilla's help. They burst onto the scene at the back of the ship and were astonished. 

Ozai was crumpled on the floor unconscious, and Katara was nearby, her arm badly burned. Zuko had an angry burn across his chest, and Anzha was missing a sword. Zhao was the only one who still looked unperturbed. Aang spun around and ran back to the front of the ship to where the two crews were battling. He leapt up onto the roof of the ship's inner chamber and shouted like the Avatar he was.

"The Fire Lord and the Crown Prince are alive! All those loyal to the Fire Nation will cease fighting and head to the stern to help defeat the traitor Zhao!"

Instantly, every man raced to the stern of the ship, Zhao and Zuko's crew alike. But Zhao heard the cry, and was far from unprepared. He raised a wall of flame, separating him, Anzha, and Zuko from everyone else on the ship. The soldiers tried futilely to bring the wall down, but it wouldn't even respond to Katara's water-bending.

* * *

Anzha and Zuko stood shoulder to shoulder, the heat from the firewall causing sweat to lace their bodies as they struggled to draw breath from the oxygen exhausted air. Zhao grinned, flames literally lit in his eyes and mouth. 

"You were the best warriors of your age. Your only fault is your compassion, and your greatest weapon your Source. But now that I've tapped it, no one can defeat me!"

Zuko shook his head and Anzha's eyes danced. "You have no idea what you're doing Zhao! You see the Source as just one more thing for you to conquer! You don't understand it!"

Zhao glared at his former daughter.

"The Source gives me the power I need!" Zuko glared at him.

"The Source is a mirror image of the person in inhabits! It is no more powerful than you!"

Zhao's eyebrows rose in surprise. The books had always spoken of the Source as an item of unfathomable power. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he looked away to think, summoning a firewall to prepare himself. Anzha took advantage of the moment.

"We have to merge with the Source, Zuko. He's too ultimately fused with it. If we can separate him from it, he'll be incapacitated long enough for us to take him out, but the effort could k…"

"I'll do it." Anzha stared at him.

"Zuko, it could kill you and you've never done this before." He frowned.

"But you're faster, and the less time I have to hold on the better."

She nodded.

Zhao looked up when he felt them merge with their Sources, and when he saw them, for the first time he felt afraid. They both looked one with their Source; he treated it as one more soldier under his command.

The two teenagers braced themselves, wanting and waiting for Zhao to make the first move. Zuko breathed deeply and steadily to calm his fluttering heart. _Help me, show me what to do, and give me the strength to do it. _

_You don't need help, you know what to do, and the strength has always been within you. You can do this. _

Zuko opened his eyes and met Zhao's angry gaze. Anzha angled her sword and bent her knees, preparing the spring. Zhao growled and measured the two threats.

Anzha lunged forward and Zhao sent a flaming arc at her, which she dodged easily, but the fire blast behind him threw her back. Yet even as she fell, she smiled. Her goal had been achieved.

Zuko's hand wrapped around Zhao's wrist, and instantly, he was aware of Zhao's Source as if it were his own. He could see the fragile ties between the two, and flung himself between the two consciousnesses. His own Source cheered him on.

* * *

Ozai jerked back into consciousness as a scream pierced the storm-ridden morning. It came from within the wall of flame, and the helpless soldiers watched on, unable to discern whose cry it was. By now, none could tell Fire Nation from Water, for they were all soaked through and covered in dirt, blood, and many other unknown substances. The young Water Tribe girl that had been with his son helped him to his feet when she saw that he was awake. 

Katara looked anxiously towards the firewall, because the cry they heard was easily distinguishable as male.

The scream did not stop; merely rose in volume, and it drew all eyes. And then, a second scream joined it. Both screams were male.

* * *

Zuko heard the screams, not recognizing one as his own voice. He maintained contact on Zhao's wrist, but maintaining the barrier between the Source and its host was torture. It seemed as though he was being consumed by his own element and repetitively stabbed with red-hot daggers. He could practically feel the melted metal against his unprotected skin. 

Anzha pulled herself to her feet, banishing the pain of her burns and sudden exhaustion from bending such a powerful burst of fire away from her. She heard Zhao and Zuko's screams and looked at them, wasting precious seconds. They were standing side by side, held immobile by the power coursing through them both, both arched as if an electrical current was passing through them. She lunged towards them, ready to do her part.

It all happened in an instant.

A burst of power sent Zuko flying through the air away from Zhao. He hit the firewall as if it were concrete, and slumped to the deck, unconscious.

* * *

Outside the firewall, they heard the screams stop and ripples radiated outward from the place where Zuko had struck. The men prepared to fight.

* * *

Anzha was thrown back against the firewall by an unexpected burst of fire. She groaned and fell to the deck unconscious. 

The flames began to swirl and created a fire tornado with Zhao at the vortex. His crew was drawn up into it, and they returned to their ship, the tornado raging. Soon, the ship was on the horizon, sailing away from them quickly.

Katara ran to Zuko's side and Sokka to Anzha's as soon as they were visible. Ozai knelt by his son, and glanced up towards the retreating ship. A moment later, it was obvious why Zhao was speeding away.

He had the Avatar.

* * *

**laughs evilly**


	21. The Comet

**AN:** **oh no!...yup, that about sums it up...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: The Comet**

Iroh ordered the men to follow Zhao's ship, but it was an empty order as they had already sprung to their posts and the ship was moving. Katara ran to the side of the ship and used her water-bending to help the ship reach it's utmost speed faster. Ozai stared off to the horizon after Zhao's ship, which now held the world's only hope, and the key to the world's only demise.

Iroh scooped his unconscious nephew into his strong arms. The prince's arm was badly burn from fingertip to elbow. When Iroh picked him up, his head and arms hung limply. Iroh shifted the boy's weight and bore him to the infirmary, closely followed by Ozai.

* * *

Sokka knelt by Anzha and touched her hand hesitantly. Her eyes flew open, and she smiled at him. 

"Hey Sokka." He tried to smile back at her, but only succeeding in grimacing. Then her eyes widened.

"Zuko! Where's Zuko?" Sokka sighed.

"Iroh just took him to the infirmary." Anzha nodded and held up her hand. Sokka grabbed it and pulled her to her feet, and together they headed down to the infirmary.

* * *

Katara had already joined the two brothers by her prince's side when Anzha and Sokka came in. Zuko's arm was actually looking worse and dark circles were forming beneath his eyes. Veins of darkness were spreading from the burn on up his arm. 

Anzha traced the darkening skin with a gentle hand, and then hissed in anger. "Bastard."

They all looked at her, especially the doctor. "What's wrong with him?"

"Zhao's tainted his Source. Which means Zuko will die…unless it can be fixed."

Ozai's eyes went wide, and Katara gripped the arms of her chair until her knuckles went white. Iroh merely sighed, but his anguish showed in his worried glance towards Zuko.

"How do we fix it?"

Anzha turned to her adopted father.

"We can't, but I'll do the best I can."

Without hesitation, Anzha kneeled on the bed next to Zuko. She took his hands in her own, and closed her eyes. Immediately she slumped back and Ozai caught her, but she maintained her hold on Zuko, which was all she needed.

She didn't have to go far to find Zuko's Source, for it still poured through him. The taint stood out against the soft bright gold like a black cancerous tumor. She merged herself with his Source, and began pushing the taint away from her, as she would push away a cobweb, a heavy, steel, cobweb that fought back. The taint pushed back at her, testing her strength of will, and biting at her mind.

* * *

In reality, Anzha whimpered against Ozai's shoulder and shuddered. In the silent room, the sound echoed like a scream. Katara tensed and touched Zuko's shoulder. He didn't react.

* * *

She fought back against the taint, as it struggled to surge past her, feed off her energies to consume Zuko's heart. Realizing this, she pushed back even harder. If the taint reached his heart, it would flow with his blood and destroy him, mentally _and_ physically. As she began to lose ground, memories, undeterred due to Zuko's weakened state, flooded her mind. Memories, of their childhood, of playing and learning together, that reminded her just what she was fighting for. _I love you Zuko, my brother. _She planted her non-existent feet and lunged against the taint, fighting it not only physically but mentally with her memories. It was a battle for who deserved Zuko more.

* * *

Ozai felt Anzha tense against him, and her hands clutched Zuko's. Katara gasped, her eyes on the black discoloration that had reached Zuko's shoulder in the moments passed. It was receding, slowly, but surely.

* * *

With a final push, Anzha threw everything she had at the taint. It screamed in defeat and surged away from her.

* * *

A flame burst from Zuko's burned palm, and they all turned away from the sudden light. When it receded, Zuko's arm looked no different than a normal burn, and Anzha slumped against Ozai, unconscious. He passed her into Iroh's waiting arms, and the doctor and Iroh took her to a separate room, closely followed by Sokka. Katara and Ozai were left alone with Zuko.

* * *

Aang fought against the chains holding him, but they resisted even his best attempts to fire-bend. He was finally able to create the fire, drawing on his anger at Zhao, who was standing nearby, watching his feeble attempts. The Avatar breathed fire through gritted teeth at the Admiral, who just playfully bended the flames away. 

"You may be the Avatar, but you are still a child. Despite that, you are key to my plan."

Aang scowled. He was tired of hearing about this plan but nothing of what it really contained.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

Zhao shrugged.

"Why not? I'm bored. Solzen's comet arrives today. It will peak over the world at a certain location. That's where we're heading, for only the Avatar can truly absorb the entire power of the comet."

Aang's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I will use that power to destroy you Zhao. You'd give a weapon to your greatest enemy?"

The Admiral grinned. "Actually, the spot of greatest enemy has already been taken by a certain Fire Prince. And, over the next few hours, you will ingest this powder." He held up a packet. "This herb will put you under whoever wants to control you. In this case, me."

He giggled like a school girl, while Aang gulped. "It's over Avatar." He then turned and left the room. Plans rushed through Aang's head, each more ludicrous than the previous. All his hope lay with those he'd come to regard as his family. An image flashed into his mind of Zuko and Anzha lying motionless on the ship's deck. Hot tears fled his hazel eyes and steamed against the floor. He swore an oath to the empty room.

"I will kill myself before helping you Zhao."

* * *

Katara had slipped out to get both her and the Fire Lord something to eat. She'd run into her father while on the way back, but he had said nothing, merely smiled. She read the gratitude in his eyes, but she'd have to ask what for later.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, she placed the bowl of hot broth and noodles before the Fire Lord, but he didn't look up. 

"Fire Lord?" He didn't stir, his eyes fixed on his son. She sat down next to him, set her own bowl down, and gently shook him. His gaze didn't shift, but he did speak.

"My only son, my flesh and blood, look at him." She stared at him, not understanding.

"What?"

The Fire Lord opened his mouth to speak, but his voice broke. He hid his face in his hands and sobbed.

"Look at him! He's just a child and look at what I did to him! I taught him to love and to trust, to see the best in people, and then I threw it all back in his face! I destroyed everything he'd once held dear in front of the world! And his face, his beautiful face! Dear Agni, what have I done to my precious son?"

Strong arms pulled the sobbing Fire Lord close, and at first he thought it was the young water-bender, but then a cool hand enveloped his, and he jumped, startled. The Fire Prince smoothed back his father's hair as the man had done so often with him.

"It's all right father." Ozai shook his head, and Katara met Zuko's gaze worriedly, but he just nodded to her.

"No it's not. It will never be all right. What I have done is unforgivable."

"That's funny, because last time I checked, you already had been forgiven."

Ozai pulled away from them both.

"You shouldn't. I took everything you ever wanted! Your home, your friends, your pride, your honor, and your future, I took it all away from you with no intentions to give it back! I would've let you live your life in banishment, Avatar or no!"

Zuko sighed, and managed to stand. He swayed as he stood, but Katara steadied him with a touch. He walked shakily to his sire and reached up to place a hand on his father's stubbly cheek, his head filled with memories. Tears filled the prince's eyes, and as exhausted as he was from the effort of moving, he found the strength to speak once more.

"Everything I could ever want…I already have." With that, he fainted into his father's arms and Katara slipped out into the hall.

* * *

Sokka held Anzha's left hand, slowly stroking the back of it with his thumb. Iroh had gone above deck to see how the chase was going. When his hand brushed over something cold, he glanced down to see a gold band on Anzha's left ring finger, her wedding ring finger. In the center of the white gold band, an emerald, a sapphire, a diamond, and a ruby were placed in a diamond formation. Engraved along the band were simple characters. 

'_Like the nations, we should be one. From your spirit.' _

Sokka had heard enough of her past to know just her 'her spirit' was. Tears sprang to his eyes as he dropped her hand as if it were molten metal.

"Sokka…" His head jerked up to meet her gaze.

* * *

Katara froze just outside the door when she heard her brother speak.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Zuko?" 

"I…I didn't…You never gave me the chance."

"So it's my fault? Should I remind you that you kissed me too?"

"I didn't say it was your fault, and I don't regret kissing you! Let me explain!"

"You should've explained before you let me fall in love with you!"

"Sokka! I…"

"Save it! Save it for someone who cares!"

* * *

The door nearly hit Katara as Sokka burst through it, but he didn't notice her as he stormed above deck. The door bounced back and shut on itself, but it didn't block the sound of Anzha's sobs. Katara fought back tears of her own, and raced above deck to her brother. 

She found him standing at the stern, looking at the waters behind them. He was gripping the railing hard enough to break it, and tears fell freely from his blue eyes. Katara wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and he stiffened at her touch.

"You love Anzha, and she loves Zuko."

Sokka turned and hugged his sister. "I'm glad they're happy. But he better take care of her."

She hugged him back, unable to control her tears any longer. "And vice versa."

Suddenly the whole ship lurched. The clouds and rain melted and a piercing light spread through, battering against their unprepared eyes.

Solzen's comet made the sun pale in comparison.

* * *

Ozai tucked the blanket around the sleeping prince firmly before heading above deck, after he'd given the doctor instructions to protect Zuko with his life. The doctor had stated firmly that Zuko would not wake for some time, and had forbidden further visitors. The man had also rewrapped Ozai's arm and the Fire Lord had strict order not to try to use it again. But as he burst above deck, joining the entire crew excluding Aang, Zuko, and Natalani, he saw that they were drawing up on Zhao. But Solzen's comet was searing through the sky, nearly directly above them.

* * *

Zhao watched the comet above them, smiling maniacally. "With the power of Solzen's comet, I will destroy the Royal Family, and then I will take the throne. With the Avatar as my prisoner, the world will fall to me." 

A few soldiers brought Aang on deck. His face was smeared green, but his eyes were glazed, showing that he had ingested some of the herb. Zhao called to him, and he came without hesitation. Zhao's grin grew wider, and his eyes glowed inhumanly.

Solzen's comet peaked over Zhao's ship. The unimaginable power began to fill Aang's tender body, and he began to scream.

* * *

The helmsman on Zuko's ship did not slow down. In fact, he increased speed. The call came down to hold on, and the doctor tensed beside his unconscious patient.

* * *

The light of the comet faded as Aang absorbed its power. Zhao turned to his unwilling slave. 

"Kill the Fire Prince."

* * *

The ships collided, and the doctor threw himself over his patient as the contents of the many cabinets spilled out. 

For the second time that day, the battle began.

* * *

Aang stepped onto Zuko's ship, and all shied away from him. He went below deck, seeking the Fire Prince.

* * *

Anzha saw her sire, and lunged into him. Together, they fell back onto his ship, and both were on their feet instantly. Anzha drew her swords and flames lit the blades. Zhao grinned and raised his hands. The hatred of years would come out in a single battle. Only one would walk away.

* * *

The doctor carried his charge to the second boat. They could escape. Zuko would be safe in the Fire Nation. But a flash of blinding light and searing heat sent him tumbling into the far wall. Zuko stood shakily on his own, and turned to face the glowing creature once known as Avatar Aang.

* * *

**Crumpness...**


	22. The Source

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. You have permission to poke me with sticks.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Source

Zhao's crew only fought their peers in fear of their Admiral. This fear was evident in their faces, and those under Iroh and Ozai were lenient, choosing to incapacitate their enemies rather than kill them.

Katara used her water-bending to create waves that knocked everyone off their feet and Sokka ran around clubbing people with the other Water Tribesmen.

All in all, the battle was more a show for Admiral Zhao than anything else. Too bad he wasn't watching.

* * *

Zhao blocked another well-aimed fireball and returned it with one of his own. Anzha ducked beneath it and kicked out. Her swords lay forgotten nearby, their uses not needed at the time. 

A momentary lull in the exchange allowed the flames and steam to clear. Anzha and Zhao glared at each other through tired but determined eyes. Zhao lunged to send a flame at her and Anzha flipped backwards to avoid the attack. The battle continued.

* * *

Zuko sank to the floor, pain scorching through him like a thousand knives, and his groan echoed around the metal room. Only the contour of Aang's body could be seen in the void of light as he moved closer to the Fire Prince. 

Aang sensed the Source in Zuko and he wanted it, the power within him wanted it, and he drew upon it. With every step he took closer, he took more of Zuko's Source, and Zuko's pain grew. But just as suddenly as he had sensed the Prince's Source, he sensed every Source on the ship. And he wanted them all.

Every bender has a Source, whether they can truly tap it or not. So, suddenly, every bender on the ship had fallen to their knees and were screaming incoherently. The few non-benders, three Water Tribesmen including Katara's father, tried desperately to help the tortured benders to no avail.

Zuko pulled himself up onto his knees, his desperate Source driving him.

"Aang!" he called, first in a whisper, then repeatedly, growing in strength until he was shouting. At last, the pain dwindled a tiny bit, showing the Avatar was listening to him.

"Aang, I don't know what Zhao did to you, but I know you don't want to do this! Think about it, you are hurting Katara! And Anzha! Think of my men, your allies! You're hurting them!"

The pain dwindled again, and the voice came to him breathless.

"I don't want to hurt them."

"Then don't."

On deck, the benders suddenly found the pain subsiding, and they stood, unwilling to continue their battle.

Aang whined to Zuko.

"But Zhao told me to kill you. I have to listen to him."

Zuko nodded, still unable to stand.

"I know, I know. It's okay, Aang." He held out his hand. "Take my hand Aang, and then you can kill me. Just make it quick okay?"

Aang nodded, and reached out to take Zuko's hand. But Zuko knew something Aang didn't, and that was that the power of Solzen's comet was directly related to the Source. Their hands came into contact, and with the last of his strength, Zuko surged forward and cut Aang off from the comet.

* * *

A particularly fierce fireball nearly forced Anzha off of her feet, and she skidded to a stop just in front of her swords. Zhao watched her and her eyes never left his as she slowly bent and picked up her swords. 

"You think those little pieces of metal will help you, you insolent bitch?"

Anzha grinned. "You never know."

Zhao sent an angled fireball at her, and she crossed both swords in front of her to block it, but the force still sent her back and she crashed into the railing. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw the trebuchet lying in wait for use, feet above her head.

Zhao advanced on her, but she lunged up and forward and cut the ropes holding the trebuchet in place. It swung around and caught Zhao square on the chest, flinging him out above the churning waves. He hung from the trebuchet by one hand and stared at his only daughter in shock as she advanced on him. Desperately, he called out to his Source.

_Don't let me die, don't let me die, and I'll pay whatever price!_

But his Source did not respond.

Anzha raised her sword, eyes flashing dangerously, blood seeping from a wound in her side.

"Today's a great day to die, isn't it Daddy?"

And she swung the sword. The momentum she put behind it sliced cleanly through the former Admiral's neck and shoulder. Amazingly enough, his arm remained clinging to the trebuchet while the rest of his body was lost in the churning sea. She was disgusted, and cut the rope it held onto, but turned so she didn't have to watch it disappear into the sea.

The rain fell, purifying all. Anzha turned her head up to it, so pure.

* * *

Aang cried out softly as Zuko absorbed the power of Solzen's comet. Once the power was gone, Aang's form reappeared as he sank gratefully to his knees. 

Zuko shivered, the power infecting his being, but he ignored its pleas for the Sources around him. He had to release the power, or it would consume them all. His body was already succumbing, he could not hold it. He raised his arms and pushed it out, as he would his inner fire. It scalded him, every molecule of his being was scorched, and he screamed.

Every person within a ten mile radius felt the power being released, and every one within a diameter of thousands of miles saw the light.

The light and power released were blinding to those on the Fire Nation ships. Soldiers fell to their knees, pushing away the power for the sole reason that their instincts told them too.

Katara hung onto the railing, feeling her brother's arms around her as the power surged around them.

The Water Tribesmen fell to the deck, unused to the immense heat, and some cursed the Fire Nation soldiers around them.

Ozai managed to gain his feet and rushed below deck to Natalani. She fell into his arms and they held each other through the storm.

Anzha fell to her knees, feeling Zuko through the power he released and lending him her strength to keep pushing it away from him. The joy and release of her victory a moment before was forgotten in Zuko's pain.

The light faded.

* * *

Zuko collapsed into the young Avatar's arms, who, unable to support them both, fell to the metal floor as well. Exhausted from the moments he himself had held the power, he slipped closer to unconsciousness, holding the Fire Prince close. 

"Yes Avatar." Aang was startled.

"Yes? What do you mean?"

"Yes, I think we could've been friends."

"We are friends, Prince Zuko, we are."

* * *

Anzha pulled herself up and ran back over to Zuko's ship. 

"Zhao is dead!" she called, and the multitudes cheered.

* * *

It was almost an hour before Iroh found Zuko, Aang, and the doctor in the ship's hold. Both boys were badly burned and they had a hard time getting them to let go of each other. Once they released each other, they were taken to the infirmary to be treated. 

Ozai sent a letter to the Fire Nation that he was alright and for them to mark down Zuko's pardon, Zhao's death, and the end of the war.

* * *

The mangled ships headed to the nearest port, which happened to be Kyoshi Island. It took them three days to get there. After seeing the Avatar and his companions had allied with the Fire Nation soldier, the villagers were happy to help. 

Zuko, Aang, and the many other wounded were given special care by the villagers. But both the Fire Prince's and the Avatar's prognosis was grim, and no one knew whether they would wake again.

* * *

And so, we find Ozai, whose arm had finally healed, Iroh, who is once again drinking tea, Anzha, who is sporting a bandage around her stomach, Katara, also bandaged, Sokka, who has matured greatly, and Natalani, whose pregnancy was unharmed during the battles, all gathered around a campfire outside the house where Aang and Zuko were being kept. 

Atilla and the other Water Tribesmen were heading to their homes, spreading the word of the end of the war.

* * *

Anzha was fingering the ring on her left hand, and staring at the fire. Suddenly, Katara could take it no more. She stood. 

"Anzha, can I speak to you? In private?"

Anzha looked bewildered but nodded, and followed Katara out of the village out onto the crags by the bay.

"What is it, Katara?"

Katara watched the waves briefly and summoned all of her courage.

"Sokka loves you."

Anzha sighed. "I know."

"He loves you, but you love Zuko! I mean you have to!" Katara flourished her hand wildly. "You're engaged to him!"

Anzha looked down at her ring as if she'd never seen it before. "So I am."

There was a tangible silence for several minutes as Anzha worked out what to say.

"I don't love Zuko the way you think I do. But I will not hurt him. If he loves me…" Katara cut her off.

"You...you love Sokka. And Zuko...I don't think he loves you like you think he does?"

Anzha stopped, her jaw dropped, not daring to hope. Her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?"

Katara looked away. "Because he told me."

_

* * *

Flashback… __

* * *

It was the morning before the battle. _

_When morning came, it was raining heavily. Katara woke to find Zuko huddling in a corner of the hut, his blanket wrapped around his shivering form. The look in his eyes told her he was once again remembering the night his mother died. She crawled over to him and embraced him. He laid his head against her shoulder and Katara sighed. She listened to his breathing slow until she was sure he was asleep. Her head against his bare chest, she listened to his heart, the steady beats lulling her to sleep. _

_She had nearly dozed off when she heard him speak._

_"I don't love Anzha. No, she is my sister, I cannot love her. " _

* * *

Anzha looked at the ground, her heart breaking and rejoicing at the same time. She slipped the ring off of her left hand and replaced it on her right. 

"You can have him Katara."

Her head spun around. "What?"

"I think of Zuko as a brother, nothing more."

Silence fell, and together they watched the waves roll. Katara sighed. "That's not what I meant, Anzha. Zuko and I could never be."

Anzha smiled softly. "Then I guess I'll have to hook him up with someone."

* * *


	23. It Was Your Song

**Chapter 23: It Was Your Song**

Celebrations for the ended war were over. Ozai had to leave Kyoshi to meet with the nation leaders to negotiate the formal peace treaties, and Iroh went with him, for moral support. Sokka went with Atilla back to the Southern Water Tribe to help them in the post-war repairs. Soon, Katara and Anzha were the only ones left in Kyoshi, though everyone had promised to return as soon as possible. Several hawks were left with them so that they could stay in touch.

Good-byes were less than cheerful for the group that had quickly become closer than family. Ozai and Iroh's displeasure at leaving was clear, and worry was written in Sokka's face as he boarded the ship with the other Water Tribesmen. After waving good-bye to the departing men, Katara and Anzha turned their backs on the water and returned to the infirmary, where the healer had long since tending to the patients within.

It had been nearly 10 days since Zhao's death, and neither Zuko nor Aang had woken.

Slipping into the silent hut, the two boys' beds had been pushed together so that Anzha and Katara could be close to them both. The two girls were beginning to contemplate the fact that neither of them might ever wake up.

Silent tears ran down Katara's cheeks as she laid down between the boys, but Anzha's eyes were dry. Her eyes were dry and emotionless, but her heart was breaking. She listened to the Water Tribe girl until her breathing steadied and then went and sat next to Zuko. She traced his scar with one hand and then kissed each closed eyelid.

Her heart wasn't breaking. It had broken, shattered, into thousands of tiny pieces. Only one could heal her. Her precious brother, who now lay in a coma and it…it seemed only a miracle could save him. Following Katara's example, she crawled into the bed and wrapped an arm around Zuko's prone form. Slowly, she began to hum a quiet tune.

Katara's eyes snapped open and she looked at Anzha.

"Are there words?" Anzha nodded with her head against Zuko's chest. And she sang softly.

_Lately I've been trying_

_To fill up my days since you're gone_

_The speed of love is blinding_

_And I didn't know how to hold on_

_My mind won't clear_

_I'm out of tears_

_My heart's got no room left inside_

_How many dreams will end?_

_How long can I pretend?_

_How many times will love pass me by…_

_Until I find you again?_

Tears filled Anzha's eyes, but remained mercifully unshed. Katara on the other hand, sobbed into Aang's shirt.

"Oh, Anzha, what if they never wake up?"

Anzha sat up and moved away from the boys' bed. "Then we'll just have to take care of them. They'll wake up, someday." Unable to bear it, she turned and walked out.

* * *

That night, the people of Kyoshi celebrated the end of the war once more. They were so happy. Somebody pushed a cup of sake into Anzha's hand, and she took a tentative sip of the alcoholic drink. It burned her throat, but cut out some of the pain she felt. She thought about the next verse of the song she'd sung to Katara. 

_Well, the arms of hope surround me. _

_Will time be a fair weather friend?_

_Should I call out to angels? _

_Or just drink myself sober again?_

_I can't hide this truth_

_I still care for you_

_Your memory just won't let me go._

Memory? Anzha nearly slapped herself. Zuko was not a memory. He would wake up. Stealing a viola from the mixture of instruments thrown around, she carried it back into the infirmary.

Katara was startled when Anzha came roaring in with the instrument in her hands. She sat behind Zuko and pulled his limp form into a sitting position and placed his hands on the instrument.

"Remember Zuko?"

"Anzha." Katara said softly.

"Remember? You used to play all the time. You loved it, and wrote songs and would sing them for me. Here, let me remind you of one."

She took the viola from his hand and placed it on her neck properly. Slowly, after a moment of tuning, began to play.

Katara listened to the slow song and felt tears forming, but her heart broke even further when Anzha dropped the viola and threw herself onto Zuko, sobbing uncontrollably. Katara pulled her away from the prince and guided her from the room out into the festivities.

* * *

Zuko was locked in a mental battle. He and the Avatar were being dragged down a cliff by golden chains. The Avatar fought desperately against his, but the chain had worked its way around his neck and was cutting off his life. Zuko knew the chains had to be connected to Zhao, somehow, due to their connection to him in their final moments, but Zuko wouldn't let Zhao destroy his soul…or the Avatar's. The blue tint of the Spirit world hovered around them, and Zuko grabbed onto the sheer cliff, refusing to give in. He caught the now unconscious Avatar with one arm and held on. The boy lolled against him, his eyes closed. 

Below them were rolling waves of fire, and all of it was surrounded by a harsh golden light. Searing heat sent sweat rolling down Zuko's face.

His grip was fading on the cliff and his eyes were closed in exertion. Suddenly, he felt himself being watched, and opened his eyes to behold a naked woman hanging onto the cliff next to him. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and over her left eye was a scar. Another woman was on the other side of her. This woman was also naked, but bald and had blue arrows identical to those of the Avatar.

The scarred woman spoke to him, her voice strangely echoing.

"Zuko, give me the chains. Put them on me! I will face Zhao! We can defeat him, but you must go!"

"Sacrifice yourselves for us? No! I won't let you! Wait…who are you?"

The scarred woman and the arrowed woman both looked at him with gentle eyes.

"We are your Sources. Zhao's Source is trying to destroy you. He placed a request before he died, and his Source needs our magic to complete it. But we can defeat him with our combined strengths, but you must let us go!"

Zuko looked at his Source, and it was like looking into a mirror.

"What will I do without your guidance?"

She smiled at her, golden eyes glowing with unshed tears.

"You don't need me Zuko. You have the strength within you to be great. And perhaps, I might return. You never know."

Zuko turned from her, watching as the Avatar's chains encircled his Source, but she held on, waiting for her partner. He sighed, and let go of his Source. The chains left him, and wrapped around his Source, but she smiled at him.

"Once we are gone, Zuko, you must climb out. They have been waiting for you."

With those words, the two women turned their backs on the cliff, and their hosts, and dove down into the flames below.

Zuko watched them go, and didn't notice the young Avatar slowly wake.

"Zuko…"

Zuko glanced into the hazel eyes, so tired, so worn.

"Don't worry, Avatar, just hold on to me. I'll get us out."

And so he began to climb, the Avatar's thin arms wrapped around his shoulders and his twelve-year old body hanging limply over the fire below them.

A grating sound startled them both, and they looked down. Stone was closing over the flames, and once the flames were completely covered, the air dropped several hundred degrees in temperature. They gratefully drank in the cool air, soothing to their scorched lungs, and Zuko continued his climbing. His hand reached over the edge, and pulled them into safety.

* * *

The first thing Zuko noticed as he sat up in the bed was that they were not on his ship. The Avatar, in the bed next to him, didn't move, but his eyes were open. The power of the comet had taken a toll on his body, but it was nothing that time couldn't heal. 

The Fire Prince pulled the Avatar close, as he would do a younger brother, and held him against his chest. The Avatar grasped his shirt in one small fist and whimpered.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt them…I didn't mean to leave…the world should hate me…I'm a bad Avatar…the worst."

"No, Avatar. You've done more for this world than any of us have. You came just when we needed you. Everything will be all right now. Just rest."

"Aang."

"What?"

"My name is Aang. Just Aang."

"Rest Aang…"

It was barely a moment before the young Avatar had fallen asleep in the Fire Prince's gentle arms. And it was several minutes before Zuko completed his last sentence.

"…my friend."

* * *

When Anzha had finally composed herself once more, the two new friends returned to the infirmary, engaged in conversation. 

"Don't you worry, Anzha, they'll wake up soon. Imagine the party Kyoshi will throw then!"

Anzha laughed. "I can, and imagine Father and Uncle's reaction! They'll be so happy!"

"Shhhh…."

Both heads jerked up, Anzha just having opened to door. Zuko had a finger over his lips and nodded towards the sleeping Avatar, who still had Zuko's shirt clenched in a fist.

But neither girl was able to remain calm. They leapt onto the Fire Prince and the Avatar, who woke with a yelp, but didn't mind too much.

Katara embraced first Aang, and then Zuko. Anzha just hugged them both, planting kisses on Zuko's cheek and Aang's forehead. Aang laughed and tried to shrug away from Anzha but she held him nevertheless, and he gave into her motherly embrace.

Hawks were sent out the next day to those who had left and it wasn't long until they returned with messages that Sokka, Ozai, and Iroh were on their way. Natalani would stay in the Fire Nation, due to doctor's orders.

Though still bed-ridden, the Fire Prince and the Avatar were quite busy with visitors. The two had become fast friends. Sokka arrived less than a week later with Appa and Momo and was also quick to trust Zuko.

* * *

The night before Ozai and Iroh were expected to arrive, Zuko and Aang made their first venture outside since the event. Zuko, much more so than Aang, missed his Source. Anzha would become a much better warrior than him he realized, and their flawless battles would never be again. But he was content to no longer be her equal, only her brother. 

Aang and Zuko were seated around the huge bonfire in the middle of the village while those who had talents in music showed them off. Anzha disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with a viola, and handed it to Zuko. Katara froze with her heart beating erratically as he took the instrument from her gently. Suddenly, she wanted more than anything to hear him play.

Tentative fingers caressed the strings. "It's been years since I've played Anzha."

She sat down next to him. "That's ok, Zuko."

Silence had fallen around the circle, and many voices rose in encouragement to the prince, who after a moment, stood. Bending, he whispered something in Anzha's ear, and she stood as well. And he began to play.

Soft, lilting notes filled the air, and the hearts of the people were stolen once more. No one but she noticed Ozai and Iroh join the circle.

Anzha closed her eyes and listened for a moment, as the notes died down to a softer pitch, and raised her own voice up to match.

_When I am down_

_And oh, my soul so weary_

_When troubles come, _

_And my heart burdened be_

_Then I will sit and wait here_

_In the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

Both Zuko's song and Anzha's voice rose in volume, but lost none of their clarity.

_You raise me up_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong_

_When I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up_

_To more than I can be…_

Silence reigned around the circle as Anzha repeated these words, singing her heart out to the group. The song was heartening and sad at the same time, and not one of them had heard it before.

Anzha's voice quieted, and the notes rang out alone, capturing those who had not yet fallen and seducing those who had. Anzha prepared to rejoin the song when she felt a hand envelop hers and squeeze. Katara now stood beside her. Zuko finished the solo, and they rejoined him.

_You raise me up_

_(up…)_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_(stand on mountains)_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_(stormy seas)_

_I am strong _

_When I am on your shoulders_

_(oooooo)_

And then they raised their voices as one, fire and water, smooth as silk

_You raise me up…to more…than I…can be…_

Zuko held the last note until they pulled off, and the applause was great. Anzha turned to the Fire Prince inquisitively.

"Just wondering, Zuko, but who did you write that for?"

Zuko glanced up to meet Ozai's gaze; both sets of golden eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"For my father."

* * *

Anzha's first song was Until I Find You Again, can't think of who wrote it right now, but it's not mine. Zuko's song was You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. 


	24. Dreams Can Come True

**Epilogue: Dreams Can Come True**

_

* * *

6 weeks later…_

* * *

It was late, well, more likely early in the morning, still several hours before dawn when Katara awoke. She lit a candle and glanced about the room, still unused to the Fire Nation colors that the ship was decorated with. They were all on their way to the Fire Nation, and Zuko was probably sleeping in the next room. He had mentioned to her at dinner that night that they would probably reach the Fire Nation capital, Sozun, the next afternoon. She was excited. He had made it sound perfect. 

So much had happened in the past few weeks she now recalled. The strange relationship that Anzha and Sokka had formed had already fallen apart. Sokka and Katara had returned home for a couple weeks with their father, and the third week Zuko and Aang had joined them. It had been definitely hilarious to watch Aang teach Zuko how to penguin sled.

When Zuko asked her to stay a few weeks at the Fire Nation the day before he left to return home, she hadn't even hesitated. She wanted so much to see his home, and come to know his world as he had hers. He'd taught her to dance, she'd taught him to eat seal jerky.

Anzha had returned to the Fire Nation with Ozai and Iroh, maybe a week after she and Sokka had broken up. She said she missed it there. The look in her eyes said it was something more, but she refused to say.

Sighing and returning to the present time, Katara slipped out of bed. She was wearing a crimson shirt over her own leggings and she silently padded out of her room and to his only to find it empty. Curiosity overcame her, and she headed up onto the deck.

The night wind was slightly chilly, and she wrapped her arms around her. The sky was clear and the stars shined brightly. The deck was dark, and when one hand found the railing, she didn't let go.

"Zuko?"

At first there was silence, and then a flame lit up bare yards in front of her and she nearly yelped.

"Here." Zuko held out a hand to her, which she gratefully took. He led her back to where he'd been standing at the bow of the ship. Her prince was barefoot in a simple red shirt and black pants, and the wind blew at them unrelentingly. She shivered and he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her; she relished the warmth that radiated from him, and remembered the first time she'd felt that warmth.

His head rested on her shoulder and looked out past the seas to the world they were entering.

"What were you doing out here, Zuko?"

"Waiting to cross into the Fire Nation."

She leaned back into him.

"You've missed it that much, huh?"

"Definitely. We should enter it in maybe an hour. And then we can watch the sunrise."

Until then, Katara was content in Zuko's arms.

Zuko never held her tightly, almost afraid she would break. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way her body moved when she bended, and the way she could solve just about any strife with a kind word. But most of all, he loved her spirit, her determination. She never gave up on something when she had a cause; she hadn't even given up on him. She should've, but she didn't. Thinking about this, he gave her a gentle squeeze and she squeezed his hand.

The hours passed, and the dawn's first light crept over the horizon. Anzha joined them on the deck and Zuko placed an arm around them both.

As the entire orb showed its face, Zuko took a deep breath of the Fire Nation air. Katara turned and smiled.

"Good to be home?"

"And not chance being arrested? Definitely. Just wait until you see the palace."

"I can't. You made it sound perfect."

Anzha and Zuko laughed and Katara smiled, knowing that nowhere in the world were two siblings more happy.

* * *

Zuko's ship reached Sozun without trouble, and the people of the Fire Nation welcomed their Prince back with cheering crowds and celebration. 

Ozai and Natalani were married a month later. Three months after that, their son, Evzen, was born.

Anzha and Zuko had never been happier, now formally brother and sister.

Aang took Appa and Momo and set off to search the Air Temples for survivors. Anzha went with him, maintaining her vow to protect him. Together, they found a little over 300 surviving Air Nomads, many benders among them. Aang took up training them as well as mastering the elements.

8 months later, Katara returned home to the South Pole to teach water-bending. As she left, she looked out over the railing of her Fire Nation escort to where Zuko was building a summer home as a get-away for Anzha and himself.

Written over the door of their home when it was finished was simply…

_Dreams can come true..._

**

* * *

**

THE END...?


	25. A Sequel Idea

_This is one of my ideas for a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think. _

* * *

Anzha is haunted by the death of her former father, Zhao. In desperation, she becomes She-wolf once more, with the help of her Source, and forgets her entire life from before.

Zuko finds her, almost two years after she vanished into the Achlys Mountains, and struggles to help her regain her memory, and understand that, even with the pain and fear she suffers through, she is not alone.

Meanwhile, a strange woman has kidnapped the Fire Prince Evzen and infused him with Zhao's soul. And he is out for revenge.

Only Anzha can defeat him with her Source, as Zuko let his go nearly sixteen years before. But will she remember the truth in time…to even care let alone fight?


End file.
